Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon
by Edlover23
Summary: The war is over and the world is back together but for one firebender he has a great girlfriend and he has his throne back but he still fells like something is missing
1. Chapter 1: Something is missing

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 1: Something is missing

The war with the four nations was over, and for one firebender, he had his throne back and a good girlfriend back home.

Zuko was traveling with Aang and the rest of the gang. Katara and Aang were happy together and Sokka, somehow, got a girl like Suki to fall in love with him.

Even with everything back home, Zuko still felt like something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

It was a clear bright day. The sun was out and everyone was happy. Aang turned around smiling at the gang.

_**"So, where do you guys want to go? We have been flying for a while now, so what do you want to do?" **_he asked. Katara looked up at him.

_**"Well, we need a few things and I think there's a town not far from here, so let's go there," **_she said as she smiled at him. Zuko turned to them with an angry look.

_**"Why are we stopping again? We just stopped a few days ago to get things from a town. Are we that low on items already?" **_he asked while crossing his arms and leaning back into Appa's saddle.

_**"Well, Zuko, with the way Sokka eats, we are running low on items. He can eat like a black hole," **_Katara said with a laugh. Zuko sighed and hit his head on the saddle.

_**Man... how did I get talked into going into town. Even with Mai at home I still feel like something's not right. I love Mai, I really do, but she's at home in the fire nation," **_he thought

Appa started to land. Katara looked over.

_**"Look, there's the town! It looks lovely," **_Katara said. Zuko looked over with his arms crossed.

_**"How long are we going to be here?" **_he asked.

_**"I don't know, Zuko, how ever long it takes to get what we need," **_Aang replied as Appa landed in a open field.


	2. Chapter 2: Taging Along

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 2: Can I come with you?

As the gang walked into town, they look at all the shops.

"_**Wow I don't know where to start there are so many neat places to shop,"**_ Katara said, looking around.. Zuko crossed his arms.

_**"Well, I don't feel like shopping. I'm going to walk around, see you later." **_He walked away from the group. _**"Man, I really didn't want to shop today. Shopping is more of a girl thing,"**_ he said to himself once the gang was out of ear shot.

As a teenage girl walked through town, looking at what is for sale, she didn't see Zuko walking down the same path. She bumped into him, and they both land on the ground with a thud. The girl stood up.

**"Oh, I am so sorry are you hurt in anyway?" **she asked worriedly. Zuko looked up at her.

_**"No, I am fine but you should watch where you going from now on," **_he said in an angry tone.

**"Well, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, and you should watch where you're going next time," **she said. He got up and his stomach rumbled. He blushed a little and she giggled.

**"It seems like your hungry. Come on, I know a good place to eat," **she said gesturing him to follow her.

As she took his hand and walked to the food stand she looked into his eyes.

**"You have really pretty eyes. What is your name?" **she asked.

_**"My name is Zuko. What is your name?"**_ She giggled a little.

**"My name is Seume, but everyone calls me Sue, for short." **They got their food and sat down at a table. **No, I can't be falling for Sue. She is cute but I have Mai at home. **Zuko thought.

_**"So Seume do you live around here?" **_he asked her. She nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

**"Yep, but I want to go out and see the world. I love the city life, but I want to go out and see what is out there. I bet there is a lot of neat places," **she said thoughtfully.

Sokka comes up with Suki a few minutes after.

_**"Well, looks like Zuko found someone new to hang out with." **_he said with a nudge to Zuko's shoulder. Zuko dropped his fork and turned to him.

_**"Look, just because Mai is back home, that doesn't mean you have the right to say that." **_he snapped. Seume looked up at Sokka, her aquamarine blue eyes shining in the sun as she walked up to him.

**"Would you like come to my house tonight. I cook really well." **Sokka's eyes lit up.

**"Yeah, can my other friends come as well?" **She nodded.

**"Sure. I love to meet new people." **Sokka and Suki went off. Once they were gone, Seume turned around to face Zuko.

**"Well, do you want walk around town some more?" **she asked. He nodded. As they walked into town, she took his hand. _**Did she just stand up for me even though she doesn't know me that well?**_ he thought to himself.

As night started to fall they all went to Seume's house. Once they we inside, Seume started to make dinner. Katara looked over at her.

_**"So Seume how long have you lived here in the city?" **_Seume turned to her.

**"All my life, but I want to go out and see other places." **she answered. Aang, at the table, accidentally bumped a pitcher of water. Seume ran over and made a water stream. She put it back into the pitcher. Everyone in the room looked at her.

_**"YOU'RE A WATER BENDER, BUT HOW!" **_Sokka exclaimed. She uncovered her ears.

**"Well I have a friend in the North Pole. When I was really little, I went up there a lot because that was where we lived before we moved to the city."** Katara looked over and smiled. _**"Well this is great. Now you, Aang, and I all water bend."**_ Seume looked at her with raised eyebrows.

**"Wait you mean Aang can water bend? That means he is the Avatar that saved the world right?"** Aang nodded.

_**"Yep, I am the same one! I know earth, fire, water, and air bending." **_He made a little breeze. She giggled and served dinner. She pulled her light brown hair back into a ribbon and sat down at the table. She looked at Aang.

**"So Aang now that the world is safe from harm, do you think I could travel with you and see what is out there, please?" **she asked. He chuckled.

_**"Sure I don't see any harm in it."**_ Sokka laughed.

_**"Yeah with you three water bending, you can give Zuko baths and put his fire out." **_he said. Everyone else laughed but Zuko; he just ate. As everyone got done with dinner, Seume showed everyone their rooms. They wished each other a good night.

Seume walked back to find Zuko sitting on the deck. She came up and sat next to him.

**"So let me guess you're a fire bender right?" **He looked at her.

_**"Yeah I am fire bender. What, are you going to put my fire out with your water? Why didn't you tell me you are a water bender?" **_She was taken aback a little.

**"No, I'm not going to put out your fire. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to get a bad idea of me, so that is why." **He nodded, understanding. She hid a yawn.

**"Its late we better get some sleep. 'Night Zuko." **She walked to her room and I changed to her pajamas **Zuko is not a bad guy **_**after all...**_She thought as she got into bed and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Zuko leaned on the deck beam and he looked up at the stars.

_**"I don't know what do. I like her, but I love Mai. what to do?" **_he asked to no one as he hit his head on the beam. _**"Ouch that hurt." **_He rubbed his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Hide and Seek

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 3: Where is Toph?

As morning came, Seume woke up and rubbed her eyes as the sun shone into her bedroom. She got out of bed and changed into a light blue dress with flowers all over it. She put her hair up in a ponytail and walked out of her room. She walked past the deck where Zuko was sitting last night. She smiled as she saw him sound asleep on the deck beam.

She walked past him and saw Aang all ready for the day. She walked over to him.

**"Good morning, Aang! Did you sleep well?"** she asked. Aang nodded.

"_**Yeah. Thanks for letting us stay here for the night," **_he said with a smile. She smiled back.

**"No problem, but there was another girl with you yesterday, right?" **Aang shot up.

_**"Oh darn! Toph! I forgot to tell her to come here last night. We have to go find her." **_Seume nodded. As the others woke up, they all came and sat at the table.

**"Guys, we have to go find Toph. I didn't tell her where I live so she could be any where in town," **she said. Sokka looked at her.

_**"Well, it's a big town. Where could she be?" **_She looked at him.

**"I know the place she might be," **she replied.

As Zuko started to wake up, he rubbed his eyes.

_**"Ouch! I have a headache from hitting the beam last night, and I am still tired! That is the last time I am going to sleep just before sunrise,"**_ he said as rubbed his head. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Seume. _**Wow, the dress that Seume has on really brings out the color in her eyes, **_he thought. She turned around and saw Zuko.

**"Well, good morning! Did you sleep well?" **He yawned.

_**"Yeah, I did a little," **_he replied.

They all walked out of her house. Seume turned to the gang.

**"Okay, here is what we are going to do. We will spilt into teams and walk around the town. If we can't find her, we will meet in front of the fountain, okay?" **she said. They nodded. Zuko came up.

_**"I'll go with Seume," **_he said looking at her. The rest of the gang looked at him weirdly as they all split up. Zuko and Seume walked past the shops that were selling fruit, fish, meat, outfits, and jewelry. As they walked around, Zuko hid a yawn. Seume looked at him.

**"Are you sure you're okay, Zuko?" **she asked as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He nodded.

_**"Yeah it takes me a while to wake up,"**_ he replied. She smiled. _**Man, I am still tired but I can't let her know or she will try to make me take a nap, **_he thought to himself. They looked around some more. Seume didn't see her anywhere. As they got to the fountain, she saw Aang.

**"So, any luck?" **she asked. He shook his head.

_**"Nope. Any luck with you?" **_She replied with a **'no'.** She heard people near a shop talking about a girl in green, fighting at the rock arena. She smiled and turned to the gang.

**"Guys, I know where she is. Come on, let's go!" **They got to the arena. She looked around and saw a guy and Toph. She recognized the guy.

**"Hey, Rocky, go easy on her," **she called. He looked up.

_**"Well, if it's not my little water flower," **_he called back. She blushed.

**"You know I hate that nickname," **she said as she jumped down and ran up to him to hug him.

_**"Who are you?" **_someone said. She turned to see Toph.

**"My name is Seume. Hey, sorry about last night. I didn't mean to leave you out,"** She replied. Toph shrugged.

_**"No problem. Rocky took me in for the night and we have been here training early this morning."**_ Rocky nodded.

_**"Yeah, I saw her last night and took her to my place. She is a good earth bender, I can tell you that."**_ Toph blushed and he turns to me.

_**"So what's my little water flower doing today?" **_She giggled.

**"We were trying to find Toph, but now we did,"** she replied. Zuko came up to us.

_**"So how did she get the nickname 'water flower'?" **_he asked. She blushed deep red.

**"Please don't tell the story," **she pleaded. Rocky laughed and told it anyway.

_**"When she was really little, we were at the North Pole. She went everyday to see the flowers. One day, she saw some on the bank of the pond and she went over to pick them, but she slipped on the snow and landed into the water. The flowers floated to her as she got out of the water. She came back to the village dripping wet with the flowers in her hand." **_After he finished, Seume blushed.

**"Okay. Rocky. That. Is. All," **she said stressing every word. Rocky laughed.

_**"There's more to the story," **_he said.

_**"Well, go on," **_Sokka said. Seume crossed her arms.

_**"Well, I looked at her with the flowers," **_Rocky continued, _**"and I said well your just a little water flower." **_The gang laughed, except for Seume. Instead, turned bright red. Aang turned to Toph.

_**"Hey, Toph, Seume is going to come travel with us now." **_Toph smiled.

_**"Well, now we have four girls and three guys."**_

"_**Wait. If you're name is Aang, did you save the world?" **_Rocky asked. Aang nodded.

_**"Sure did," **_he replied.

_**"Do you think I can come along as well? I mean, if my little water flower is going. I will go, too." **_Seume blushed.

**"Stop calling me that, Rock Head." **Rocky looked at me.

_**"Hey, not that nickname." **_She laughed.

**"Now we have four boys and four girls! That's a lot of people," **she said. Aang nodded.

_**"Well, yeah, but I think Aapa can handle all you guys." **_She nodded as Zuko yawned. He looked at her.

_**"Well, what do you want to do now little water flower?"**_ She turned to him.

**"Don't call me that,"** she said with a pout. Her stomach rumbled.

**"Well, I guess we better get some lunch." **The gang nodded. _**Well, now I know what her nickname is. I think it's cute, **_Zuko thought as they walked to get their food. They sat down at a table.

**"So, what kind of nickname does Zuko have?" **Seume asked. He blushed.

_**"I don't have one," **_he replied making Toph laugh.

_**"Yeah you do! It's Zu-Zu." **_Seume burst out laughing.

**"Zu-Zu that is so cute." **Zuko blushes deep red.

_**"Well, it's not that cute," **_he said. She giggled.

**"Well, **_**I**_** think is cute." **She took a bite of her food. As they got done, they walked back to her house. Zuko yawned again.

**"You still look tired, Zuko?" **she asked concerned. He nodded.

_**"Well, a little but not that much," **_he replied. They all sat down in the living room. Seume sat next to Zuko as he yawned again. As they all started talking, Zuko started to fall asleep. Seume smiled as she looked at him. _**He looks cute when he's tired**_**, **she thought.

Zuko fell asleep and Sokka looked at him.

_**"Looks like Zuko is asleep." **_Seume put a finger to her lips.

**"Don't wake him up. He was tired all day," **she said, silencing him. As they all kept talking, she looked over at Zuko. ***He really does look cute. Sleeping little Zu-Zu,**she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Up Up and Appa

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 4: Let's Fly

As night time fell, the gang got ready to go to bed, but Zuko stayed asleep on the couch. Seume got up and looked at him.

**"He still looks so cute sleeping like that on the couch," **she whispered as she walked over and put a blanket over him. As she started to walk back to her room, she turned her head**. "Good night, Zu-Zu."**

She walked into her room and changed for the night. As she got into bed, she sighed.

_**I am happy that I met Aang and the others. They are very nice and I am really happy that I met them**_**, **she thought as she turned out the light and went to sleep.

Morning came as the sun shone in Seume's room. She woke up and went to wash her face. She got dressed in a cute pink dress with strawberries all over the skirt and torso. She put a strawberry clip in her hair and walked out of her room. As she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, Aang came in and smiled.

_**"Good morning, Seume! What are you making for breakfast?" **_he said, walking up to her. She giggled.

**"Well, some scrambled eggs and some other good things," **she replied. Zuko started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the blanket.

_**"When I went to sleep, I didn't have a blanket. I wonder if Seume put it on me last night..." **_he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Aang watched Seume cook.

_**"Hey Seume have you ever seen a flying bison?" **_he asked. She shook her head.

**"No, never. I always wanted to see one. They are so cute." **Zuko walked into the kitchen and he looked at Seume. _**Wow, that is a cute dress, wait, I can't be falling for her,**_he thought. Seume looked up.

**"Well, good morning, Zu-Zu, did you sleep well?" **she playfully asked. He blushed.

_**"Don't call me Zu-Zu," **_he mumbled. She giggled.

**"Well, you're just in time for breakfast," **she replied. Then, Sokka bounded into the kitchen.

_**"Is breakfast ready? I'm hungry,"**_ he said, rubbing his stomach. Seume blinked, startled.

**"It will be done soon. Let the others wake up."**

As the rest came down a few minutes later, they all sat at the table. Katara looked at Seume.

_**"So, where would you like to go, Seume, I mean when we leave here we can go anywhere," **_she said. Seume thought for a little bit.

**"Oh, how about The Western Air Temple. I heard that it is really cool." **Aang nodded.

_**"Yeah, it is. It has many cool places to hide and play," **_he said. She nodded as she ate her breakfast.

They finished breakfast, and Seume got a bag together and put in her drawing book, stuffed turtle-seal toy, that she had for a while, and her baby blanket. She walk into the living room to see everyone sitting around.

**"So, if we are all ready, I guess we can head to the temple," **she said. Everyone nodded and walked out of the house. Seume locked the door so no one will break in and put the key in her bag. Rocky turned to her.

_**"Are you sure you want to do this, water flower?"**_ he asked, concerned. She nodded.

**"Yeah, I love city life. Don't get me wrong, but I want to see what is out there."** He nodded as he mussed up her hair. They walked to where Appa stayed for the night. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

**"Wow, that's flying bison?" **she asked, amazed. Aang nodded.

_**"Yep! Meet Appa," **_he said, gesturing to the animal behind him. She looked up at him.

**"Hi there, big guy. I'm Seume, a friend of Aang," **she said, petting his fur. He looked at her and licked her face.

**"I think he likes me, Aang," **she said with a giggle. Aang laughed.

_**"Looks like it." **_She spotted something with a black and white tail.

**"Aang, what is that with the tail?"** she asked pointing to it. Its ears popped up, and it flew down to land on Aang's shoulder.

"_**Seume, meet Momo. He's my flying lemur and one of my pets." **_She stroked Momo, who purred in response.

**"So, how do I get up on the saddle?" **she asked, looking up at Appa's back. Aang laughed.

_**"Well, use Appa's tail to climb it."**_ As she walked on the tail, she sat down on the saddle. Aang airbended his way up, and Katara, Suki, and Toph sat by her. Then Sokka, Rocky, and Zuko sat on the other side while Aang sat on top of Appa's head. Seume looked up at Aang

**"So how does he fly?"** she asked him, curiously. He gave her a smile.

_**"Are you ready for the ride of your life?"**_ he asked, excitedly. She nodded. He turned to Appa.

_**"Are you ready boy?" **_he asked him, petting his fur. Appa roared, and Aang snapped the reins.

_**"Yip, yip! Let's fly boy!" **_Appa started lifting his feet off the ground. She hung onto the saddle and closed her eyes. As he flew under the clouds, she opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

**"Wow, Aang, it's so beautiful up here!" **She looked around at the land for a few more minutes. Zuko looked at her.

_**"I can't see why you think its so beautiful. It's just clouds and the sky," **_he huffed. She giggled.

**"Oh, Zu-Zu, I have been in town all my life, so this is like a dream come true for me." **Toph leaned onto Rocky.

"_**Yeah, it might be fun for you, water flower, but for an earthbender, like me and Rocky, flying is not fun," **_she said to her. Rocky rubbed her back.

_**"It will be okay, Toph, you have me to make sure you feel okay," **_he said. She hid a blush. Seume giggled as she took out her drawing book. Katara looked at it.

_**"Hey, what is that, Seume?" **_she asked. She turned to her.

**"Oh, it's my old drawing book, that I had forever." **Her stuffed animal fell out of her bag. Zuko pick it up.

_**"What is this? Is this a stuffed animal?" **_he asked with a raised eyebrow. She tried to grab it from his hands.

**"Give it back, Zu-Zu, that's mine!"** He held it out of her reach.

_**"So, you sleep with a stuffed animal, and let me guess you have a blanket as well?" **_She turned bright red.

**"Yeah, I have a baby blanket, so what? I had them ever since I was little," **she said as she yanked her stuffed animal out of his grasp and put it back into her bag.

**"Well, I can't wait to see what the temple looks like," **Seume said excitedly, switching to a different topic as they fly toward the temple. _**Pay back is best served cold, Zu-Zu. You I will make sure you never mess with a waterbender**_**, **she thought, hiding a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: Hear Kitty Kitty

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 5: Can I Keep It?

As the sun started to set, Seume looked around.

**"So, what are we going to do for the night? I mean, we can't keep flying; its just unsafe and it's going to get dark soon," **she said. Aang looked at her from where he was sitting.

_**"We will find a place to stay for the night, and we will set up camp," **_he replied.

As Aapa landed, they got to the campsite set up. After a few minutes, Sokka turned to Seume.

_**"Oh Seume, can you go get some firewood, please?" **_She looked up at him with a pout.

**"Why do I have to go? It's the boys' job to get the firewood." **Aang turned to her.

_**"Yeah, but we need Sokka here so he can help put up the tent," **_he said. She rolled her eyes.

**"Fine, I'll go," **she huffed. She grabbed Sokka's bag and walked into the woods, looking for firewood. As she found some, she heard a crunching of a leaf. She looked around.

**"Whoever you are, I know waterbending so don't come close!" **she said shakily. As she stood her ground, the thing came closer. She closed her eyes as it rubbed on her leg. As she opened them, she looked down to see a cute little saber-toothed tiger. She knelt down in front of it.

**"You are so cute! Are you the only one out here?" **she asked it. It looked at her with its yellow-green eyes and meowed. **"Oh, I just can't leave you out hear all alone. You're so cute and going to be my new pet. I just hope the others like you as much as I do" **It licked her hand as she got a little bit more firewood.

Back at the campsite, the others were wondering where Seume was. Zuko looked at the fire pit with his arms crossed.

_**"I can't start a fire without firewood. Where heck is Seume?"**_ he exclaimed.

_**"Yeah, she should be back by now," **_Aang said, looking around the campsite. Seume appeared moments later.

**"Sorry I took so long. I was making sure we had good firewood," **she said, holding up Sokka's wood stuffed bag. Aang looked up and furrowed his eyebrowed.

_**"Seume, why do you have a tail?" **_he asked. She looked at him with the same expression.

**"Tail? What tail?" **The saber-toothed tiger meowed behind her. Aang looked at her with wide eyes.

_**"Seume, can you show us what you found?" **_She took the tiger from her back.

**"I found her in the woods. Can I keep her, please? She was all alone and I will feed her, brush her, walk her, and clean up after her," **she begged, pouting. Rocky got up from where he was sitting.

_**"Slow down, water flower. You can keep her. She's so cute," **_he said with a smile. She smiled back as she petted the kitty. Katara kneeled down.

_**"So, what are you going to name her?" **_she asked. Seume looked at the kitty thoughtfully.

**"I think Fire Lily sounds cute," **she replied. Zuko crossed his arms.

_**"Great, another addition to the group," **_he said with an eye roll. She giggled.

**"Oh Zu-Zu, come on, she's just a kitty. How much harm can she do?" **He looked at her and sighed.

_**"Well, I guess can we start dinner. I'm getting hungry." **_Seume nodded. As they started to cook dinner. She walked over to Katara while Fire Lily was in a rock play pen that Toph made for her.

**"Hey, Katara, I know you're a master waterbender now, but can you show me a few moves? I would really like to learn that one move called the water whip," **she asked her. Her eyes lit up.

_**"Sure, Seume! Do you want to start before dinner?" **_she asked, excitement leaking out of her nonchalant question. Seume nodded. Katara showed her how to shift her weight through the stances. She got it down pretty well.

**"So, what other moves can you show me?" **she asked after a few more perfect tries. Katara showed her a few moves. Zuko came over to where they were practicing.

_**"Dinner is ready, come and eat." **_His voice startled Seume as her wave splashed him.

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Zu-Zu, you just scared me that's all," **she said apologetically. He looked at her, dripping wet.

_**"Watch where your tossing your water next time," **_he snapped as he stomped back to the fire pit. Katara and her laughed as they both followed Zuko. Seume saw Fire Lily sleeping near the tent so she petted her softly.

**"She's so cute," **she said. Meanwhile, Aang looked at Zuko's dripping wet body.

_**"What happened to you?" **_he asked slightly laughing. Zuko glared at him and pointed a finger at Seume.

_**"Seume splashed me with some of her waterbending,"**_ he growled. She blushed and looked down.

**"I'm sorry," **she said in a low voice. As he got dried off, she walked over to him. **"Zuko, I'm sorry for getting you wet. I didn't know you where there,"** she apologized again. He turned to face her with raised eyebrows.

_**"Wait, you called me Zuko instead of Zu-Zu," **_he said. She nodded and walked to the fire. She sat down on a log. Zuko looked at her in front of the fire.

_**Darn it, I made Seume upset at me and she didn't mean to splash me. Why did I have to make her upset? Oh, what to do... Her calling me Zu-Zu was cute, in a way. Oh, what should I do? **_He thought as he hit his head on a tree. He walked back to camp. Seume turned her head when he sat down. As they eat dinner, Aang looked over at her.

_**"So, Seume, how do you like the food so far?" **_he asked. She smiled, licking her lips.

**"Oh it's really good!" **she replied.

After everyone was done eating, the others go to sleep but Seume stayed up for a little bit. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

**"Why did I have to splash Zu-Zu? It was a mistake; now he is mad at me. I'm so stupid,"** she said to herself as she put her head on her arms. Tears fell to the ground.

Zuko couldn't sleep so he got out of his sleeping bag and walked to the fire. Seume saw him and turned her head. _**"Hey, water flower, I have something to say to you," **_he said sitting next to her. She growled at him and turned so her back was facing him. He sighed. _**"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for getting mad today. I didn't mean it; it was just cold water,"**_ he said sincerely. She hid a giggle and a smile. _**"I can tell you one thing, if I ever get you mad I know you can toss water at me to cool me off." **_She tried not to giggle but she couldn't hold it in as a little giggle slipped from her mouth. He looked at her. _**"I wonder if I can make you laugh?" **_he said. She closed her mouth as he went to tickle her feet. She bursted out laughing.

**"Okay… Zu-Zu... I… forgive you," **she exclaimed as he continued to tickle her feet.

_**"So, are we friends again?" **_he asked hopefully. She nodded.

**"Yep, we are," **she replied breathlessly. She yawned. **"I'm going to bed. 'Night Zu-Zu." **She walked to her sleeping bag and slipped inside She fell asleep instantly. Zuko looked at the fire thoughtfully.

_**I am happy that the water flower is happy again but can I be falling her?**_He thought to himself as he put out the fire.


	6. Chapter 6: Got Tea?

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon Chapter 6: Say Uncle

As Zuko walked back to his sleeping bag, he took off his shoes and slipped inside. _***I guess Seume's not so bad after all. I just hope she doesn't hit me with any more of her waterbending because the water is ice cold,* **_he thought before he fell asleep.

The sun started to rise as Seume woke up. She yawned.** "Wow, today looks like a great day to fly. I can't wait!" **she exclaimed. She went over and picked up Fire Lily. The baby tiger licked her face. **"Good morning, little kitty," **she greeted to her. Rocky woke up a few minutes after and walked over to Seume._** "So, did you have a nice talk with Zu-Zu last night?" **_he asked. She turned bright red. **"He was just trying to cheer me up that is all, rock head," **she replied. He messed up her hair. _**"Well, it seems like you like Zu-Zu a lot, little water flower."**_She blushed. **"Well, I do like him but I don't really know yet, so don't tell him anything." **Toph woke up after what Seume said._** "Tell Zuko what? That you like him?" **_she asked with raised eyebrows. Seume blushed harder.** "I like him only as a friend, that is all," **she replied.

Toph looked at her knowingly._** "I can tell your lying, water flower," **_she said. Seume locked eyes with her. **"How can you tell?" **She shrugged her shoulders._** "It's just a power I have," **_she replied. Seume growled as she walked over to some water to work on some of her moves that Katara showed her, but what she didn't know was Zuko's sleeping bag was right next to the water. She started to work on her moves for a little while. Suddenly, Aang rang throughout the campsite._** "Breakfast is ready," **_he called. Seume jumped as an ice cold wave splashed on Zuko. He jumped up dripping wet and glared at her_** "SEUME WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP!" **_he yelled. She giggled.** "I didn't mean to splash you." **

As she walked back to the campsite, Aang saw her and waved. _**"So are you happy that Katara has showed you some water bending moves?" **_he asked her, knowing the little scene that went down near the tents. She nodded as a soaking wet Zuko came near them. Rocky, standing nearby, looked at his wet form. _**"Whoa, what happened to you Zu-Zu?" **_he asked with amusement. Zuko looked at him. _**"Well, a little waterbender gave me a cold wake up call," **_he replied coldly. Seume looked up from her food. **"I'm sorry Zuko; I didn't mean to," **she apologized. _**"Well, next time just look where your water is going."**_

He sat down and grabbed some food. _**"So where do you want to go now?" **_Aang asked after a few moments of silent eating. Seume thought for a moment. **"How about Ba Sing Se,"** she suggested, **"I hear there is a really good tea shop there. I think it's called, like, the Jasmine Dragon." **Zuko looked at her _**"There is no place in Ba Sing Se called that," **_he said._** "Yeah there is, Fire-fly, you know, your uncle runs the shop and makes really good tea," **_Toph said. Zuko shook his head._** "Do we really have to go there?" **_Seume nodded.** "Yeah, I would really like to see it," **she said._** *This is going to be a long day,* **_he thought.

As the gang got ready to fly, Seume looked over at Zuko. **"Look, I am really sorry for waking you up this morning," **she said sincerely. He didn't say anything back so she left him alone. She get on the saddle with Fire lily. Katara, sitting next to her, looked at her. _**"So, do you want to learn some move moves later on, Seume?" **_she asked. Seume nodded as Zuko got on the saddle after them. He looked at her, and she turned her head. He was still a little wet from her waterbending. He sat down as Toph looked at Seume. _**"Are you and Zu-Zu having a fight, water flower?" **_she asked. Seume shook her head. **"No, we are not in a fight," **she replied as she laughed. ***Yeah, if you call Zuko not talking to me a fight, then you hit the nail on the head,* **she thought.

Appa started to fly towards Ba Sing Se, Suki looked over at Seume._** "Seume, what happened to make Zuko mad at you?" **_she asked. Seume looked at her. **"Well, I accidentally splashed Zuko with some water him while he was sleeping," **she said. Sokka, hearing the conversation, looked at her. _**"Well, I guess you really cooled him down this morning,"**_ he said. She giggled a little. **"Yeah, I guess." **Zuko looked at her. _**"I guess she just has to watch where her bending's going from now on," **_he said coldly. Seume bit her lower lip._** "Zuko you're a baka-ni; that's what you are," **_she yelled at him. He raised his eyebrows._** "What does that mean?" **_She turned around. **"It means stupid idiot and that's what you are," **she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Rocky looked at her._** "**_

_**Now, Seume that was way out of line and just plain mean," **_he scolded. Aang turned around._** "Hey, Seume, would you like to come up here and sit beside me?" **_She nodded and walked up. Zuko looked at her._** *Wow, she is really upset; I never saw her like this. Her aqua eyes don't sparkle when she's upset,* **_he thought to himself.

Seume looked back at zuko as a tear ran down her Lily was asleep on her bag. Rocky looked at her._** "Water flower, you know you can come back and sit with us," **_he said, patting the empty space next to him. She shook her head.** "No, Zuko is still mad at me and I'm just going to stay up here for a while," **she replied. Zuko looked at her. _***Wow, she is really upset. She's not even calling me Zu-Zu like she does. Maybe I was a little too harsh on her this morning. I didn't mean to be, but that is just what I'm like in the morning sometimes,* **_he thought to himself. Suki, changing the subject, looked at Seume._** "So, Seume, are you excited to go to Ba Sing Se?" **_she asked. Seume gave a little smile. **"Yeah, it will be my first time there," **she said. Suki smiled._** "Well, I think that Seume is going to like the city. There is a lot of shopping there," **_Sokka said. Seume giggled.** "Really? Wow, I can't wait!" **she exclaimed.

As they neared the city, Seume looked at the wall and the many buildings.** "Wow, it's so big bigger than my city by a long shot!" **she said. Appa landed on the grass. She grab her bag with Fire lily and the gang walked to the gate._** *How can I make Seume like me again? She's really mad at me; I don't blame her,* **_Zuko thought. They walked around the city.

Seume looked at all the shops as they walked toward the tea shop.** "Wow, this is a big tea shop," **she said, amazed. An older man came out shortly with his hair pulled into a top knot.

He was holding a tray of tea. He looked at us and smiled._** "Zuko it's so good to see you," **_the man said as he hugged Zuko tightly. _**"Nice you see you guys again, but I don't think I have met you two?"**_ He gestured to Seume and Rocky. Seume bowed. **"My name is Seume and this is my friend Rocky," **Seume said. The man bowed back._** "Would you like a cup of tea? I make a mean cheery blossom." **_She smiled.** "Yes, that would be nice." **They sit down at a table. A couple minutes later, he came back with the tea.** "Oh, I never got your name," **she said to him. He laughed._** "Call me Iroh." **_Zuko turned to his uncle. _**"Uncle, can you help me with something?" **_Iroh nodded._** "Sure, anything for my favorite nephew," **_he replied.

They stand to the side so everyone was out of earshot. _**"Well, Seume is mad at me do you think there is away to make her not mad at me?" **_Zuko asked his uncle. _**"Well, it's like a flower if to take care of it will bloom and be pretty, but make fun of it will not get sunlight," **_Iroh wisely replied. Zuko raised an eyebrow._** "What does that have to do with Seume?" **_Iroh laughed. _**"You will see my nephew, you will see," **_he said as he peers over at Seume._** "She is a pretty, young girl." **_Zuko smiled. _**"Yeah, she is," **_he replied, looking at her too.


	7. Chapter 7: Howl and Make Up

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame a Fire Dragon

Chapter 7: A Howling Good Time

As Seume drank her tea, she looked around the shop.

**"Wow, this is a really wonderful tea shop and it has really good tea. I really like it here. I'm happy we came by."** Katara took a sip of her tea.

_**"If your done with your tea we can go work on some waterbending techniques for a little bit,"**_ she suggested. Seume nodded and put Fire lily down on the floor. Iroh came over to where the girls were sitting.

_**"So, how did you like your tea, Seume?" **_he asked. She turned to him.

**"It was really good. Thanks a lot." **She smiled at him. Zuko looked at her from his seat.

**How can I make Seume like me again? I mean, I really want her to like me again, but how can I? **he thought.

Katara and Seume walked to the pond to work on some moves.

_**"You know, you should forgive Zuko. I mean, I know he made you upset, but you have to forgive him. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while, even me," **_Katara said after a few minutes. Seume stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

**"Yeah, I know. It's just he is, well, still mad at me for splashing him this morning. I guess I did give him a cold wake up call." **She giggled a little bit after she said that.

Fire lily walked around inside the tea shop and went into Zuko's room. She jumped on his bed and found his stuffed dragon toy. She took it in her teeth and started to nibble on it. Zuko walked into his room and found the saber-toothed tiger on his bed with his toy.

_**"SEUME! GET YOUR TIGER OUT OF MY ROOM!" **_he yelled out the window. Seume walked to his room. She looked at him then noticed Fire lily on the bed with the toy.

**"Oh, that's so cute! Looks like she found a new toy, Zuko." **She picked her pet up and took the toy out of her mouth. She turned to him. **"Why didn't you tell me you had a stuffed animal like me, Zu-Zu?"** He turned bright red.

_**"Well, I had it ever since I was little-" He looked up at her. "Wait, did you just call me, Zu-Zu, again?" **_he asked with raised eyebrows. Seume giggled.

**"Yep, I did. I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I should watch where my water is going. I didn't know you were right there," **she apologized. He turned a brighter red.

_**"Well, I didn't mean to yell," **_he mumbled. She giggled at his poor apology, but she knew he meant what he said.

**"So, are we friends again?" **she asked. He smiled.

_**"Yeah, we are," **_he confirmed. She sat on his bed and sighed. _**"Don't you have some more moves to learn?" **_he asked. She shook her head.

**"Well, yes, but Katara said we could take a little break for now,"** she replied as she looked at him. His hair was still a little wet from this morning**."Zu-Zu, so tell me, how long where you going to wait and tell me you had a toy dragon?" **she asked, teasing. He sat beside her.

_**"Well, you never asked me, so I guess when I wanted to tell you." **_She giggled and messed up his hair. He looked at me.

_**Her aqua eyes are sparkling again. I'm happy, **_he thought to himself. She got off the bed.

**"Want to go into town for a little bit?" **she asked. He nodded as they walked into the main area of the tea shop. Suki looked at her and Zuko.

_**"Hey, Seume you know there is a wolf show tonight? Do you want to go to it?" **_Seume nodded.

**"Sure that would be fun right, Zu-Zu?" **she asked him. He nodded. Iroh came up to them.

_**"I saw that play a week ago. It was great," **_he said. Seume nodded Suki turned to her with raised eyebrows.

_**"Wait, you just called him Zu-Zu. That means you both made up, right?" **_she asked.

**"Yeah, we did," **Seume responded with a smile while Zuko blushed a little.

_**"Looks like we have two love birds," **_Sokka chimed. They both turned bright red in embarrassment. She took Zuko's hand.

**"Come on, lets go into town." **She dragged him toward the door. Suki laughed.

_**"Okay, see you later, love birds." **_They shot her a glare and walked out the door.

As they walked into town, they saw a toy shop. They walked in, and Seume dragged Zuko him over to where the stuffed animals were. They looked at the shelves. Seume pick up one of them.

**"Wow, it's a sliver white wolf!" **she exclaimed. Zuko walked over to her.

_**"What is a sliver, white wolf?" **_he asked. She giggled.

**"Well, it's a rare, wild wolf. It's so cute they made a lot of toys that look like it, but seems like this is the last one,"** she said as she put it back on the shelf. She went into a different isle. Zuko stayed where he was.

_**I bet Seume would be happy if I got that for her. I bet she really would.**_

In a different isle, Seume look around and found a collar with cherry blossoms and a bell on it. She picked it up and walked back to where Zuko was. She walk up to him and showed him the collar.

**"Look what I found for Fire lily." **He looked at it.

_**"That's nice it will look good on her," **_he replied. She nodded and went to go pay for it. _**"Hey, Seume, can you wait outside for a little bit? I have to do something," **_he said when she was done paying. She looked at him oddly.

**"Sure, okay. I'll be outside." **She walked out the door. Zuko quickly went to the stuffed animal isle. He payed for the wolf and bought an aqua ribbon that wraps around it. He put it in a bag and walked out. He saw Seume sitting on a bench.

_**"Ready to go back?" **_he asked as he approached her. She nodded and stood up.

**"So, what's in the bag?" **she asked trying to peer into it. He put it behind his back.

_**"Oh, nothing. I just got something for my uncle that's all." **_She nodded as they walked back to the tea shop. She held his hand trying to get the bag.

_**"No, no, little water flower. You just have to wait." **_She huffed and crossed her arms.

**"You're no fun." **He laughed.

_**"So, you won't tell anyone about my dragon toy, will you?" **_She fake thought about it before she answered.

**"Hmmm… maybe…" **She saw the horrified expression on his face and laughed. **"I'm kidding. Of course I won't tell anyone, Zu-Zu." **

As night fell the gang walk to the stage and sat down in the seats. Zuko hid a small yawn with the back of his hand as the play started. Iroh, sitting next to him, noticed this.

_**"Zuko are you tired we can leave?"**_ Zuko shook his head.

_**"I'm fine, Uncle," **_he replied. Later on during the play, Zuko put his head on Seume's shoulder. His eyes closed and she smiled.

_**"See, I told you like him," **_Toph said in a low voice. Seume blushed.

**"No, he's just tired from today, that's all," **she replied. She looked over at him sound asleep on her shoulder. She smiled.

_**He does look really cute...**_she thought.

As the play came to an end, Seume shook Zuko awake.

**"Zu-Zu, its time to wake up,"** she said. He lifted his head off her shoulder, stretched rubbed his eyes.

_**"Did I miss the play?" **_he asked. She giggled.

_**"Yeah, pretty much," **_she replied with a smile.

_**"It was really good," **_Aang said. Rocky walked up to them.

_**"Well, looks like someone made up," **_he said. Seume hid a blush.

**"Yeah, we did." **They walked back to the tea shop. Zuko rubbed his eyes. **"You're sleepy, huh?"** He nodded.

**"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep." **She giggled as they walked into the shop. Everyone said 'Good night' and went to their rooms. Before Seume went to her room, Zuko called her over. _**"I got something for you," **_he said handing her the bag. She took the bag and opened it. Her eyes lit up as she took out the stuffed silver, white wolf.

**"Oh, thank you so much! I love it!"** she exclaimed as she hugged it. Zuko yawned as he made his way to his room. **"Good night, Zu-Zu!"** She looked at her wolf. "**Wow, this was so nice of Zuko to get this for me. I'm really happy. I'm glad I made up with him. He is really sweet,"** she said to herself as she walked to her


	8. Chapter 8: Good Old Times

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 8: Seeing Old Friends

Seume got up off the couch and walked to her room.

**I wonder why Zu-Zu got so tired when we came back home. I hope he's not coming down with anything, **she thought worriedly. She walked past his room and looked in at him sound asleep on his bed. She smiled and went closer to him. He shivered a little bit._**I thought firebenders couldn't get cold because of their warm body heat. **_Shepulled the blanket over him.

**"Good night, Zu-Zu. Sweet dreams," **she whispered in his ear. She walked out of his room to go her room. Fire lily slept on her bed as she got into her night gown. She quickly fell asleep after her head hit the pillow.

The sun shone into Seume's room as she woke up the next morning. She got dressed in a cute top with cherries surrounding the torso. She walked out of her room. Iroh looked at her.

_**"Ah, good morning, Seume! Did you sleep well?" **_he asked with a smile. She nodded.

**"Yeah, thanks so much for letting us stay the night, Iroh," **she replied as she sat down at the table and drank a cup of rose tea. Fire lily came out and jumped on her lap. She pet her gently. **"Fire lily, I got a gift for my little tiger," **she said to her. She put the collar around her neck. **"Oh, you look so cute," **she cooed. Fire lily meowed and purred. Sokka yawned as he came into the room.

_**"Well, I see one of the love birds is up this morning,"**_ he teased. Seume turned bright red and glared at him.

**"Sokka, when I get my hands on you," **she threatened. He laughed.

_**"What are you going to do, use your waterbending on me?" **_She growled as Aang walked in.

_**"Morning! So what do you want to do today?" **_he asked. She turned to him.

**"I don't know yet. I'll think of something," **she replied as the others woke up, Zuko being the last one to come down. Seume looked at him and giggled.

_**"What's so funny, water flower?" **_he asked her. She giggled.

**"Your hair is all messed up," **she said. He looked at himself in a mirror.

_**"I just woke up," **_he mumbled. He sat down at the table with the rest of them.

Later on in the day, they were just hanging out at the shop when a guy with tan hair came in to the shop. Seume looked up and immediately recognized him.

**"Yuri, is that you?" **she said. The guy turned around and smiled.

_**"Seume? I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" **_She gave him a hug.

**"I'm good how are you," **she replied. Rocky got up off his chair.

_**"Yuri, it's good to see you again!" **_Yuri nodded. Zuko looked at him.

_**"Who's he?" **_he said raising an eyebrow at Yuri. Seume giggled.

**"This is my dear friend, Yuri, we are like the best of friends when we where little,**" she replied.

_**"Hey, want to go back to my place to hang out?" **_he asked. Everyone nodded in response. As they made their way to his house, Zuko stole a glance at Seume.

_**She is so cute when she's happy like this, he thought still looking at here.**_

They walked into the house and sat down. Suki turned to Seume.

_**"So, how did you guys meet?" **_she asked her and Yuri.

**"Well, when I was little he came up to the North Pole one day and we became friends,"** she answered. Yuri chuckled.

_**"Yeah, Water lily and I are friends," **_he added.

_**"But your nickname is water flower. Is water lily one as well?" **_Toph asked with a raised eyebrow. Seume giggled.

**"Well, it's a long story," **she responded. Yuri started to tell the story.

_**"When she was little we had this pond full of water lilies and she loved them so much, so one day she was trying to grab one from the bank but she lost her grip and fell in. I came over to see if she was okay, but when she came up she had a water lily on her head. She looked so funny that I started laughing." **_She blushed deep red.

**"Okay, that's enough, Yuri. Don't make me say your nickname,"** I threatened.

_**"What's his nickname," **_Sokka asked curiously. She giggled.

**"Okay, his nickname is seaweed head." **Everyone burst out laughing.

_**"Well, I see the two love birds are happy," **_he said, looking between her and Zuko. She turned blood red.

**"Sokka, you are so dead when I get my hands on you," **she said, glaring at him. Toph looked at Zuko.

**"Maybe you guys are love birds now," **she said, nudging him. He blushed.

_**"No, we're not!" **_he exclaimed. Seume then blushed as well.

_**Well, maybe I do like him a little more now,**_ she thought.

It started to get dark so they said 'good bye' to Yuri. Seume turned to Zuko.

**"Hey, Zu-Zu, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," **she asked concerned. He looked a her.

_**"Yeah, I'm fine, water flower, just a little tired that's all," **_he responded. She nodded as they walked back into the shop. Iroh, wiping the tables, noticed them come in.

_**"Did you have a good time with your friend?" **_he asked with a smile. Seume nodded.

**"Yeah, we did. It was great to see him again," **she replied.

As night fell, Zuko turned to Seume.

_**"Hey, Seume, do you want to go see the firelight fountain tonight?" **_he asked. She hid a blush.

**"Sure, Zu-Zu, I would love to," **she said with a smile. Suki turned to them before they went out the door.

_**"Have fun on your date!" **_she called. Seume blushed and looked away.

_**"Yeah, I just hope the two love birds don't get wet," **_Sokka teased. She formed a water ball in her hands and tossed it at him. They walked out quickly, not waiting for his reaction. Zuko took her hand as they went to the fountain.

_**"Seume, I'm really glad that you're having a good time," **_he said to her. She blushed.

**"Yeah, me too." **They stood in front of the fountain. She looked at it thoughtfully and took out a coin.

_**"What's that for?" **_he asked, looking at it.

"You'll see." She tossed the coin.

**I wish that Zu-Zu and I will be together**, she wished. She opened her eyes to see Zuko smile as he tossed a coin into the fountain as well.

_**I hope Seume and I will be together, **_he wished. They smile at each other then walked back to the tea shop. When they came in everyone was getting ready for bed. They both say 'good night' and walked to their rooms. Seume lied down on her bed as Fire lily jumped on top of her. She pet her softly.

**"You know, Fire lily, I think Zu-Zu is the nicest person," **she said to her.

Iroh walked over to Zuko.

_**"You really care about Seume, don't you?" **_he said. Zuko blushed.

_**"Well, yeah but as a friend that's all,"**_ he mumbled, embarrassed. As he walked to his room, Iroh chuckled.

_**"My nephew, you're falling in love."**_


	9. Chapter 9: Furry Friend

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 9 : Purr-fect Prowling Around

As morning came, Seume woke up and look in the mirror.

**"I need a bath. I look gross like I have been rolling around in mud," **she said in disgust. She took off her light blue night gown with dark blue bubbles and hopped into the shower. She washed her hair with a shampoo that smelt like fire lilies and used some body wash that smelt like moon flower. As she got out and dried off, she saw Fire lily asleep on the bed. She pet her and then wrapped a towel around her hair. She got dressed in a cute red skirt and a pink top that had sparkles shaped like a phoenix. She walked out of her room to I see Iroh walking down the hallway.

**"Good morning, Iroh. You're up early," **she said. He looked at her.

_**"Yeah, I have to get the shop ready. Oh, Seume, can you go into town for me? I need a few things. Will you go please?" **_he asked. She smiled and nodded in response. He gave her money.

_**"Here is something for you get yourself something nice." **_He gave her a few extra pieces.

**"Sure, are the others still asleep?" **She heard Zuko come down the stairs. He looked at her.

_**Wow seume looks so pretty today**_, he thought. She turned around, facing him.

**"Oh, good morning Zu-Zu!" **she greeted. He was in his pajamas that were red and gold sleep pants and a dark red shirt. He rubbed his eyes.

_**"Where are you going this early?" **_he asked. She giggled.

**"Going into town to help out Iroh. Why are you up so early?" **He chuckled.

_**"I'm a firebender. I rise with the sun," **_he replied. She giggled again and walked out not before Zuko got whiff of her body wash.

_**"That's fire lily," **_he said automatically, _**"It smells really good." **_She smiled at him and grabbed Sokka's bag.

**"I'll be back soon." **She walked out the door. Zuko hid a sneeze. Iroh looked over at him. _**"Looks like you have a cold, Zuko." **_Zuko shook his head.

_**"No, pollen got in my nose that's all, Uncle," **_he responded.

As Seume walked around town getting the things on the list Iroh gave her, she heard a crash making her yelp a little.

**"Who's there? I will fight," **she called, standing in a fight position. A cute little pygmy puma came out. She was pure black with a white star on the top of her head. Seume looked at her thoughtfully.** "You are so cute! Are you the only one?" **she asked, looking around the alley. The puma meowed. **"Oh I can't leave you out here all alone! I'll take you home." **She picked her up and got the bags she had with her.

**"You need a collar," **she told her. She went into a shop found a really pretty one with pink dots and an aqua blue crystal. She paid for it then saw a turtle-duck toy. She bought it too. "**I bet Zuko will like this because he got me my sliver white wolf," **she said. She look at the puma. **"Your name will be Midnight Star. I think that's the best name for you," **she told her. Midnight Star meowed as they walked back to the tea shop. Seume gave the things to Iroh then Aang looked at her.

**"Hey, Seume looks like you got a new friend," **he said, pointing out Midnight Star. She nodded as Fire Lily came up to her. She looked at Midnight and nuzzled her.

**"That's so cute! They're friends!" **Zuko came up and looked in the bag. Iroh takes the bag and Seume grabbed the turtle-duck. She took it to her room and set it on her bed. Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Katara came up to her.

_**"Seume, do you want to work on some waterbending moves?" **_she asked. Seume nodded and went to go change into her light blue with white roses bathing suit. Katara changed into some training wraps. They walked in to the center of the pond, Katara showed her some new moves.

Zuko walked into Seume's room and looked at the turtle-duck.

_**"I wonder who's going to get this?" **_he said to himself, picking it up. He put it back on her bed and walked out to the pond where Seume and Katara were working on thier moves and he looked at Seume in her bathing suit. _**"You're looking good, Seume. Keep it up," **_he said to her. She turned around and she saw him a few feet near the pond.

_**Great, he saw me in my bathing suit**_**, **she thought. Katara looked at her and smiled.

_**"You're doing really well, Seume. You're getting your form down and that's a big part," **_she said. Seume smiled back at her and nodded. Aang came out with Sokka and Suki.

**"Don't say anything, Sokka," **she warned him. He laughed.

_**"That is a cute bathing suit. Is it from a old time movie?" **_he teased.

**"Ha, ha, ha," **she said, rolling her eyes.

_**"I think it's cute on her. It brings out her eye color," **_Suki said. Seume smiled as Sokka laughed. She made a part ice ball, part water ball and tossed it at him.

**"That will cool you down." **She smiled smugly as he spit out some water that went in his mouth. Aang laughed as Katara looked at her with raised eyebrows.

_**"How did you make that?" **_she asked, amazed. Seume giggled and shrugged.

**"I guess I learned it on my own." **Katara nodded.

_**"That's good that you can learn some moves on your own, as well."**_

_**"Lunch is ready! Come and eat!" **_Iroh called from inside the tea shop. They all went inside to see Rocky sitting at the table.

_**"Let me guess, Sokka got wet again?" **_Seume smiled and nodded.

_**"So, how are the two lovebirds today?" **_Toph said, looking at her and Zuko. She turned blood red.

**"We're good, thanks," **she mumbled. As they ate lunch, Midnight Star went into Sokka's room and took his boomerang. She brought it out and started to bite on it. Sokka looked at her and gasped.

_**"Bad, puma! That's not a toy," **_he scolded her. Midnight bit his hand and Seume giggled.

**"That's what you get, Sokka," **she said as they finished up lunch. He glared at her as he sucked the part where he got bit. Rocky came up behind her.

_**"So, what's this about lovebirds I've been hearing about, Water Flower?" **_he asked. She sighed.

**"It was Sokka that came up with the name and now he won't let it go."** Rocky tried to ruffle her hair but she ducked.

_**"Don't let it bother you too much." **_She nudged him and nodded. She went into her room after and pulled out her drawing book.


	10. Chapter 10: Feathered Friends

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 10: It's a bird It's a plane No its Hawky!

Seume went into her room and changed into some shorts and a cute top with hearts. She grabbed her drawing book and walked out into the garden. She sat down on the rocks and started to draw. After a few minutes, she saw a bird fly down and land on the tree next to her. She looked up in surprise.

**"Oh, hi there! You're are really pretty," **she said. The bird came down from the tree and hopped over to her. **"It's ok I won't hurt you."** She went back to drawing. The bird jumped on her leg and sat there for a while. She giggled. **"You are really friendly." **She giggled some more as Zuko came to the garden.

_**"Hey, Seume. What are you up to?" **_She continued to giggle.

_**"Oh, I was just drawing a little bit. What are you up to?" **_He looked at her.

_**"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what you were up to," **_he said as he hid a cough. She looked at him with worry.

**"Are you sure you're not getting sick? You look a little pale," **she commented. He laughed a little but it sounded strained.

_**"I'm a firebender. We don't get sick." **_She giggled.

**"Hey, do you want to see my drawing after I'm done?" **Zuko nodded.

_**"Sure, just come and find me when you're done." **_He walked back into the tea shop.

As Seume got done with her drawing, she saw the bird hop on top of her book.

**"Oh, you want me to draw you?" **she asked. The bird nodded.

**"Okay, I will. You are so cute," **she cooed. She started on it's head and worked her way to its wings. Sokka approached her, looking around.

_**"Seume, have you seen my boomerang anywhere?" **_he asked. She shook her head.

**"Sorry, Sokka." **He looked at the bird on the ground and raised his eyebrows.

_**"No it can't be!" **_he said in astonishment. Seume looked at him.

**"What is it, Sokka?" **He turned to me.

_**"I had a hawk just like that." **_She looked at him.

**"You did?" **He nodded. The hawk looked at him and flew up to his shoulder. It nuzzled his face.

_**"Hawky, is that you?" **_Sokka asked petting it. Seume looked up at him and smiled.

**"Looks like it knows you, Sokka." **He nodded.

_**"Yeah, he knows me. I'm his master," **_he said proudly. She giggled.

**"He's really pretty and sweet." **It flew over to her shoulder.

**"He likes me, too!" **Sokka laughed.

_**"Yeah, looks like."**_

They walked back into the house after a few minutes. Katara looked up from the book she was reading.

_**"Sokka is that Hawky?" **_she asked with raised eyebrows. Sokka smiled and nodded.

_**"He was outside in the garden with Seume," **_he replied. Fire Lily came up to Seume. She picked her up.

**"There's my little tiger," **she cooed. Fire Lily looked at Hawky and meowed. **"Oh, you want to make friends?" **She meowed again. Hawky looked at her as she nuzzled it. **"Aww, they like each other," **Seume said. Her drawing book fell to the floor and opened up to an undone picture of Zuko and her. Katara looked at it.

_**"What is that picture?" **_Seume looked down at the book.

**"Oh, its nothing," **she said quickly as she picked it up, closed it, and tucked it under her arm. She hid a blush. Zuko and Aang came up a few seconds after. Aang looked at Hawky with a smile.

_**"Hawky's back! I bet you're happy, Sokka," **_he said. Sokka nodded happily.

_**"Who's Hawky?" **_Zuko said, giving the bird a puzzled expression. Seume giggled.

**"It's Sokka's pet bird," **she responded. He tried to hide a cough.**"That's the second time you coughed today, Zuko. Are your sure your not sick?" **she asked concerned. He looked at her.

_**"I'm not sick! Quit asking me that!" **_he snapped.

Toph and Rocky came into the living room.

_**"Hey, Water Flower, what's with the bird?" **_Rocky asked, pointing at Hawky. Seume looked up from her book.

**"Oh, that's Sokka's pet hawk," **she replied. He nodded.

_**"Well, Toph is a pretty good earthbender. She really knows some moves," **_he said. Toph blushed.

_**"Yeah, but having a teacher like Rocky helps," **_she said. Seume smiled as Zuko sneezed. She looked up.

**"Zuko, for the last time, you do you have a cold?" **He crossed his arms.

_**"I do not, Water Flower," **_he snapped. Toph looked at him.

_**" I can tell your lying, sparkle butt," **_she said in a sing-song tone. Seume giggled.

**"Yeah, Zu-Zu, like toph said you're sick." **He growled.

_**"I'm not sick! I'm going to my room." **_She laughed as Zuko stomped into his room. He lied down on his bed.

_**"I guess I have a little cold, but Seume was just looking out for me. She didn't have to use my nickname," **_he said to no one. He yawned and rolled over to his pillow. _**"But Seume is sweet to look out for me like that. She's a really sweet girl." **_He fell asleep.

Seume got up of her seat.

**"I better go see how Zu-Zu is. I'll be right back," **she said. She walked to his room and opened the door slowly not to wake him up. She smiled and saw him sound asleep on his bed. She tossed a blanket over him and moved some hair out of his face. She felt his forehead.

_**Look's like he's running a low fever. I just hope it doesn't get worse**_**, **she thought worriedly.

She smiled and closed the shades of his window. She closed the door and walked back to the other room.

_**"So, how is he?" **_Rocky asked.

**"He's out like a light. He's sound asleep. I guess he was just tired that's all," **she said with a shrug. **"I just hope he doesn't get any sicker than he already is." **Rocky rubbed her head.

_**"Don't worry, Water Flower. He'll be fine,"**_ he reassured her. She smiled and nodded. She grabbed her drawing book and started to work on the picture of Zuko and her.


	11. Chapter 11: Moonlight Night

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 11: Moonlight Meeting

As night started to fall, everyone got ready for bed. Seume stayed in the living room for a while. Rocky looked at her with concern.

_**"Are you okay, Water Flower?" **_he asked. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

**"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just worried about Zu-Zu. He's running a fever and I hope it doesn't get worse," **she told him worriedly. He rubbed her head.

_**"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs some rest, trust me," **_he assured her. She smiled. They said 'good night' and Rocky walked to his room. Seume sighed. She looked out the window and saw the stars shine. Suddenly, she got up from where she was sitting.

**"I wonder if Yue will be out tonight. I haven't talked to her in a while. I bet she missed me," **she said to herself. She walked out to the garden to the spot where she was drawing and sat down by the pond. She gazed at the moon in the water. All of a sudden, Yue came down smiling her.

_**"Hi, Seume! Long time, no see," **_Yue greeted. Seume smiled and started to talk to her.

**"I'm learning water bending moves now from Katara and I'm doing really well." **Yue nodded.

_**"I see Sokka has been bugging you, huh?" **_Seume nodded in response.

**"Yep! He has now called Zuko and me love birds," **she said wryly. Yue laughed.

_**"Yeah, I know but he's a good guy."**_

**"Yeah, he's like a little brother, always making fun of you or getting in your face," **Seume said with a giggle. Yue laughed.

_**"Yeah, I know," **_she replied. A little after, Zuko woke up from his sleep.

_**"I don't know why I got so tired. I guess it was the cold," **_he said to himself as the blanket slipped off the bed. He picked it up. _**"Seume, must have put this over me." **_He tossed it back on the bed and put on a red and gold robe. He walked out of his room and overheard Seume talking to someone. He peered out to the garden. _**"Who is she talking to?" **_he asked to no one.

He walked out a little more and saw Seume.

_**"Wow, seume looks really pretty in the moonlight." **_He looked at her with her aqua eyes sparkling as the moonlight shone on her, making her look like she had pure white wings. He smiled then coughed. Seume turned around and locked eyes with him.

**"Z-Zuko, I didn't see you there!" **she said in surprise. His gold eyes shone in the moonlight like a jungle cat. She got up and tripped on a rock. As she started to fall, Zuko grabbed her hand before she hit the water.

_**"Don't worry, I got you. You're safe," **_he assured her. She blushed as he set her upright. He sat down on one of the big rocks. _**"Seume, what are you doing out here? It's really late," **_She blushed again.

**"Well, I couldn't sleep so I wanted to talk to Yue. She was one of my best friends when I was living at the North Pole, and I would talk to her if I couldn't sleep," **she replied. She hid a yawn with the back of her hand and shivered a little.

_**"You're not getting sick are you?" **_Zuko asked concerned. She shook her head.

**"No, there's a light chill in the air, that's all." **He chuckled softly as she looked back at Yue.

**"Sokka talks about you from time to time," **Seume said to her. She nodded as Seume shivered a little bit more. Zuko took off his robe and held it out for her.

_**"Here, put this on. It'll warm you up." **_She put on his robe, and it felt warm from his body heat.

**"Won't you get cold since I have your robe on?" **she asked. He chuckled.

_**"No, my body heat is warm. I'll be fine," **_he replied. Yue looked at him.

_**"How have you been, Zuko?" **_she asked. He looked at her.

_**"I've been okay." **_Seume yawned again. _**"Looks like you're tired," **_he observed. She shook her head.

**"No, I'm not," **she said as she crossed her arms, He laughed then hid a cough. **"Zuko, you're still sick. Maybe you should go to bed." **He shook his head.

_**"No, I can stay up a little longer unlike you," **_he said, pointing out Seume's tiredness. She yawned.

**"But I want to talk with Yue a little more." **Yue looked at her.

**"Seume, I'll always be here and you do need your rest." **Seume rubbed her eyes.

**"But I'm not tired, really," **she insisted. Zuko stood up and held out his hand.

_**"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." **_She nodded as she said 'goodbye' to Yue. They walked into the house and she hugged his robe.

**His robe smells like cinnamon. I like it, **she thought. Zuko looked at her.

_**She looks like a little kid with her favorite blanket, **_he also thought. He walked her to her room.

**"Thanks for catching me," **she said with a smile. He returned the gesture.

**"I didn't want you to get hurt, that's all," **he replied. She opened her door.

**"What about your robe, don't you want it back?" **He shook his head.

_**"You can keep it for tonight." **_She blushed.

**"Good night, Zu-Zu." **He turned to her.

_**"Good night, Water Flower." **_Seume closed her door and dressed in her night gown with the robe still warm as she wrapped it around her.

She got into bed but before she fell asleep, she hugged her wolf toy that Zuko got for her.

**"Wow, I'm so lucky," **she said before sleep took over.

Meanwhile, Zuko got back into bed.

_**"Wow, Seume was really pretty in the moonlight. She looked like a angel and her eyes were so pretty,**_" he said right before he fell asleep.

What we didn't know was that Toph was in the shadows watching them.


	12. Chapter 12:Sunny Day

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 12 : Hi-Ho Hi-Ho off the Northern Air Temple We Go!

As morning came Seume woke up to see the sun shining in her room. She smiled as she hugged Zuko's robe.**"Wow, his robe is really soft. I wonder what kind of fabric it's made out of?" **She got out of bed and changed into a pink sundress with gold flowers and put her hair in a top knot with a gold flower clip holding it together. She walked out to the café to see Toph sitting down at one of the tables.

_**"Oh, good morning, Seume! Did you sleep well?" **_she asked sweetly. Seume looked at her oddly.

**"Yeah, I did. How did you know?" **she asked as she took a seat at the table and sipped her tea. Toph smiled.

_**"Well, I saw you and flame boy outside in the garden last night,"**_ she replied. If she wasn't already swallowing it she would have spit out her tea, but instead, Seume started to cough uncontrollably.

**"Toph, that was so wrong of you!" **she yelled. Toph handed her a glass of water. Seume chugged it down and then cleared her throat. Iroh then came into the room.

_**"What was wrong of toph?" **_he asked. She whipped her head around.

**"Oh, nothing Iroh. Do you need any help with the tea?" **she said, getting up quickly and walking over to where he was. He nodded. Toph looks at Seume.

_**"As I said, Water Flower, you can't hide anything from me," **_she warned. Seume growled at her as she walked with iroh to the back room to get the tea pot. When she reached up for it, it slipped from her hand. It fell to the floor and broke. She started to clean it up, then a sharp part cut her finger. Some of her blood drips on the floor. Iroh walked in.

_**"Oh, Seume, your cut! Here, let me help." **_He got the first aid kit and cleaned her cut. Seume winced as the cleaning spray stings her wound. He wrapped a band-aid around he finger.

_**"Are you ok, Seume?" **_he asked. She shook her head.

**"Toph saw me out in the garden with Zuko last night. Now, she is holding it over my head." **Iroh laughed.

_**"Don't worry, I won't tell any one and call me Uncle. It sounds better that way."**_ She giggled and smiled.

**"Okay, Uncle." **

They walked back to the main room. Some people were talking about an air show coming up at one of the air temples.

_**I wonder what temple it is? **_Seume thought to herself. She walked up to them.

**"So, where is this air show at?" **One person looked at her.

_**"Oh, it's at the Northern air temple. All the top hang gliders are going to be there. It's really a cool show." **_Seume smiled as she gave them their tea.

**"Okay, that's where I want to go next, the Northern air temple," **she said to herself as the others woke up. Aang looked at her.

_**"So, do you know where you want to go, Seume?" **_he asked. She nodded. She sipped some water.

**"Yeah, the Northern air temple. There's an air show there I want to go see it." **Aang nodded. Sokka turned to her.

_**"So, I am like a little brother to you, Seume?" **_She turned pale.

**"W-who told you that?" **she stuttered. He smiled.

_**"Oh, just Toph,"**_ he replied, _**"she said you where talking with Yue last night." **_She nodded.

**"Yeah, Yue was my best friend up in the north pole." **Sokka smiled.

_**"Yeah before I knew Suki liked me, I had a crush on Yue." **_Suki giggled.

_**"You had a crush on the moon. That's so cute," **_she gushed. He blushed and Seume giggled. Midnight and Fire Lily came out of Seume's room then Hawky landed on Sokka's forearm. Aang looked at Seume.

_**"Well, let's pack up and head out to the Northern air temple," **_Aang exclaimed. She smiled and nodded. Zuko walked out of his room and yawned.

_**"Good morning," **_He greeted. Seume looked at him.

_**He looked paler than he did last night. I bet he was out in the cold air too long. He looks feverish,**_ she thought worriedly. Toph started shaking her out of her daydream.

_**"HEY! EARTH TO WATER FLOWER, COME IN!" **_Toph yelled. Seume shook her head and covered her ears.

**"Ow, Toph! That hurt! Your voice is like an earthquake!" **she exclaimed. Rocky walked in.

_**"Well, I guess her nickname will be Earthquake then," **_he said. Toph blushed.

**"Ha, payback is best served cold," **Seume said quietly. Rocky sat down at one of the tables.

_**"So, where are we going today?" **_he asked, putting his feet on the table. She smiled at him.

_**"The Northern air temple. There's an air show there." **_Zuko looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow.

_**"What happened your finger, Seume?" **_he asked. She blushed.

**"I broke a teapot by mistake. It slipped from my hands and broke, that's all," **she said with a shrug. Katara looked at her.

_**"Do you want to work on some waterbending moves before we go?" **_she asked her. Seume nodded and walk to her room to go change. Aang stopped her in the hallway.

_**"Seume? Is there something wrong? You're acting odd." **_She shook her head.

**"No, there's nothing wrong," **she replied, avoiding eye contact. He didn't believe her.

_**"Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone, avatar promise. Maybe a talk will help you out,"**_ he said while placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. They walked into her room, and she sat on the bed. He sat on the chair in front of her.

**"Okay, last night I was talking to Yue and well, Zuko came outside last night. It was cold and he was sick. Toph saw us together last night and now she's holding it over my head." **She took a deep breath. He nodded with understanding.

_**"Do you feel better now?" **_She nodded and smiled.

**"Thanks, Aang. I really do feel better." **She gave him a hug and he left the room. Seume got into her swimsuit and went to the pond.

Meanwhile, Zuko started coughing.

_**"I feel worse than I did, but it was worth it to see Seume in the moonlight," **_he said to himself. He got a bag together and walked out to the garden. He looked over by the pond to see Katara, Seume, and Aang all working on their waterbending. Seume turned look at him.

**"All ready, Zuko?" **she called. He nodded as Aang splashed her with water. She splashed him back, and they all started laughing. They got dried off and hopped on Appa.

**"Thanks for everything, Uncle. If I find any rare tea I will have Hawky fly it back to you," **Seume said. Iroh chuckled.

_**"Okay, be safe. Oh, before you go Seume, I want to give you something." **_He handed her a folded blanket. _**"This should keep you warm on cool nights." **_She nodded and thanked him. Everyone waved 'bye' to Iroh as Appa flew off.

**"I can't wait to see the hang gliders," **Seume said excitedly.

_**"You know, I have a staff. I just might be in the show as well," **_Aang said. She giggled. Zuko put a hand over his forehead and groaned.

_**"I don't feel so good," **_he moaned. Seume looked at him and put a hand up to feel his forehead.

**"Wow, you're burning up. I know you are a firebender but I don't think you should be this hot," **she said worriedly. Katara looked at her

_**"Seume, let him lay on your lap. I'll cool him down," **_she said. Seume followed her instructions. She took off his robe and put it over her lap like a pillow. He laid down and Katara took some water. Seume looked at her confused.

_**"Don't worry, he'll be okay," **_Katara replied. The water enclosed one of her hands. She put it on Zuko's forehead. He hand started to glow. _**"There, I brought his temperature down a little so, he should be able to sleep in a little bit."**_ Seume smiled gratefully, but it faded quickly when Zuko looked up at her.

_**"Seume, are you okay?" **_he asked. She looked at him as Toph looked at her too.

_**"No, Sparky. Her heartbeat is going faster than a phoenix," **_Toph replied. Seume turned fire lily red.

**"Toph, when I get my hands on you!" **she threatened. Katara looked at her and Toph.

_**"Stop, you two! Do I have to put you both in a time out when we get to the temple?" **_Seume winced and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. Suki looked at her worriedly.

_**"Seume, are you okay?" **_She shook her head.

_**"Ever since Zuko got sick, she has been trying her best to hide how worried she is for him."**_ Seume wiped away the tears from her breakdown and nodded. _**"Wait 'till you meet the Mechanist. He's a great guy. He almost burnt off his eyebrows and he has a son named is Teo. He's really nice as well," **_he said, changing the subject. She gave him a small smile.

_**So, all this time, Seume has been worried about me. I didn't mean to make her worry. Her aqua eyes have lost there shine, **_Zuko thought. Aang turned to Toph.

_**"Toph, say you're sorry to Seume," **_he said in a father-like tone. Rocky nodded in agreement.

_**"Yeah, you got her into this mess." **_Zuko yawned.

**"Zu-zu, I'm sorry for not telling you," **she said, her voice shaking slightly. He looked up.

**"Oh, Water flower, don't worry it wasn't your fault." **She smiled and he laid back down on her lap. Rocky looked over at her.

_**"Water flower, are you going to be okay?" **_She nodded.

**"Yeah, I will be. I'm still a little shaken up, that's all,"** she replied. Zuko took her hand and wrapped it around his. She moved the hair out of his face.

_**"Don't worry, Seume I'll be okay," **_he said sleepily. His eyes slowly closed. She hid a blush by biting her lip.

**"Yeah, I know," **she said as they fly to the temple.


	13. Chapter 13: Oh Horse Feathers

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 13: A Horse of a Different Feather

As the gang flew to the temple, Zuko was still asleep on Seume's lap, and Sokka was flipping through her drawing book. He stopped at one page.

_**"Hey, Seume what's this picture?" **_he asked. She looked up.

**"Oh, that's a Pegasus that I met a long time ago," **she replied. He looked at her and laughed a little.

_**"Really, Seume there are no horses**_." She looked at him.

**"Well, a Pegasus is a flying horse, and sometimes I saw it when I lived at the North pole." **Rocky nodded in agreement.

_**"Yeah, I remember you talking about the Pegasus," **_he said. She nodded as her eyes shone in the sunlight. Katara looked over at her.

_**"So, how did you meet the Pegasus?" **_she asked. Seume smiled.

**"Well, when I was little I was looking at the stars one night and saw something white flying across the sky. I watched it come down and land on the pond where I was sitting. It stood on the water and its snow white coat shined in the moonlight. I couldn't stop looking at it. It had a sliver mane and a sliver tail; she was so pretty," **she gushed. Katara smiled. Suki turned to Seume.

_**"So, what happened to her?"**_

**"Well, I got up to go pet her, but she walked to where I was sitting and came right up to me so, I took my hand and rubbed her nose softly. She nodded her head and bowed down, allowing me get on her back. She took me on a ride in the glittering night sky."**

_**"Yeah, she was talking about it for days. Everyone thought she was crazy, but I knew she was telling the truth." **_Seume blushed a little.

**"So, that's how I got that picture," **she said to Sokka. He nodded.

_**"Will she ever come back?" **_he asked. She shrugged.

**"I don't know," **she replied, **"I hope she does." **Toph look at her apologetically.

_**"Seume, I'm sorry for teasing you this morning. I didn't mean to," **_she said. Seume smiled.

**"It's okay, Toph. You're like a little sister to me. I guess we have to fight some times," **she said. Toph chuckled and hit her arm.** "Ouch! What was that for?"**

_**"That's how I show thanks." **_Seume rubbed her arm. Aang looked behind him.

_**"So, are you feeling better, Seume?" **_he asked. She nodded.

**"Yeah, I'm feeling much better," **she said smiling as she started to run a hand through Zuko's hair.

Fire lily looked up at Hawky and played with his tail. Seume giggled.

**"Fire lily, leave Hawky alone." **She continued to run her fingers through Zuko's hair.

_**He looks so cute when he's asleep. He looks like a little kid, **_she thought.

_**"So, what water moves have you learned with Katara, kiddo?" **_he asked her. She looked at him.

**"Well, I learned a lot of moves. I want to learn the water whip, but I guess that will come later," **she replied. Katara looked at her.

_**"Yeah, I will teach you that next. That one is really fun to learn, but I had some trouble with it when I was learning it myself."**_

As they neared the temple, Seume see something fly by.

**"What's that?" **Aang followed where she was looking.

_**"That's just one of the hang gliders. Wow, he's fast," **_he said. She looked behind her.

**"They are fast," **she agreed. Appa dodged a glider, and she turned to Aang.

**"Aang, we better fly up higher to get away from them before we get hurt." **He nodded.

_**"Appa, yip, yip!" **_They flew higher into the clouds.

**"Wow, that was close. They where a little too fast," **Seume said relieved. Zuko started to wake up.

_**"What's going on?" **_he asked groggily as he sat up. She looked at him.

_**"Well, good morning, Zuko! Have a nice nap?" **_she asked cheerfully. He nodded and yawned.

_**His eyes still look dull. He is still sick?**_Seume thought worriedly. They saw some of the hang gliders land on some grass. Appa followed and landed in a lotus garden. They all get off him as a boy in a wheelchair came up to them.

_**"Aang, its good to see you guys again! Who are your friends?" **_Seume looked at him.

**"My name's Seume and this is my friend Rocky. It's nice to meet you," **she greeted. A loud boom echoed from inside the temple.

_**"Likewise. I'm Teo."**_

**"What was that?" **Teo laughed.

_**"That's just my dad don't worry," **_he assured them. A man came out with black hair pointed up like bat wings and a full beard. He looked at them.

_**"Well, if it isn't Aang and the gang! Long time, no see!" **_Aang smiled and nodded.

_**"Yep, its good to be back." **_The man looked at Seume.

_**"Who's this young lady?" **_She look at him.

**"I'm Seume and this is Rocky, my friend," **she introduced.

_**"This is the Mechanist, he an inventor," **_Sokka said.

_**"Well, let me show you to your rooms. I bet your tired," **_the Mechanist said. Seume nodded as Zuko coughed.

**"Are you okay, Zuko?" **He nodded.

_**"Yeah, it's just this cough is getting old." **_She nodded.

The gang walked to their rooms. Seume looked out the window of her room to see a hang glider fly pass the window.

**"Wow that's so cool," **she said amazed. Teo knocked on her door frame.

_**"Hey, Seume, do you want to learn how to hang glide sometime?" **_he asked. She looked at him.

**"Yeah, that sounds really cool."**

As Seume made her way to the dining room for dinner. She looked at the walls with awe.

**"Wow, this place is so amazing!" **Rocky nodded.

_**"Yeah, it is," **_he replied. Fire Lily came up with Midnight and jumped on Seume's lap.

**"Are you hungry, my kitties?" **They both meowed at her.

**"Okay, I'll feed you." **She prepared their food as Teo looked at them thoughtfully.

_**"So, Seume, how did you get both of your cats?" **_he asked curiously. She giggled.

**"Well, I found Fire Lily in the woods and Midnight in Ba Sing Se when I was out getting some items for someone," **she answered. Teo nodded.

_**"That's cool." **_She nodded too as she started to dig in to her food.

**"This is really good," **she said. Teo smiled.

_**"Yeah, my dad's a really good cook." **_

After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms. Seume looked outside her window and saw the stars.

**"I really hope I get to see you again," **she said. She got ready for bed. **" I really hope I get to learn how to hang glide. It looked so fun." **She snuggled up in her blankets with Fire Lily and Midnight right next to her.

Meanwhile, Zuko went into his room and got ready for bed as well.

_**"I'm so tired, but that nap helped. I hope Seume doesn't have to worry about me too much now," **_he said to himself. He climbed under his covers and fell right asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Wind Felling

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 14: Leaning to read the Wind

Morning came as the sun shone brightly. Seume turned on her bed and looked out the window.

**"Wow, today's going to be a pretty day to learn how to hang-glide! I bet Teo will be happy to teach me! I wonder if he's up yet?" **she said to herself. She got out and made her bed. She get dressed in dark blue shorts and a purple with white stars shirt. She kept her hair down and put in some star earrings and a star necklace. She walked out to the kitchen to see Teo making breakfast.

**"Good morning, Teo! Need any help?" **she asked. He looked at her.

_**"Sure. Can you set the table for everyone?" **_he asked. She nodded as he warmed up the water for tea.

**"What kind of tea do you have?" **He brought out a box that read cinnamon. She took it from him.

**"Hey, Teo, do you have any honey by chance?" **she asked. He nodded and handed her the jar. She smiled.

_**"What are you going to make?" **_She giggled.

**"Well, since Zu-Zu has that cough I'm going to make him some tea. The honey will help his throat and maybe it will stop his cough. If not, he will have to take some medicine," **she responded. She scoured the cabinets and also found some blueberry tea. Aang walked in right after.

_**"Good morning! Hey, Seume, do you want to learn to read the wind later today?" **_Aang asked. Seume looked at him confused.

**"Read the wind? What's that?" **He laughed.

_**"Well, what you do is watch the flow of the wind so you know where to fly. Right, Teo?" **_Teo nodded.

_**"Yep, you have to know the up-drafts and down-drafts. They are key to a good fly." **_Seume nodded in understanding.

As the others woke up, Seume looked around.

**"Where's Zuko?" **she asked. Rocky looked at her and shrugged.

_**"I guess he's still asleep," **_he replied. Soon after, Zuko came in yawning and rubbing his eyes.

_**"I'm up don't worry," **_he said in a hoarse voice. Seume looked at him worriedly.

"_**His eyes still look dull... Did he get any sleep last night?**_** "**she thought. Aang looked at him worriedly, too.

_**"Sifu Hotman, are you okay?" **_he asked. Zuko nodded and yawned. He sat down and slouched in his chair.

_**"Yeah, Aang, I'm fine," **_he responded. Everyone started to eat their breakfast while Sokka's looked like it wanted to eat him or get away from him since it kept crawling to the end of his plate.

Seume look at Zuko who was sitting next her. She noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes open. She shook his shoulder.

**"Zu-Zu, why don't you go back to bed. You're sleepy," **she said in a soothing voice. He nodded got up off his chair, staggering a little. She grabbed his hand. **"I'll take you back to your room."** He leaned on her shoulder and she blushed.

**"I'll be back guys," **she said to the group. They nodded.

On the way to Zuko's room, Toph walked down the hall toward them.

_**"See, I told you he likes you," **_she whispered to Seume who turned fire red in embarrassment.

**"I'm just taking him to his room," **Seume mumbled. Zuko's eyes fluttered open.

_**"What did you say?" **_he asked her. She shook her head and giggled a little.

**"Oh, nothing..." **she said as she glared at Toph. Seume opened his door and looked at his bed.

"**That's why he didn't get any sleep. His blanket fell on the floor"**_,_ she thought. Zuko started to nod off but every few seconds he would shake himself awake. She giggled at his actions. He walked to his bed and sat down. She put the blankets back on the bed. He noticed her necklace hanging around her neck. He quickly untied it and wraps it around his hand without her noticing. He then turned to her.

_**"You know, your hair is pretty when it's down," **_he said. She bit her lip to hid a blush.

**"Really? You think so?" **she asked shyly. He smiled and nodded. He let out a big yawn. Seume shook her head**. "I'll be right back," **she said to him. He watched at her leave and enter the kitchen.

_**"I got her necklace. It's so pretty," **_he said quietly as he held it up to the sunlight making the gems sparkle.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Katara looked at Seume.

_**"Hey, Water Flower, didn't you have a necklace on a while ago?" **_she asked. Seume felt around her neck.

**"Yeah I did. Where did it go?" **she asked, looking around. Katara looked at Sokka worriedly.

"_**Did it fall off? Where's my necklace?"**_Seume thought as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She suddenly thought of Zuko and his current condition, so she decided to look for it later. She went to the stove and pulled out a bowl with a painted white lotus. She started to make some rice porridge. She put a little bit of cinnamon and honey to add flavor.

**"I'm going to take this to Zuko then we can start our lesson. How does that sound?" **Seume asked Teo and Aang. They nodded as she grabbed the tray of the porridge and cup of tea she made earlier and walked back to Zuko's room. She saw him sitting on his bed. She giggled and set down the trau on his end table. **"You're tired. Lay down," **she said to him. He yawned, covering his mouth.

_**"I'm not that tired." **_His stomach rumbled loudly and Seume giggled.

**"Here, eat this. It will make you fell better." **She handed him the bowl full of porridge. He takes a spoonful in his mouth.

_**"Wow, this is really good. Who made this?" **_Seume sat on the chair near the bed.

**"Well, I did. I'm a pretty good cook." **He nodded as he took a sip of the tea.

_**"Did my uncle teach you how to make tea? This is really good?" **_She held the tray up to her face to hide a blush.

**"Yes he did," **she replied. He smiled.

_**"Thanks for breakfast. It was really good, but how did you know I like the taste of cinnamon and blueberry?" **_he asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed.

**"Oh, just a wild guess," **she said with a shrug. He yawned.

_**"Okay, I'm tired now," **_he said lying down on his bed. Seume nodded as she put the bowl back on the end table. She looked at him.

**"Zu-Zu, have you seen my necklace? I had it a while ago but now I can't find it?" **she asked. He shook his head and yawned.

_**"No, sorry." **_She smiled and covered him with his blankets.

**"You rest. I have to go learn how to read the wind." **He tried to fight to stay awake. She giggled and sat on the edge of the bed**. "Zu-Zu, you should get some sleep." **His gold eyes met her aqua blue ones.

_**"Will you come back if I rest for a while?" **_She smiled and nodded. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"_**His hair's so soft and fluffy,"**_she thought. His eyes slowly close. Seume got off the bed and closed the shades. She smiled happily as she headed toward the door**. "**_**Can I be falling for Zuko? No, I can't be**__." _She turned around to look at him again. Something purple caught her eye. "_**ZU-ZU! YOU HAVE MY NECKLACE!"**_She put her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

**"I can't tell Toph. She will never let me live it down," **she said to herself as she walked to where the hang gliders were.


	15. Chapter 15:Flying Sky High

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 15: High Flying Hopes

Seume walked to the courtyard to see Toph and Rocky working on there earthbending. She smiled as she saw Toph hide a blush when Rocky told her she did a good job. Seume then saw Aang flying around the an open area.

**"Looking good, Aang!" **she called. He looked down at her.

_**"Thanks! It's smooth flying today. Ready to try?" **_he asked. She nodded excitedly as Sokka and Suki came outside. Suki looked at her.

_**"So, are you going to trying hang-gliding?" **_she asked. Seume smiled and nodded. Sokka and her sat on the stairs and Seume grabbed a hang-glider, but before she went Teo came up to her.

_**"Hold on there! That one might be a little too big," **_he said, pointing at the hang-gilder. She nodded and found one with pretty cherry blooms.

**"This one's much better," **she said, grabbing it. She made her way to where the launch point was. She looked down and bit her lip. **"I don't want to do this." **Aang came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

_**"Don't worry you'll be okay," **_he said reassuringly. She looked at him.

**"I think I left something back. I don't have it." **Aang chuckled.

_**"Spirit. Everyone has it," **_he replied. Teo smiled at her.

_**"That is true," **_he said. Seume nodded, took a deep breath, and jumped off. She screamed but as she gained wind she laughed happily.

**"This is so great! It feels like the time I rode the Pegasus!" **she exclaimed as she flew around in the clouds. Aang looked at her.

_**"You're doing great but keep your mouth closed or you'll catch bugs," **_he called out. Momo flew next to him and ate one. Seume giggled and Aang came up by her. _**"See, flying is great!" **_She smiled and nodded.

**"Yep, it sure is!" **A bug flew in her mouth and she spit it out. **"Blech! Gross!" **They flew around for a little bit more. Teo looked up at her.

_**"Seume, go to your left!" **_he called. Seume looked as she flew to her left_**. "Okay, good. Fly to your right now." **_She nodded and turned right.

_**"Do the hokey-pokey and turn yourself around. That's what its all about!" **_Sokka yelled. She laughed.

**"Sokka that's a dance not a flying move!" **she yelled back. Suddenly, big gust of wind got her glider. She screamed for Aang as he came to her side.

_**"It's okay. Just follow me down, okay?" **_She nodded as they both flew down and landed. Seume started catching her breath.

**"Thanks, Aang. You really helped me," **she said. Suki came up to her.

_**"Are you okay, Seume?" **_she asked worriedly. Seume nodded.

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess that's what you call bumpy air." **Everyone laughed.

_**"Well, you did well for your first time. Tomorrow we'll work a little more," **_Teo said. She nodded and walked back to the temple. Rocky came up to her.

_**"You did good, kiddo," **_he complimented. She nodded.

**"Thanks. It was fun." **She walked into her room and brushed her hair.

**"Oh, I better go and see how Zu-Zu is," **she said to herself. She walked to his room to see him still sound asleep.

_**"No, Uncle, I don't want any more tea," **_he mumbled still asleep. Seume giggled as he turned his head. She looked at his face carefully.

"_**How did he get that fiery red scar on his face?"**_she thought. She shook her head and walked up to him to touch his forehead.

**"He's running a low fever but nothing too bad," **she muttered to herself. She sat on the bed and Zuko rolled over. She giggled. She looked out the window and sighed. **"I hope I get to see the moon horse again. I really miss her."** Zuko stirred and slightly opened his eyes.

_**"Moon horse?" **_he asked sleepily. She jumped, not expecting him to wake so soon.

**"Hey, sleepy head," **she greeted as she ran a hand through his hair. He yawned in response. **"Yeah, she's called Pegasus. She's a winged horse that can fly in the night sky," **she said smiling. Zuko started falling back asleep. She giggled. **"You're falling asleep again," **she sang. He nodded.

_**"I want to hear the story about the moon horse," **_he muttered. She giggled again.

**"Well, she has a snow white coat with sliver mane and tail. She's so pretty," **she said to him. She looked down to see him sound asleep again. She got off the bed. **"Good night, Zu-Zu." **She pulled the covers over him and blew out the candles. She walked out of his room and saw Toph standing right by his door.

_**"So, how's Zuko?" **_she asked. _Seume looked at her._

**"Fine. He's sound asleep," **she responded. Toph nodded.

_**"You like him don't you," **_she asked with a raised eyebrow. Seume looked at her.

**"Yes, I really do like him, and you like Rocky." **Toph looked at her.

_**"I like him only as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less," **_she said with her arms crossed. Seume giggled and rolled her eyes.

**"Uh huh, sure you do." **Toph stormed off and Seume giggled some more. Once she was done, she looked at the stars and sniffed the air.

**"Moon flowers at this time of night?" **She walked over to where the flowers were blooming. She suddenly saw the Pegasus. **"No way, you came back!" **She ran over and hugged the horse. **"I'm going to name you Moon Flower because you love the moon flowers so much, but stay hidden for now. I don't want anyone else to see you." **Moon Flower neighed as Seume took some night jasmine and put it in her mane. **"I wish you were mine. I know I have my two kitties, but Aang has Appa and I just wish I had someone that could fly as well," **she sighed. She heard someone coming. **"Quick! Fly away! I'll see you later!" **she whispered. Moon Flower nudged her and took off. Rocky came out and saw Seume.

_**"Water Flower, what are you doing out here?" **_he asked. She thought of a quick lie.

**"Oh, you know, just looking at the stars and moon. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to get some fresh air for a little bit," **she said smoothly.

_**"Okay, don't stay out too late." **_She nodded and he walked to bed. Seume sat on a rock and looked up at the stars.

**"Maybe I do like Zuko a little more than I thought, and Toph likes Rocky! That's so sweet!"** she gushed to herself. Moon Flower landed back onto the courtyard. Seume looked at her. **"I have to leave for the night, but I'll be back,"** she whispered. Moon flower nuzzled her. **"You are so sweet!" **She pet her mane gently. **"If only you were my horse," **she sighed. The pegasus flew off and Seume smiled. "**Maybe one day I can call you my own. I really hope so."**

As Seume walked to her room, she heard hooves on the stone floor. She ran inside and gasped.

**"Moon Flower, what are you doing by my room?" **Moon Flower nuzzled her.** "Do you want to be my horse?" **She neighed and Seume hugged her.** "Are you sure?" **The horse nodded. **"Well, I guess... but I'm not sure yet. I want you to be happy." **Moon Flower nodded again. **"We better get some sleep... Good night." **The horse flew out the window. **"I really want her to be happy and she's so pretty. I know she will.** **She will find the right person one day..." **she sighed as she got into bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Glideing High

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 16: Saved by a mare

Morning came and Seume got up to change into some capri pants and a lotus flower printed top. She put her hair up in a pony tail clipping it with a pink and white lotus clip. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see Teo.

**"Good morning, Teo!" **Seume greeted, **"Is today the air show?" **Teo smiled and nodded.

_**"Yep! Today is the day! It takes place somewhere called High Winds which is not too far from here and the winds are pretty strong up there," **_he said. Seume nodded.

**"Okay, I can't wait to go see them!" **she said excitedly.

**"Today is the air show! I can't wait!" **Seume said when the others came down for breakfast. Aang nodded in agreement.

_**"Yep! This is going to be so much fun today!" **_he said.

As they all get on Appa, Seume looked over at Zuko.

**"Zuko are you happy that we get to see some cool hang gliders?" **she asked excitedly. He nodded.

_**"Yeah, it's going to be really neat, I guess," **_he muttered in agreement. She nodded as they landed at the High Winds launch point. They all got off Appa and the head leader came up to them.

_**"Welcome to High Winds are you here for the show?" **_he asked. Seume smiled and nodded as she looked around.

**"Wow, there are so many good gliders here," **she said in amazement. One guy who had really pretty green eyes and black hair came up to their group.

_**"You think so? I'm the best around here! My name's Skyler," **_the guy said to them. Seume nodded.

**"It's nice to meet you." **He nodded too.

_**"Are you going to be in the show?" **_he asked. She shook her head.

**"No, I'm still learning and besides the wind is too strong here," **she replied. Aang and Teo nodded in agreement.

_**"That's true," **_Aang said.

_**"That's right. You don't want to crash or anything," **_Teo said after. Skyler narrowed his eyes.

_**"Look, I don't need you to tell me what winds I can and can't fly," **_he snarled at Teo. Seume looked at Skyler.

**"Look he's my friend, so leave him alone," **she said, glaring at him. He gave her an evil eye.

_**"Okay, why don't you fly against me instead," **_he said also glaring at her. Zuko stepped in.

_**"She just told you she's learning and doesn't know the wind," **_he said standing next to Seume. Skyler narrowed his eyes.

_**"Stay out of this," **_he snapped. Seume stepped in front of him.

**"No one tells my friends to stay out of it!" **she growled, **"You're on!"**

_**Wow, if Seume was not a waterbender, she would be one scary firebender**_, Zuko thought to himself.

When they walked to the launch off point, Skyler turned around to look at Seume.

_**"Ready... I never got your name," **_he said.

**"My name's Seume. Now let's fly," **she said as they took their positions. Teo came up to her.

_**"Okay, Seume just remember what Aang and I taught you about the wind,"**_ he said encouragingly. She nodded as the head captain came over.

_**"I want a clean race. Once around and then back, and no dirty moves," **_he said. Seume nodded. _**"Seume is our guest so she gets a head start." **_He gave her the signal and she jumped off. The wind picked up as she glided over. Skyler was right behind her so she flew a little faster.

Meanwhile, Zuko looked at Seume as she few around.

_**"Will she be okay?" **_he asked worriedly. Aang nodded reassuringly.

_**"Yes, she'll be fine. Teo and I gave her a good lesson in flying, **_he said." Zuko nodded.

_**"But what about the strong winds?"**_

_**"That might be a problem," **_Teo muttered.

Seume kept flying and saw Skyler come up behind her. She flew up more, but he closed in and quickly zoomed passed her, causing her glider to rip mine.

**"That was a cheap trick!" **she yelled at him. He just laughed and flew ahead.

_**"I have to go help her," **_Aang said. Teo shook his head at him.

_**"She'll be fine," **_he said confidently.

Seume tried to get the wind current back under her control, but the rip in her glider was too big.

**"I'm going to crash! This is not good; my glider is too badly ripped," **she screamed as she started to fall.

All of a sudden, Moon Flower's ears picked up Seume's scream. She got up from her where she was and flew to where Seume was falling.

Seume's glider ripped the second time.

**"Oh no, this is not good," **she yelled. Moon Flower swooped in and caught Seume on her back. Seume opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings in confusion.

**"Feathers and wings?" **She looked over. **"Moon Flower, you saved me!"** She hugged Moon Flower around the neck.

Meanwhile, Skyler already made it back; the gang looked at him.

_**"Where's Seume?" **_Zuko asked and Skyler shrugged.

_**"She was right behind me, but I don't know what happened" **_he replied. Everyone looked at each other in worry.

_**"What did you do to her?" **_Aang said, suddenly angry.

_**"Nothing! She must be flying around," **_Skyler said defensively.

Seume appeared on the back of Moon Flower landing on the launch site. She got off the Pegasus and waved to the gang.

**"It's okay guys. I'm right here," **she assured everyone after looking at their worried expressions. They looked at her.

_**"Seume, are you okay?" **_She smiled and nodded.

**"Yes, thanks to Moon Flower here, but Skyler did a mean trick," **she said glaring at him. **"He passed me causing my glider to rip." **Moon Flower tossed the glider our of her mouth. "**See how the right wing is ripped all the way?** **That's why I couldn't fly as well as I could."** The head captain looked at Skyler.

_**"Since you did that, you are out of the contest," **_he said.

_**"But that's not fair," **_Skyler exclaimed.

**"It may not be fair, but you could have really hurt me," **Seume said to him. He huffed and stormed off.

_**"Is that the moon horse you where talking about?" **_Zuko asked Seume looking at Moon Flower thoughtfully. Seume nodded.

**"Everyone this is Moon Flower, the Pegasus," **she introduced. Moon Flower nuzzled her. **"Does this mean you want to be my horse?" **she asked. Moon Flower snickered and nodded. **"This is so great!" **Seume said, clapping her hands. Aang smiled.

_**"Well, looks like you have Moon Flower like I have Appa," **_he said. Seume smiled with him.

**"Yep!" **she exclaimed.

**"Zu-Zu, I'm sorry for defending you like that, but I didn't want you to get hurt," **she apologized. Zuko chuckled.

_**"It's okay, Water Flower. It was really sweet**_," he said with a warm smile. She hid a blush. _**"Why don't you take Moon Flower to the stables and then come and eat lunch." **_She nodded and guided Moon Flower to the stables.

**"You wanted to me mine all along, right?" **she said to Moon Flower. Moon Flower nodded her head. **"I knew it! Ever since we met that one night." **She nodded again. When they entered the stables, they saw Appa eating some food. **"Hey, Appa this is my horse Moon Flower," **Seume introduced. He just nodded and went back to eating. She put Moon Flower in the stall next to Appa.

**"Moon Flower, thank you so much! You really saved my life today. I knew you where the right one for me. I know in my heart that if I give Zu-Zu a little more time, he will come around to love me just like I love you,"** she said hugging her. Seume tossed a blanket over Moon Flower and gave her some fresh water and hay.

Meanwhile, what Seume didn't know was that Zuko was listening right by the door.

_**So it's true. Seume does really love me**_, he thought to himself. As Seume walked out of the stables, she saw Zuko standing by the doorway.

**"Oh, Zuko, I didn't know you were there!" **she said in surprise. He nodded.

_**"Well, I was just coming to tell you lunch is ready," **_he said awkwardly. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm just going to go wash up." Zuko watched her thoughtfully.

_**Can I be falling for Seume? I mean she was so brave the way she stood up for me... Maybe I like her a little more now... **_he thought as he walked to the dining area.


	17. Chapter 17: Food Fight

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 17: Food Fight: Avatar Style

As Seume and Zuko walked to the dining hall, Sokka looked up.

_**"There are the two love birds! Now, we can eat!"**_ Seume blushed in embarrassment.

**"Sokka, for the last time, we are not love birds,"** she said, covering her face. Suki laughed.

_**"I think it's cute that he has a nickname for you guys,"**_ she said. Seume rolled her eyes and nodded.

Everyone started to eat. Seume saw Toph sneaking glances at Rocky.

**"Well, Earthquake, looks like you found someone that you like too,"** Seume whispered. Toph blushed and didn't make eye contact with her.

_**"No I haven't. He's just a friend, that's all," **_she hissed, sending a shock wave toward Seume. She slid over at the last second, hitting Zuko, resulting in him going face first into his food. Seume cupped her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Zuko noticed and narrowed his eyes.

_**"Oh, so you want to see how it feels?"**_ he asked mischievously. He threw some food straight at her. She ducked, resulting in Aang getting hit.

_**"Hey, what did I do?" **_he questioned. Seume looked at him.

**"Nothing at all,"** she replied with a wink, inviting him to join in on the fun. He smiled playfully and grabbed some of his food. He pitched it at Teo, making him duck. It hit Sokka straight in the face.

_**"Okay, this means war!"**_ he shouted, chucking his food at Katara.

**"Oh, it's on!"** She threw some at Teo, hitting him on the head. Teo also threw some and hit Toph who threw some at Seume who hurled some at Rocky who threw some at Zuko, and it continued like that resulting in food flying everywhere. Seume picked up some pie and set her aim.

**"Hey, Zuko! Try the pie!"** she yelled as she chucked it. He quickly got out of the way.

"Well, Seume, try the ice cream!" he countered back. He threw it, she stepped to the right and it hit Suki.

_**"Well then, let's all try the potatoes!"**_ Suki tossed it, hitting Seume.

**"Oh, it's war!"** Seume picked up some more pie and tossed it at Aang. He created a shift in the air resulting the pie to be carried off somewhere else.

**"Hey, this is a food fight not a bending fight!" **she shouted. Zuko picked up some more ice cream and tossed it at her. It hit her in the back making her squeal. **"Cold, cold, cold!" **she screamed. Zuko laughed. She turned around and smiled mischievously. **"Oh, Zuko! Catch!" **She tossed some icing at him and it landed right on his face. She laughed hysterically **"You look like a big cookie,"** she commented.

All of a sudden, Teo glided over and threw a bunch of honey at Seume.

_**"That should make you sweet," **_he declared. She blushed as she saw Zuko send a snow cone at Teo. He jumped in his chair. _**"That is cold,"**_ he exclaimed. Seume giggled.

**"Well, you know what they say, pay back is best served cold,"** she replied, smirking before she ran behind the table. Sokka took some jelly and set his sight on her.

_**"Hey, stick to this!"**_ Seume saw it coming so she jumped out of the way, hitting Rocky. He wiped his face and locked eyes with Sokka.

_**"Oh, you are so dead!"**_ he yelled with a smirk. Sokka looked at Rocky as he threw some jam.

_**"I'm going down and I can't get up!"**_ he exclaimed dramatically as he fell to the floor. Seume laughed. Zuko came up behind her and dropped a handful of marshmallows on her head making a majority of them sick to her.

_**"Now you're really sweet," **_he said. She turned red and quickly looked around. She grabbed some blueberries off the floor and flung them at him.

**"And now you're blue,"** she countered back. Zuko looked at her with a devilish grin.

**"Oh, you are going down."** She stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips.

**"If you can catch me first, Zu-Zu!" **Teo looked over.

_**"Who's zu-zu?"**_ he asked curiously before Seume started to run.

_**"That's Water Flower's nickname for Zuko." **_Seume nodded as Zuko came up with icing. She moved out of the way and hit Rocky.

_**"Oh, this isn't good,"**_ he muttered. Rocky turned around with whipped cream and it landed right on Zuko's chest.

**"Zuko, maybe you should wear white all the time. It's a good color,"** Seume declared with a giggle. Katara laughed and Seume threw pudding at her. Then Sokka threw some peanut butter at Seume. She tried to dodge it, but she slipped and landed on Zuko.

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Zuko." **She blushed and tried to get up, but she was stuck thanks to the honey.

**"Um, Katara a little help please?"** she said in a pleading voice. Katara nodded and cleaned off the honey. She thanked her and got up. **"Oh, Sokka, where are you?"** Zuko blushed and looked at his food covered shoes.

_**Wow she's really cute when she blushes,**_he thought to himself.

The epic food fight continued on until the sun started to set. They were all on the floor, covered head to toe in food.

**"Wow, that was a blast,"** Seume sighed. Aang nodded.

**"Yep, it sure was."** She turned to Zuko.

**"Zuko, you were really good, I mean with all the food,"** she complimented. He blushed.

_**"Really, I was?"**_ She nodded.

**"Yep, you were."** He blushed harder.

**"You were really good as well, I mean tossing the food,"** he stammered. She also blushed. Aang got up off the floor.

_**"Maybe, we should clean up this place so they don't get mad,"**_ he said looking around the dining room.

Everyone cleaned up until the entire room was spotless. By the time they finished, it was already nighttime.

**"Man, I am so tired! That was a lot of work,"** Seume said, yawning after. Zuko nodded.

_**"Yep, that was a lot of work."**_ Rocky nodded in agreement as Toph sat on his lap.

_**"You know Zuko and you make a good team,"**_ she commented. Seume blushed.

**"Really?"** Aang nodded and Katara sat on his lap.

_**"Yep, its true you just have to work on your waterbending a little bit, but you would be a good team."**_ She blushed harder. Zuko sat down on one of the chairs and she sat beside him.

_**"I know if you work at it. You will be a great waterbender, I just know it,"**_ Suki said confidently. Seume nodded. They talk about pretty much everything and nothing for a little bit. Zuko started to yawn.

**"Zu-Zu, if your tired then go to bed,"** Seume said, rubbing his back. He shook his head.

_**"No, I can stay up for a little bit longer."**_ he said stubbornly. She rolled her aqua eyes at him.

**"Sure, you can."** She bit her lip while trying to hide a smirk. Conversations continued on and Zuko fell sound asleep. _**"Looks like he didn't stay up." **_Aang nodded, looking at Zuko.

_**"I think we should all get some sleep. We'll head to the Western Air Temple tomorrow,"**_ he said getting up from his chair, stretching. She nodded and woke up Zuko.

**"Zuko, it's time to get up,"** she said, nudging him. His head shot up.

_**"Is it morning all ready?"**_ he slurred. Seume giggled.

**"No, it's time for bed."** He nodded and walked to his room.

Once everyone was out of sight, Seume looked out at the moon.

**"Yue, can I be falling for Zuko? I just don't know!"** she said. She walked to her room and got into bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Pool Time

Avatar The Last Airbender To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 18: In Hot Water

As morning came we got ready to head back to the Northern Air Temple.

**"I need a bath. I feel like I was made into a cake," **Seume said.

_**"Yeah, I know what you mean. I need a bath, too. I can't get this off with airbending,"**_ Aang said in agreement.

_**"When we get back to the temple, we can all take a bath in the hot springs that we found,"**_ Teo said to them. Seume smiled.

**"Really? That's so cool!" **she said excitedly as Zuko woke up. She looked at him noticing his hair sticking out all over the place. She giggled. **"Well, look who's up, porcupine head," **she teased, ruffling his hair. He shook her hand off and yawned.

_**"I just woke up. Give me a break!" **_he grumbled. Seume giggled again as Sokka and Suki came in the room. Their bodies were still covered head to toe in cake.

**"I guess we all need a bath," **Seume laughed, looking at them.

_**"I am not going to take a bath," **_Toph said stubbornly. Seume giggled

**"Okay, stick with Rocky for a while." **Toph blushed.

**"Fine, I'll take a bath," **she said reluctantly.

They gathered up their things and said good-bye to the captain. Seume got on Moon Flower and the gang got on Appa. Zuko ran a hand through his hair.

_**"Man, I need to wash my hair," **_he muttered. Seume flew next to Appa.

**"So, porcupine head, looks like you need a bath," **she joked. Zuko blushed.

_**"Don't call me that," **_he grumbled. She giggled.

**"So, your new nickname is Porcupine Zu-Zu Head?" **He tried to hide a blush while Katara laughed.

_**"Come on now, Seume. Be nice," **_she said. Seume giggled.

**"I will. I'm just messing around," **she said, holding her hands up.

They finally arrived back at the temple. Appa and Moon Flower went in the stable and everyone else went to their rooms to change into their swimsuits. Rocky changed into green swim shorts and Zuko changed into a red one with a gold and black dragon. Katara's swimsuit was dark blue with light blue wave designs and Suki's was a red two piece. Aang changed into a pair of red swim shorts and Toph changed into an emerald green top with tan bottoms. Sokka's swimsuit was blue swim shorts and Teo's was light green swim pants.

They all walked to the hot springs. The boys got on one side of the pool and the girls got on the other side.

**"This feels nice," **Seume said with a sigh before she dove under the water to wash her hair. Katara nodded in agreement.

_**"Yeah, it does feel good." **_She also dunked her head underwater. Suki looked at Seume.

_**"So, Seume, do you like Zuko?" **_she asked knowingly. Seume blushed.

**"Only as a friend. That's all," **she muttered.

Meanwhile on the boys' side, Rocky looked at Zuko.

_**"So, Zuko... Do you like Seume?" **_he asked. Zuko blushed as well.

_**"Well, maybe a little bit..." **_he responded as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Back to the girls' side. Seume turned to Toph.

**"Toph, I know you like Rocky," **she said grinning. Toph looked at her.

_**"I don't like him," **_Toph replied as she splashed water at Seume. Seume narrowed her eyes.

**"Oh, it's on!"** She splashed some water back at Toph, then all of a sudden it became a splash fight. **"That was fun," **Seume said as everyone settled down. Everyone nodded in agreement. Katara looked at Seume.

_**"Since we are in water, want to work on some water bending moves?" **_she asked her. Seume nodded.

Back to the boys' side... Zuko fell asleep in the pool. Aang then put on a devious smile and made an ice ball. He hovered it over Zuko's head. Rocky looked over at him and raised his eyebrows.

_**"Aang, he's going to be mad," **_he said quietly. Aang shrugged.

_**"But it will be fun to watch," **_he replied.

Back to the girls' side! As Seume tied a light blue towel around her waist, she walked over to the boys to see Zuko sleeping and see what Aang was doing. She giggled.

**"Aang, don't drop it now," **she said. Aang laughed and dropped it by mistake. It hit Zuko right on the head. **"Ouch, that must hurt," **she said out loud. Zuko woke up after than and yawned. She walked over to him.** "Have a nice nap, Zu-Zu?" **He nodded and rubbed his head.

_**"Ouch what hit my head?" **_he said, rubbing the spot where the ice ball dropped.

**"Oh, nothing..." **she replied, looking up and biting her lip to stop from laughing.

The sun started to set so the gang changed and got ready for bed. and Seume saw Zuko looking out from the balcony. She came over to him.

**"What's wrong, Zuko?" **she asked rubbing his shoulder. He looked at her and yawned.

_**"Oh, nothing. Just getting some fresh air before bed," **_he responded, looking out into the setting sun. Seume smiled.

**"You were sound asleep a while ago." **He nodded.

_**"Yeah, I guess I was still a little tired from last night." **_She smiled.

**"Wanna take a walk before bed?" **she asked. He nodded.

_**"Sure, sounds like a good plan." **_As they walked around the temple, she looked at him.

**"It's a cool night tonight," **she said.

_**"Yeah, but its really nice." **_She smiled.

**"Yeah, it is." **They walked into the garden and she sat on a rock. **"Come sit down with me for a little bit," **she said, patting the seat next to her. He came over and sat down. There was silence between them as they looked up at the sky. **"You know when I was little, I looked at the stars and I made different shapes."** Zuko laughed.

_**"That's cute," **_he said. She smiled and yawned.

**"Let's get some sleep. We're heading to the Western Air Temple tomorrow." **He nodded and walked back in saying good night. As soon as he was definitely out of sight. Seume looked to see Yue. **"He's so cute don't you think, Yue?" **Yue smiled and Seume waved good night.


	19. Chapter 19: True Fellings

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 19: Truth and Tell

As morning came, Seume started packing her things together. Teo later came to her room.

_**"Do you really have to go?" **_he asked with a pout. Seume nodded sadly.

**"Yeah. I wish I could stay but I really want to go to the Western Air Temple,"** she replied. He smiled and nodded as she finished packing her belongings. They made their way into the courtyard and Teo pulled out an aqua blue crystal. He handed it to Seume who stared at it in awe. **"Oh, that's so pretty!" **she gushed. Teo smiled and handed it to her.

_**"Well, that's for you." **_She smiled and hugged him. Zuko came into the courtyard and noticed their position. Taking it the wrong way, he growled. Seume looked over at him.

**"Is there something wrong, Zu-Zu?" **He shook his head.

_**"Oh no, I'm fine," **_he said coolly. She shrugged off his behavior and went to get Moon Flower.

Soon everyone was in the courtyard ready to say their goodbyes. A few minutes later they took off into the sky. Katara looked at Seume.

_**"So, Water Flower, you like the crystal that Teo gave you?" **_she asked. Seume nodded happily as Zuko looked at her.

_**"If he gave you that, you must really like him," **_he muttered. Seume looked at him.

**"Well, no there's someone else I like," **she responded. She covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.** "I didn't say that." **Sokka looked at her with a devilish grin.

_**"So, there is someone that you like more, huh, Water Flower?" **_he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She look at him with raised eyebrows.

**"Don't be silly! I don't like anyone, just forget I said that," **she said quickly. Zuko looked at her.

"_**That's not true. I know she likes me, but how do I make her say it?" **_he thought.

After an awkward minute, Seume's crystal that was around her neck caught the sunlight, making a rainbow. Fire Lily and Midnight tried to catch it. Seume giggled at their antics.

**"Kitties stop!" **They eventually stop.

After a couple hours of flying, Seume looked at the sun.

**"Aang, it's almost sundown. Do you think we should stop for the night?" **she asked. Aang nodded also looking at the sun.

_**"Yeah, let's land over by the waterfall there and we'll set up camp." **_She nodded and they swiftly land. Everyone helped set up camp. Seume got out her sleeping bag as Zuko came up.

_**"Hey, Seume, are you sure you don't like anyone?" **_he asked hesitantly. She nodded.

**"Yes, I'm sure," **she said to him.

Seume started to brush her hair when Katara came over to her.

_**"Hey, Seume, can you get firewood for the campfire?" **_she asked. Seume nodded and took Sokka's bag. He noticed immediately.

_**"Hey! That's my bag!" **_he exclaimed.

**"I know. It makes a good wood bag," **she said, laughing as she walked into the woods.

Aang looked at Zuko with a concerned expression.

_**"Are you sure you're okay with Seume hugging Teo?" **_he asked. Zuko looked up from his firebending.

_**"Of course, why wouldn't I? It was just a thank you hug and all. I mean she doesn't really like him, right?"**_

Meanwhile in the woods, Seume was looking for some good looking wood when all of a sudden she saw some on a small hill. She climbed up and grabbed a handful, but the rock that she was standing on rolled down the hill making her fall to the ground. The rock pinned her ankles on top of another rock. She winced in pain and tried to move it.

**"Oh no, I can't move my foot!" **she exclaimed.

Back at camp, everyone was working on different things. Suki looked around.

_**"Hey, shouldn't Seume be back by now? She has been gone for a while," **_she said worriedly as she cuddled into Sokka. Katara nodded with concern.

_**"Yeah, she just went to get wood."**_

Night started to fall as Zuko looked around the camp.

_**"Guys, are you sure Seume is coming back?" **_he asked with worry growing in his voice. Aang looked around too.

_**"Yeah, don't worry she'll be back," **_he said confidently.

Seume tried to pull her way out again. She winced in pain and started to cry.

**"What do I do?" **she cried. She thought for a minute then, all of a sudden, she saw Yue in the sky. **"Yue, please go tell the gang I'm here! They forgot all about me, and I bet Zuko is glad I am gone," **she mumbled the last part. Yue floated down to her.

_**"Don't talk like that, Seume and don't cry. They will come looking for you," **_Yue said soothingly. Tears rolled down Seume's face as she cried into her arms.

Zuko looks around for the thousandth time. _**"Okay, Seume must be lost. I'm going to look for her. I'll be right back," **_he said to the others as he headed toward the woods.

Seume stopped crying and started to yawn. Yue looked at her.

_**"Don't fall asleep. You have to stay awake!" **_Yue exclaimed.

Zuko looked around every tree and through every shrub as he called out, _**"Seume, where are you?"**_

Seume tried to stay awake but it was hard. Yue looked at her again.

_**"Seume, please stay awake," **_she begged. Seume yawned and sighed.

**"I can't! I'm so scared! All I want to do is to tell Zuko that I really like him, no I mean, I love him. He's the only guy that makes me feel like I can tell him anything,"** Seume exclaimed. Yue has a feeling that someone was watching them. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Zuko was peering behind a tree. Seume continued talking. **"The first time I met him, he was so nice, well for a hot headed firebender. He got me the sliver and white wolf toy." **Yue peered over at the tree again.

_**"Keep going! I want to hear more," **_she encouraged. Seume nodded and continued.

**"Well, he got sick, so I took care of him and that's how I got to know him a little better. Then we had a big food fight and we all most kissed..."** Yue nodded with understanding. Seume heard some rustling near the trees. She looked over and noticed a bright flame. **"Zuko is that you?"**

Zuko stepped out from his hiding spot. _**"So, is that how you feel about me?" **_he asked timidly. Seume blushed.

**"Yes, Zuko. The first time I met you, I fell in love with you and I know you don't feel the same way about me..."** He suddenly burst out laughing. She growled and glared at him. **"What's so funny?"** she as she raised an eyebrow. He slowly calmed down.

_**"Seume, you're the only girl I know that makes me feel really special. I feel the same way about you." **_She blushed.

**"Is this true?" **He walked over to stand in front of her.

_**"One hundred percent," **_he responded sincerely before he removed the rock from her ankles. _**"There, can you walk?" **_She nodded and tried to get up. A sharp pain shot through her ankle, making her wince. _**"Here, get on my back." **_She hid a yawn as she hopped on his back. They both said goodnight to Yue and headed back to the camp. On the way, Seume couldn't keep her eyes open. Zuko looked at her. _**"How about you take a short nap. We'll be back soon,"**_ he said quietly.

Seume nodded and fell asleep instantly. Zuko looked at her lovingly.

"_**I guess both of our wishes came true," **_he thought. He made it back to the camp safely. Sokka looked over at them.

_**"You found her!" **_he exclaimed. Zuko nodded.

_**"Katara, can you get her sleeping bag ready? She's sound asleep," **_Zuko said. Katara nodded and pulled out Seume's sleeping bag. He gently placed Seume on top of the cushion but woke her up in the process. She rubbed her eyes and looked up.

**"Zu-Zu, are we back at camp yet?" **she groggily asked. He grinned.

_**"Yes, now go get some rest. I'm going to start the fire." **_He pulled the covers over her, and she immediately fell back asleep. He smoothed out her hair and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep as she mumbled a quiet **"I love you, Zu-Zu."** Zuko smiled.

_**"I knew you both liked each other," **_Toph said to him. He smiled at her.

_**"Yeah, just like Seume knew you like Rocky. You know, you might just want to tell him how you feel too,"**_ he said as he walked to his sleeping bag.

Toph sighed, thinking about what Zuko said. A few seconds later, she went up to Rocky.

_**"Hey, Rocky, can we talk?" **_she said in a timid voice. Rocky nodded and they walked to the border of the campsite and the woods. She took a deep breath. _**"I really like you from when I first met you," **_she confessed. Rocky looked at her with wide eyes.

_**"Really? Me to!" **_They both smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Katara looked at Zuko.

_**"So, are you and Seume a couple now?" **_she asked.

_**"Yeah, we are. I'm really happy we are together. She's a great person," **_he said as her started the fire. He glanced at Seume's sleeping area. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She noticed Yue peering down at her.

**"I'm happy that Zuko and I are together now," **she said. Yue nodded and smiled.

_**"Yeah, me too." **_She started to fade into the moon as Seume fell back asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Wild Ride

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 20: Come Fly with me to the Temple

_**"Well, I guess the wish I made at the fountain came true. I bet Yue had a something to do with that,"**_ he muttered to himself before he fell asleep. Seume woke up feeling refreshed and happy. She saw Fire Lily and Midnight Star asleep on her sleeping bag. She slowly slid out of her bag so she wouldn't disturb them. She walked to the waterfall pond and cupped her hands to wash her face.

**"Wow, that's some cold water," **she commented. Aang soon woke up and noticed Seume.

_**"Oh, good morning, Seume! How are you this morning?" **_he asked with a smile. She sat near the edge of the pond.

**"I'm well. I guess the others are still asleep," **she said, looking over at Zuko still fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Aang nodded in agreement then looked at her.

_**"So, are you and Zuko together?" **_he asked unexpectedly. Seume nodded.

**"Yep! Do you need some help with breakfast?" **He nodded.

_**"Sure. I bet everyone will be hungry after they wake up," **_he replied.

**"Yeah," **she agreed. Aang started the fire as Seume looked around the campsite for something to make tea with. She found some wild berries near the forest edge. She cleaned them thoroughly and started to cut them in small pieces. Aang looked over.

_**"What are you making, Seume?" **_he asked as he peered over her shoulder. She smiled.

**"Well, I'm trying to make some tea, but it's not working," **she said, frowning at the cut pieces of the berries. Aang chuckled and helped her make the tea. He warmed up the water and Seume added in the berries.

Once the tea was done, Seume went over to feed Moon Flower. Appa looked at her.

**"Aang, can I feed appa, too?" **she asked. He nodded.

_**"Sure. Breakfast is all most done." **_She nodded and put out hay for both Moon Flower and Appa. She looked at the waterfall and walked over to it. She started practicing her waterbending, starting off with some basic moves then working her way to the more complex ones. She was practicing one difficult move when her hand slipped and hit Sokka in the face. He jumped up and started yelling.

_**"Seume, that is the worst way to give someone a wake up call!" **_he exclaimed. Seume giggled as he tried to wipe the water with his hand.

**"I'm sorry, Sokka. I was working on my bending and my hand slipped," **she said.

Zuko woke up and rubbed his eyes.

_**"What's with all the yelling?" **_he called in a groggily voice. Seume looked around and pointed to Sokka.

**"He did it," **she said accusingly. Zuko yawned. **"Good morning, Zu-Zu."** He yawned again.

_**"Good morning," **_he replied. She smiled before Aang called everyone for breakfast. Seume saw Zuko get up and walk sleepily toward the rest of the group.

**"Zuko, try some of this tea I made," **she said, handing him a cup. He nodded and took a sip.

_**"Wow, this is really yummy and sweet," **_he said. Seume smiled. Katara looked at her.

_**"So, Water Flower, are you ready to go to the temple? It's our next stop," **_she said. Seume nodded.

**"Yeah. I'm so excited!"**

Toph and Rocky came up to the group holding hands.

**"Well, well, well, looks like you two are now a couple," **Seume pointed out. Rocky nodded and grinned.

_**"Yeah we are," **_he responded." She smiled. Aang looked at her.

_**"After we eat we can pack up and head to the temple. It's not far from here now." **_Seume nodded.

**"Wow, that's great! I can't wait to see what the temple looks like," **she said excitedly. Katara looked at her.

_**"Did you wake up Sokka?" **_she asked with a raised eyebrow. Seume giggled.

**"Yep I did, but I didn't mean to." **Sokka looks over at Seume.

_**"That was cold water," **_he said bluntly. She giggled as the gang packed up and got ready to fly off. Seume got Moon Flower ready and turned to Zuko.

**"Zu-Zu, come fly with me," **she said. Zuko shook his head.

_**"No thanks. I think I'll be better on Appa," **_he said as he bit his lip. She looked at him and gave him a sly smile.

**"Why? You scared to fly on Moon Flower with me?" **she asked, walking closer to him. He looked at her.

_**"I'm not scared. It's just, I never rode on a Pegasus before," **_he replied in a small voice. Seume smiled.

**"Well, come fly with me. Then you will see that's not so bad." **He hesitated for a few seconds while Fire Lily and Midnight Star got on the saddle. Seume jumped on Moon Flower and held out her hand. He finally took it and sat behind her. While the others got on Appa, Sokka looked over at Seume and Zuko.

_**"Well, look at cowboy Zuko. What are you going to do ride the wild, wild winds?" **_he asked in a southern accent before bursting out in laughter. Suki slapped the back of his head, silencing him immediately.

A small blush crept across Zuko's face. Seume held out her hand.

**"Come on, Zu-Zu. It'll be okay. You can hold on to me if you're scared."** He nodded and held her hand.

Appa took off into the sky. Seume turned to Zuko.

**"Hold on. Moon Flower flies really fast." **She kicked Moon Flower, making the Pegasus to start galloping. She took off into the sky in a fast speed. Zuko held onto Seume for dear life as they caught up with Appa. **"Open your eyes. It's so pretty up here," **she said to him. He opened his eyes one at a time.

_**"Wow, it really is pretty," **_he said in awe. Seume giggled. Moon Flower took a sharp turn and he squeezed Seume's hand. She giggled.

They continued to follow Appa. Zuko was still holding on to Seume and she smiled.

**"Wow, this is so great! It feels great up here," **she exclaimed. Zuko nodded.

_**"Yeah, it really is," **_he started to land near a large cliff. Seume flew up to Aang.

**"Aang, where's the temple?" **she asked, looking around for any sign of buildings. He laughed.

_**"You have to look under the cliff." **_They continued to fly near the cliff's edge. Zuko noticed that Seume's aqua eyes sparkled in the sun as she stared in awe at the upside-down buildings before everyone went under the cliff.

**"Wow, it's so pretty! This is the western air temple?" **Seume asked, staring at Aang in amazement. He nodded.

_**"Yeah, our home sweet home for a while," **_he replied. She nodded. Appa and Moon Flower landed safely on the courtyard. Zuko hopped off Moon Flower, but Seume slipped off causing him to catch her bridle style. She turned bright red as Toph looked at them.

_**"Awe! Look at the two love birds," **_she gushed with fake enthusiasm. She laughed and Zuko blushed." He puts Seume down and Hawky, Momo, and the kitties started the roaming.

**"Well, let's go look around. I want to see what the temple is like," **Seume said excitedly as she grabbed Zuko's hand, dragging him along. Katara look at Seume.

_**"Whoa, slow down, Water Flower. We need to unpack first," **_she said. Seume sighed.

**"Can't that wait? Please, Sugar Queen?" **she asked with a pout. Katara laughed.

_**"Oh, alright let's go," **_she said finally giving in. Zuko smiled.

"_**Seume is so cute**_**," **he thought. Seume turned to Zuko.

**"Come on, Zu-Zu, you'll be left behind if you don't hurry up," **she said a few yards away, holding out her hand. He laughed

_**"Coming," **_he called as he ran up to the group.


	21. Chapter 21: Dance Water Dance

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 21: Just Water Whip It

As Aang took them around the temple, Seume looked around, and as her eyes sparkled, she said, **"Wow Aang this so pretty! All the air benders lived here?"**

He nodded and he said, _**"Yep. We used the wind to work on our air bending. It was really fun." **_

She smiled as they walked around, then Zuko looked around and he said, _**"So, Seume, are you happy you're here?"**_

She nodded and said, **"Yeah it's really nice." **As they got done walking around, they unpacked, and Seume walk to her room. She saw Fire Lily and Midnight on her bed already. She giggled and said, **"I guess they found my room all right." **

Zuko giggled. Katara came up and she said, _**"So, Seume, do you want to work on your water bending a little before lunch?" **_

Seume nodded, and she said **"Sure." **They walked to the fountain and Katara showed her some moves, and then she said, **"Katara can you teach me how to do the water whip?"**Katara nodded and showed her the moves as she tried them. She make a whip but it fell back into the water. She said, picking up more water, **"Let me try again." **

Seume saw Sokka walk out with his sword, that he made, and she made a water whip. She hit his meteorite sword. He looked at her, and he said, _**"Watch where you're aiming, Seume. You could have hurt my sword." **_

She blushed and a few tears came to her eyes. She said,** "I don't think I want to work on my water whip anymore. Thanks, Katara, for showing me." **Suki came up, and she said, _**"Sokka be a little nicer to her. She is just learning how to make the water whip. Give her a break." **_

Seume gave them a small smile, then Sokka looked at her. He said, _**"She might be new, but she should just watch where she is working. I am just saying ." **_

Then Katara looked at her, and she said,_** "Hey, I got a idea, Water Flower. Why don't you go see the garden? There are all kinds of flowers there." **_

She smiled, and she said, **"Sure." **As she wiped a tear away, she walked to the garden.

Katara looked at Sokka and she said, _**"Sokka! You have no right to tell Seume that she is no good! How could you?"**_

Seume walked to the garden, still upset. She saw Aang. He looked at her as she sat down on a rock. He asked, _**"Water Flower, are you ok?" **_

She smiled, and she said, **"Yeah, Aang. I am okay."** Momo came up and jumped in her lap. She petted him and he purred. Aang looked at her, and he said, _**"You can tell me." **_

She nodded, and said, **"Well, I was just yelled at by Sokka, but I am okay. I will get over it, don't worry."**He smiled and walked into the temple.

As lunch time came around, Seume went to the table. Toph looked at her, and she said ,_**"Water Flower, what is wrong? You look like you just lost a bet or something." **_

She shook her head and tried to cheer herself up. She said, **"No, I just didn't get the water whip down, but I am going to try again." **She smiled as she ate.

Zuko looked at her and he thought to himself, _**'Something has her down, and I am going to find out what it is.'**_

As they got done with lunch, Seume walked over to the water and try the water whip again. She started to form it, but what Sokka said hit her, hard, so it fell back into the water. Then, Zuko came over and he said, _**"Water Flower, is there something going on?" **_He sat on the edge of the fountain.

She looked at his gold eyes, and she said, **"Well, Sokka was just mean to me today. That is all." **She went back to work on the whip.

Zuko looked at her, and he said, _**"You're doing it wrong." **_

Seume looked at him, and she said, **"No, I am not." **She said it with her teeth clenched.

He laughed and said, _**"Yes you are." **_She started to blush, and got mad.

She said, **"I am not doing it wrong. I know how to do it. Katara showed me how." **

He still looked at her, and he said _**"You are doing it wrong." **_

She started to get even more mad, and the water started to form waves and splash out. She said **"No, I am going to make a water whip." **

He got a really evil smile, and he said, _**"Fine then, do it wrong. But, what do I know?"**_

She got really mad, pulled back, and said, **"Look Zu-zu, I know what I am doing." **She said it with a angry voice as she tried to keep her cool.

He smiled, and he said, _**"Oh, then what is that in your hand?" **_

She blinked. She looked down at her hands, and exclaimed, **"I did it! I did it! I made the water whip!" **

Katara came in, and she said, _**"Water Flower, you did it! But how?" **_

Seume giggled and, she said, **"Well, all I have to is to get mad. Thanks to Zuko, as well as Sokka." **

Sokka came in, and he looked at Seume's water whip. He said, _**"Well nice going, Water Flower. You did the water whip."**_She giggled as she played with the whip for a while.

Zuko looked at her, and he said, _**"Do you feel better now?"**_

She smiled, and she said, **"Yeah, I do." **

Seume took the water whip, and she bent it at Sokka, who was sitting down. She popped him on his butt, and he jumped, _**"Ouch! Seume, what was that for?" **_He said as he looked at her.

She giggled, and she said **"For telling me to watch where I put my water." **

Zuko laughed, and he said _**"I guess you got Sokka good." **_

Sokka rubbed his butt, and he said, _**"Well, now I know not to get Seume mad." **_

She smiled, and she said, **"Yeah. If that wasn't already obvious," **as she put her water whip down in the water.

Zuko looked at her, and he said, _**"Are you better now?" **_

She sat by the water, and she said, **"Yes. I feel much better now. I guess I was up set for not getting it the first time, and for Sokka being be mean to me." **

Zuko sat beside her, put his arm around her, and he said, _**"Well, if you ever become a fire bender, you will be really scary for sure." **_

She giggled and said, **"Really? You think so?" **

He laughed, and he said, _**"Yep. You would be for sure." **_

She blushed and said **"Well that is sweet, Zu-zu." **She gave him a small kiss and a hug. She said **"Thanks Zu-zu. You helped me the most." **

As they walked to courtyard, Zuko smiled and said _**"Anytime, my little Water Flower. Anytime."**_


	22. Chapter 22: Rolling Thunder

**Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon**

_Chapter 22 : Stormy night Song_

_As they walked out to the courtyard, Seume look at the sky and said, __**"It's still a nice day. I think I will take Moon Flower out for a afternoon flight."**_

_Zuko looked at her and he said, __**"Do you want me to come along with you?" **_

_**She**__ looked at him and she said, __**"Well, sure. I don't see why not. Let's go." **_

_She ran to the stall where Moon Flower was. She nuzzled Seume as she took her out of her stall. She got her ready. They walked out of the stable, and Seume heard a small rumble of thunder. She thought to herself, __**'A storm? No! It can't be! It's still pretty!' **_

_**Zuko**__ looked at her, and he said __**"Seume, are you ready?" **_

She nodded her head, smiled, and she got on. Zuko got on. She kicked Moon Flower, she opened her wings, and started to take off. Zuko still held on to Seume as they flew around. They flew over the water, and she saw dark clouds. She said, **"A storm is going on over the ocean." **

**Zuko** looked, and he said, _**"Yep, sure is." **_

The wind picked up. Moon Flower got a little jumpy, and Seume tried to calm her down. She looked over the ocean, and the clouds got darker. She thought to herself, '**I hate storms. I just hate them.' **

**As** Zuko looked at her, and looked into her aqua eyes, he said, _**"Water Flower, are you ok?" **_

She smiled, and said, **"Yeah. Let's go back before the wind gets the best of us."** He nodded as she looked back as the storm clouds started to get thicker.

They landed, and Aang came up to her, and he asked her, _**"Seume, where did you go? Did you hear the thunder?" **_

Seume nodded and said, **"Yes, I did hear it. I just wanted to go for a little ride." **

**A**s they walked back to the living room, Katara looks up at Seume and said, _**"Looks like the wind it picking up. There is going to be a storm tonight." **_

**She** nodded as she picked up her drawing book, and worked on the picture of Zuko and her.

Then Sokka looked over with a evil look, and he said, _**" Are you scared of storm Seume?" **_

**She** looked up and said, **"No, I am not. I am a water bender. I love the rain and storms." **

Seume smiled and went back to her drawing. As the storm got closer, it started to get dark. She looked out at the wind, and Aang came up and spooked her.

He said, _**"Are you okay, Seume?" **_

**She** jumped and said, **"Yeah, Aang, I am fine. You just spooked me, but I am alright."** As a clap of thunder boomed, Fire Lily and Midnight came running out, and I picked them up. She hugged them and said, **"It's okay." **

She petted them as the rain started to fall. She looked out and said, **"Wow, it's really coming down." **

**Zuko** nodded, and he said, _**"Yep. It really is." **_

_**A**_s nighttime came, it turned pitch black as Rocky came in, and he said, _**"Wow, it's coming down hard." **_

_**Toph**_ looked at Seume, and she said, _**"Well, Water Flower's heart beat going wild."**_

Zuko looked at her, and he said, _**"Are you sure you're not scared?" **_

She smiled and said, **"Yes, Zu-zu. I am not scared." A**s they ate dinner, the storm kept going on. They got done, and Seume did the dishes to help out Katara. A clap of thunder boomed, and Seume dropped a plate. It shattered, and she looked at the pieces on the floor. Seume leaned down to pick them up and said, **"Sorry Katara. I didn't mean to drop it." **

**Katara** smiled, and she said, _**"It's okay. We have a lot more." **_**A**s they got done, they all got ready for bed.

Zuko turned to Seume and asked her, _**"Are you going to be okay tonight?"**_

She nodded and said, **"Yeah. I will." **

**H**e looked at her, and he said, _**"If you need me, I will be in my room." **_**She** nodded, and said good night. As she got into bed, she held her Turtle Seal doll and sliver wolf. She tried to fall asleep, but the storm kept her up.

As Zuko went to sleep, a flash of lighting shined in his room, and woke him up. He went back to sleep, but later on, the storm woke him up again. He got out of bed and thought to himself, '_**Maybe some water will help." **_

As he walked to get some water, he looked in Seume's room, and he whispered, _**"Seume? Are you still up?" **_

**She** nodded and said, **"Yeah. The storm is keeping me up."**

He went into her room, and he said, _**"Well, when I couldn't sleep, my mom always sang me a song. It calmed me down enough to get me to go to sleep."**_

She smiled then said, **"That sounds like a good plan." **

**A**s she laid down, he thinks of a song to sing. She hid a yawn and started to fall asleep as he sang. She said, sleepily, **"Zuko, you sing really well." As** she yawned, he smiled, put his robe over her, and he said, _**"Get some sleep, Water Flower." **_

She smiled, and before she fell asleep, she looked at Zuko and said, **"Thanks Zuko." **

**A**s she went to sleep, he smiled. He walked back to his room, got into his bed, and fell asleep. As the storm passed, the stars came out.


	23. Chapter 23: Air Mail

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 23: Give A Hoot

As morning came, Seume woke up, and she got changed. She put on some dark blue shorts with a light pink top that had bubbles on it, and she walked pass Zuko's room. He was still asleep. She smile. Seume walked to get breakfast, and she saw Suki. Seume said, **"Good morning Suki! Did you sleep well?"**

Suki nodded, and said, _**"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking. How did you sleep?"**_

Seume look at her, and said, **"Good." **As Seume started to eat breakfast, she saw Sokka and Hawky come out.

He said, _**"So, Seume, where is Zuko, your love bird?"**_

She hid a blush, and said, **"He is still asleep." **

As Seume got done eating her breakfast, a bird flew into the temple, and Sokka looked at it. He said. _**"Oh great! Another owl has come to eat us!" **_

Seume looked at the owl, and said, **"No, she is not going to eat you. She is my pet. Back in the North Pole, everyone had a pet snowy owl."** Seume look at the white owl, and she saw the note attached to it, and she took it and read it.

Then, Katara came up, and she said, _**"So Seume, what does the note say?" **_

Seume looked at her, and said, **"Well, it's about the festival of lights in the North Pole. It's so pretty there, and there is a big snow ball fight as well." **

She patted Snow Star, then Hawky looked at Snow Star, and flew over to her. He started nuzzle her. Sokka looked at him, and he said, _**"No Hawky! You are not falling in love with her." **_

Hawky looked down, ashamed. Seume looked at Sokka, and put her hands on her hips, and she said, **"He can fall in love with any bird he wants Sokka! And he just so happens to like my Snow Star." **

He flew over to her, and nuzzled her. She giggled, then Zuko walked into the room, looking very tired. Seume looked at him, and saw that he had bed head. She giggled, and he looked at her with a yawn, and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up, and he said, _**"What is going on?" **_

Seume giggled, and said, **"Well, I got a letter, and we are going to the North Pole for the Snowflake festival."** Then, she thought to herself, **'He looks cute with bed head. Maybe he should wear his hair like that every day.' **

He nodded, still halfway asleep. Aang looked at the note, and he said, _**"Are we really going back to the North Pole?"**_ She nodded, and told him what was going to happen. He smiled, and said, _**"That is great! I get to go penguin sledding!"**_ His gray eyes were sparkling, and he jumped up and down, just like a little kid.

She looked at him and asked, **"Penguin sledding? What is that?" **

Katara laughed, and she said, _**"That is really fun! It's what Aang and I did when I we first found him." **_

Seume laughed, and said, **"**C**ool! I will have to try that! It sounds like so much fun."** She giggled, and said, **"Well, it's a long flight. Let's get our things and head out."**

Then, Rocky came up, and said, _**"Where are we going?" **_

Seume looked at him, and said, **"Back to the North Pole for the festival."**

He smiled, and said, _**"That is so cool! I will be ready soon." **_

Seume looked at Zuko, and said, **"Zu-zu, are you okay with going to the North Pole?" **

He nodded, and said, _**"Are you sure Moon Flower can handle the long flight?" **_

She giggled, and gave him kiss, and said, **"Yeah. She can fly fine with the both of us, don't worry."**

He smiled, and he gave her a kiss, and she blushed, and he said, _**"Okay, Water Flower, we will fly together." **_

Midnight Star and Fire Lily came up, and Seume picked them up, and she told them that they were going on a trip, they both licked her face, and then she said, **"Oh Zu-zu, will you be okay? It will be really cold, I mean really cold, at night."**

He nodded and laughed a little, and said, _**"I am a fire bender. I can take a little cold." **_

Seume giggled, and said, **"**O**h really? Then when you where sick, you didn't get cold?"**

He looked into her aqua eyes, and said, _**"I will be fine, but you on the other hand, I just don't want you to get sick." **_

She blushed and looked back, and said, **"I won't Zu-zu, but we better get ready."** She walked to her room, and started to get her things packed into a bag. Seume packed the red robe that Zuko gave to her in her bag, and her sliver white wolf toy, as well.

They all went to the courtyard, and Seume got on Moon Flower with Zuko. They got all of their stuff on her back as well. The others got on Appa. Then, Aang looked at her, and said, _**"Are you ready to head out?" **_

She nodded, and Fire Lily and Midnight Star put their paws on the edge of the saddle, and she said, **"We are ready to fly." **

As they took off, Zuko held on to her, and Seume asked, **"Still not the same as Appa, huh?" **

Zuko shakes his head, and said, _**"Nope, but it's getting better." **_She smiled as they flew. He looked at Seume's necklace on his wrist as it shone in the sun, and he thought to himself, '_**I am so happy that my Water Flower is happy, and I hope that I can show her that I can have a good time at the North Pole.' **_

Seume looked back, and saw him shaking himself out of his daydream, and she said, **"Zu-zu, are you okay?"**

He nodded, and said, _**"Oh I am fine. I was just thinking." **_

She smiled, and then she said **"Well, you better be ready to go penguin sledding with me when we get there." **

He looked at her, and said, _**"Penguin sledding? What is that?" **_He had a shocked look on his face.

She laughed, as they flew to the North Pole, and said, **"You will just have to see, Zu-zu. You will just have wait and see, Zu-zu. You just have to wait and see."**


	24. Chapter 24: Pit Stop

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 24: A Short Break

As the they flew on, the sun started to set. Aang looked over at Seume, and he said, _**"Seume, I think it's time for a break. Do you think that we should stop for the night and set up camp?"**_

_**She **_nodded and said, **"Sure. That sounds good. I think Moon Flower needs a little rest." **

Moon Flower neighed, and Seume giggled and looked around. She pointed out a nice place, where there is lots of trees, to Aang. As they headed to the spot, and landed, Zuko looked around a little dazed. He had fallen asleep during the flight. He said, _**"Where are we?"**_

**Seume** giggled and said, **"We are going to stop for the night." **

She got off Moon Flower and landed on the wet ground, and they start to make camp. She looked at Sokka, and said, **"Sokka, can you go get the wood for the fire? I need to help set up camp." **

**He** looks at her and he said, _**"Well, okay, I guess." **_**H**e walks to the woods and they finished setting up camp.

Toph and Rocky made the fire pit. Seume looked at it and said, **"Wow! Looks good. Now. All it needs is for Sokka to bring the wood, then it will be complete." **

Sokka came back, and Zuko started the fire, and Katara looked at Seume, and Katara said, _**"So, do you want to make dinner tonight, Seume?" **_

**Seume** nodded and said, **"Sure." She** started to make dinner, then Fire Lily came up with Midnight and she asked them, **"Are you guys hungry?" T**hey both look at her, and meowed, and she went to feed them. Then she got back to the food. Zuko came up and he said, _**"So, how is dinner coming?" **_

She looked up at him, and said, **"Good, want a taste?" **

**H**e nodded and he took the spoon and tried some. He licked his lips and said, _**"Wow! That is really good, Water Flower."**_ She giggled as she got it done. She let it cool down while she went to feed Moon Flower and Appa. She had put a little honey on the hay for both of them, and Appa licked her. She laughed and said, **"Oh, Appa!" **

Seume petted him as she got her sleeping bag out. Suki came up to her, and she asked, _**"What is the North Pole like? I never been there." **_

**Seume** smiled and got up. Brushing herself off, she said, **"Well, there is so much snow, and you can see the stars really well at night. And, it does get really cold, but you can go ice skating, sledding, and also dog sledding." **

Suki smiled, and she said, _**"Wow! Sounds like real fun."**_

_**Seume**_ giggled and said, **"Yes, it really is." **

**A**s they ate dinner, Toph looked at Seume, and she said, _**"This is really good! Did you make it?" **_

**She** nodded and said, **"Yes, I did."**

Toph smiled and she said, _**"Well, you cook really well." Seume**_ smiled as they got done with dinner.

Once they were done, they sat around the camp fire. Then, Aang looked at Seume and he asked, _**"So, Seume, are there any penguin sledding jumps that you can go off of?" **_

She giggled and said, **"Yes Aang, there are, and you go super fast." **

**Zuko** went over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, and said, _**"Well, I guess we have to all those things when we get up there." **_

**R**ocky nodded, and said, _**"Yeah, and there are some other things up in the North Pole that are pretty cool too." **_

She nodded, and said, **"Don't give them all away, Rocky!"**

**H**e laughed while Toph sat down beside him, and he said, _**" I won't! I won't." **_

_**T**_hen, Zuko looked at Seume, and he said, _**"So, Water Flower, why don't you tell me how far away we are from there?"**_

_**She**_ giggled and said, **"Well, we are not far now. We just have to fly a little more and we will be there. We should get there sometime tomorrow." **

**T**hen, Aang looked at Seume, and he said, _**"We should we all get some sleep so we are ready to fly in the morning." **_

She looked at him and she said, **"Can we stay up a little longer? It's a nice night out tonight, and we are not tired yet."**

Toph nodded in agreement, and she said, _**"Yeah, I mean we have a camp fire. How about ghost stories?" **_

**Seume** looked at Toph and said, **"Really, Toph? Are you serious. I am not sure if that's a good idea." **

Toph looked at Seume and said, _**"What is wrong Water Flower? Are you scared of ghosts?"**_

Seume shook her head and said, **"No! I am not! But, I just don't like them."**

Zuko looked at Toph and said, _**"Not tonight, Toph. Maybe later."**_

Toph looked at Seume, and crossed her arms, and said, _**"Fine, we won't"**_

**Seume** smiled as it started to get late. Zuko yawned and said, _**"Wow, today has been a long day." **_

The rest of their group had already gone to sleep. It was only Seume and Zuko still awake. The term 'awake' is used loosely in that sentence. Seume went into ger sleeping bag and said, **"Yeah, it has been." She** gave his cheek a quick kiss and said, **"Well, goodnight Zu-zu. See you in the morning."**

**A**s Seume started to go to sleep in her sleeping bag, Zuko got in his sleeping bag. As he fell asleep, he thought to himself, _**'The North Pole. It's going to be hard for me, but I know I can handle it."**_


	25. Chapter 25:Welcome Home

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home

As morning came, Seume woke up and looked at Moon Flower, and thought sleepily to herself, **'Today we go to the North Pole! I can't wait!' **As she got up out of her sleeping bag and brushed her hair, she put it up into pig tails. She put on some light blue shorts with a shirt that had cherry blossoms and light pink sparkles on it, and then she pack up her things. Aang woke up and he yawned, _**"Morning, Seume. Are you ready to show us the North Pole? " **_

She nodded and said, **"Yeah, I am." **Fire Lily woke up and went over to Zuko's sleeping bag, and she looked at his hair, and she bats at it like it's a ball of yarn. Seume picked her up and she said, **"No, my kitty. Let him sleep." **Then Midnight goes over to Sokka, and she walked around his thick head to his wolf tail, and she started to bat at it too. Seume started to scold her, the she started to giggle and said, **"Well, it looks like my kittens want to play." **

Aang nodded and he laughed, and then Midnight takes Sokka's wolf tail in her teeth and starts to pull on it. Then Fire Lily jumps from Seume's arms on Sokka and chews his boomerang, and then Katara woke up. She looked at Seume's cats, and she said, slight worry in her voice, _**"Are you sure he won't be mad when he wakes up?" **_

Seume giggled and she said, **"Maybe, but I am not sure."** Right then, Sokka woke up and he looked at both of Seume's cats, and then he looked at Seume, and he said, _**"Seume, get a hold of your cats."**_ She giggled and call them over to eat. She makes everyone else breakfast as they walk over and eat.

As they finished getting ready after they were done with breakfast, Zuko woke up, and he looked at Seume's hair, and he asked, _**"Did you do something new to your hair, Water Flower?" **_

Seume giggled and said, **"Yes. They are called pig tails." **

He laughed as he messed with them, and then he said, _**"So, I am ready to go to the North Pole. Are you guys all ready?" **_Seume nodded as Zuko and she got on Moon Flower and the others got on Appa. As they flew off, Zuko looked at Seume's hair closely and more intently. He finally said, _**"You should keep them like that. It is cute." **_

She blushed a little bit, and she said, slightly embarrassed, **"Do you really you think so?"**

He nodded as Suki looked at Seume and she called over the empty air rushing past, _**"So, when will we know when we are at the North Pole?" **_

Seume giggled and looked back at Suki and she replied, **"You will know. The air will cool down and there will be ice all over in the water." **As they flew, Seume looked at the mountains, and she said, **"We are all most there! That is the snow caped mountains where a big group of wolves live." **

Zuko looked at Seume, and he said, _**"Wolves live there? But, do they come down to your home at all?" **_

She giggled and said, **"Yes, they do. When I was a little girl, the wolves came and bonded with every little kid. But they are nice, and there is a sliver- white one as well."**

As they flew to the mountains, and Seume pointed down to the water and she exclaimed, **"Look! There are turtle seals, and sea-leopards kittens, and the zebra-seals on the shore." **The rest of the group looked over, and Seume said, **"We are almost there!" **

As they flew a little more, Zuko looked over and he said, _**"Wow! The water is so clear and blue!" **_

Seume nodded and said, **"The water may be clear, but it's really cold." **

As they flew continually closer to the North Pole, Aang looked over and he said, _**"Look! Penguin sledding looks so fun!" **_Seume smiled as they flew to the gate and she said, **"Guys, welcome to my home." **They flew in and landed in the fresh, white, fluffy snow.

Zuko looked at it and he said, _**"Wow." **_

Suki took a look at it, and she said, _**"Wow, Seume. It's so pretty!" **_

Then Toph looked at it, and she said, _**"There is so much snow."**_ Seume nodded as they all got off of their respective flying animals. The group saw a figure coming towards them. It was Chief Arnook. He walked up to Seume and looked at her. He smiled and said, _**"Seume, look at you! You are all grown up now!" **_

Seume gave him a big hug, and she said, **"It's so good to finally be home again." **After they talk a little more, the chief seems to finally realize that there are other people there. He said, _**"Well, let's get you into some warm coats. You don't want to get sick." **_Seume smiled as they walked to the chief's house get out coats.

Suki got a light blue one with sliver snow flakes. Katara got a dark purple one with light blue snow flakes. Toph got a dark green coat with white snow flakes, then Sokka got one that is dark blue with a wolf on the back. Aang got one with that is deep blue and white. Rocky got his and it's navy blue. Zuko got his and it's a sapphire blue with some teal mixed in. Then I get to mine, and it's baby blue with deep, sky blue snow flakes.

After they all have been dressed for the North Pole's weather, Arnook took them around the city. Aang saw someone that he knew, and he ran over to the person, and he said, excitedly, _**"Master Pakku! It is me!" **_

Pakku looked up from his purchases he was rummaging through, and he said, _**"Aang! Long time, no see."**_

The rest of their group walked over, and Seume asked, **"So, Aang, who is this?" **

Aang looked over at Seume, and he said, _**"This is Master Pakku. He is the one who taught me water bending before Katara took over."**_Aang introduced Pakku and Seume.

She smiled as Pakku shook her hand. He said, _**"Why, Seume, have I not seen you before? I mean, since you live here, and you know how small this world is." **_

Seume smiled wider and said, **"Well yeah, this world is small. I just must have left before we could ever meet." **

After Aang was done visiting with Pakku, they walked around some more. Seume felt a a snowball in the back of her jacket. She turned around to look at the person who did it. The person said, _**"What about me? Or did you forget?" **_

She smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. She said, **"Blizzard! It's been a long time." **She turned to the everyone, and introduced Blizzard. **"Guys, this is my friend Blizzard." **

Blizzard looked at Zuko, and he said to Seume, _**"So, who is he?" **_

She looked at Zuko, too, and said, **"His name is Zuko. Blizzard, please be nice to him." **

Zuko looked at him, and he said, _**"So you know Water Flower, huh?" **_

Blizzard nodded, and he said, _**"Yes, I have for a while now. Hey, since we are here, let's all go eat lunch and hang out."**_

As Blizzard walked, with the others, pass Seume and Zuko. She turned to Zu-zu, and she said, **"Don't worry, Zuko. I will all ways be yours." **She gave him a kiss, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along. She said, **"Let's go eat." **

He smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance. He said, _**"Yeah. Let's go catch up with them." **_And then, he thinks to himself ,_** 'If he tries to put the moves on Water Flower, he is going to get a face full of snow. And my fist.'**_

Seume looked at Zuko, and she said, **"You okay, Zu-zu?" **

He nodded his head, and he said, _**"Yes, I am fine. Let's go eat."**_ She smiled as they walked to the dining hall in Blizzard's house.


	26. Chapter 26:Time To Eat

**Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon**

Chapter 26: Lunch Time and Talk Time

As they walked to the house, Blizzard looked at Zuko, and Blizzard said, _**"So, how did you guys meet?"**_

Zuko looked back at him, and he said, _**"Well, we had to stop in her town, and we bumped into her, and that is how we met."**_

Seume smiled, and she said, **"Yep, that is how we got to know each other, and we are closer than ever."** As they got to the house, they all walked in, and Katara looked around, and she said, _**"Wow! It's nice and warm in here." **_

Seume nodded, and took off her jacket, and she said, **"Yeah, all the houses are powered by steam from the ground."**

As they walked into the living room, Blizzard's mom came in, and she said, _**"Oh Seume! Look how much you have grown up! You look so much older now."**_

She hugged Seume, and Seume said, **"It's great to see you again!" **

Seume hugged her back, and then Blizzard's mom said, _**"Well, lunch should be ready soon." **_

Then, Katara took off her jacket, and sat down, and she said, _**"Well Seume, looks like you have all kinds of friends here."**_

Seume nodded, and she said, **"Yeah. Wait until you see the wolves. They will come later."**

Blizzard looked at Seume, and he said, _**"The wolves? Are you sure your wolf will come back? Last year she didn't." He**_ said it, while he looked at Seume, with a bit of evil in his voice.

She looked down, and she said, **"Well, I was not here last year." **

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, and he said, _**"Don't worry, you will see her this time. And I think that was little out of line Blizzard." **_

Blizzard looked at him, and he said, _**"Well, it's true."**_

Aang looked them, and he said, _**"All right, let's talk about something else." **_

She smiled, and she said, **"Well, I know when we go penguin sledding it will be a blast."** Her eyes shined a little, and she said, **"There is this cool cave that we can sled into, and its has so many crystals that light up the cave." **

Juniper came back in, and she said, _**"Well, I hope you're hungry, because lunch is ready."**_

**Seume** nodded, and got up. Blizzard looked at Zuko, and he said, _**"Look, you can't always back her up. She can fight for herself, you know. She is not a baby." **_

Zuko looked at him straight on, and he said, _**"Well, I know she is not a baby. I like to stand up for her. She did it for me."**_

**A**s they glared at each other, Seume popped in and said, **"Are you guys going to come and eat or have a staring contest?"**

Zuko looked at her, and he said, _**"Be right there Water Flower." **_

Zuko looked at Blizzard and said, _**"You just leave her alone or you are going to answer to me and not in a good way." **_

As they walked in, Seume looked up, and she said, **"Well, looks like someone wants their soup to get cold." **

Zuko looked at her, and he said, _**"Well, I like my soup cold." **_

Sokka looked up from eating, and he said, _**"So Blizzard, did you know that Zuko and Seume are love birds?"**_

They both blushed, and Blizzard looked at Seume, and he said, _**"Well, love birds, I bet you guys are going to get married."**_

Seume blushed a deep red, and she growled as she looked at Blizzard, and she said, **"No, we are not."** Zuko blushed too, and ate his lunch. As they got done, they went to sit in the living room, and Seume said, **"Well, it's great to be home, and there is more to see and do." **

Zuko wrapped his arms around Seume, and he said, _**"Well, I have a good tour guide." **_

She giggled, and she said, **"I know."**

**A**s they talked for a little bit, it started to get late, and Seume said, **"Well, we better get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."**

**Zuko** stretched, and he said, _**"Yeah, but where are we all going to stay?" **_

Seume looked at Zuko, and she said, **"Well, I am going stay in my old room, but there are some guest rooms that you guys can stay in. But they are all nice**."

Zuko nodded, and he got up, and he said, _**"Well, let's get some sleep, and we will see you in the morning." **_

They left Blizzard's house, and Zuko turns to Seume, and he said, _**"Hey, Seume, you don't think I treat you like a baby, do you?" **_

She blushed, and she said, **"No, Zu-zu, you don't, and I think it's really cute." She** gave him a kiss, and she said, **"Don't worry about Blizzard. He is just jealous. Don't worry your pretty little head about me."**

Blizzard looked as they walked to their rooms, and he said, _**"Just watch out Zuko, because you will make sure you treat Seume like she is not a little girl. She is not little anymore, but I will make sure you treat her not like a little girl." **_

As they got ready for bed, and Seume looked at Zuko, and he said, _**"Well, I will see you in the morning." **_

She nodded, and gave him a kiss, and she said, **"Yes. We will. Good night." A**s she went into her room, and she said to herself, **"I will get my wolf back, I know it."** She blew out the candle and went to sleep


	27. Chapter 27: Race Time

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 27: Let the games begin

As morning came, I woke up and I said**,"Today we get to go penguin sledding. I bet Zu-Zu will have a fun time."**I got out of bed and changed into some long pants, a light pink top with silver snowflakes all over it, a light pink necklace that has three snowflakes on it, and some earrings that match and I put my hair in a ponytail.

As I walked out and I saw Aang waiting for me outside my room and he said_**,"Good morning,Seume, are you ready to go sledding?"**_as he jumped up and down like a hyper kid.

I giggled and I said**,"Yes we will go, but we just have to wait until everyone wakes 's get some breakfast while we wait."**

We walked into the dining hall and I saw Blizzard looked at me and he said_**,"Well look who is where is your lovebird?"**_

I turned up my nose at him and I said**,"He is still asleep so leave him alone."**As I got my breakfast, sat down, and ate.

Suki and Sokka came in and Suki looked at me and she said_**,"So,Seume, are we going penguin sledding today?"**_

I looked up from my food and I said**,"Yeah we just have to wait for Zuko and Katarta to wake up."**

Katara walked in a purple jacket and she said_**,"Good to have some fun today?" **_

I nodded and I said**,"Yep we are just missing three people Toph, Rocky, and Zuko."**A little while later,Toph and Rocky came in with Zuko looking sleepy and I said**,"Ready to go to sledding?"**

They nodded as Zuko yawned and he said_**,"Well yeah but let me wake up first."**_

I giggled and I said**,"The fire bender that wakes up with the sun likes to sleep in."**

I gave him playful teases, he blushed, and he said_**,"Stop it,Water Flower, this it all new for me."**_I giggled as I punched him in the arm a little bit.

He messed up my hair and Blizzard looked at me and he said_**,"Well we are burning daylight let's go."**_

I got up and grabbed Zuko's hand as we walked to where all the penguins looked at them and said_**,"Wow, how do you know to pick the best one?"**_

Then, Chief Arnook came up and he said_**,"Well like this."**_He tossed some fish out and he said_**,"The one that is the fastest is the one you need to pick."**_I tossed some fish and I got mine as we all got ours.

I looked at them and I said,**"Ok we are all ready." **

We walked to the hill and Zuko looked down and he said,_**"Wow that sure is a steep drop."**_

I nodded and I said**,"Yeah but that is what makes it so fun and the cave is not far."**

As we got ready,Chief Arnook looked at all of us and he said_**,"On your mark, get set, go!"**_

We all took off, I started to go passed me and I said**,"Hey, no passing."**As I passed him, he hit my penguin and I said,"Hey, play fair."

Zuko, in the back of the pack, saw that and he came up and he said_**,"Leave her alone."**_

I looked at them and I said**,"Come on, race you to the cave."**As I slid past them, covering them in snow as we went into the cave.

Aang looked at it and he said_**,"Wow so pretty."**_

Sokka came up and he said_**,"Where is the cave?"**_

I laugh and I said**,"Your backwards,Sokka, **turn around."

He turned around and he said_**,"Oh there is the cave wow it really is pretty."**_

As Zuko came around, he looked at the cave and he said_**,"It really is pretty."**_

I nodded and I said**,"Let's go."**

As I started to head into the cave,Zuko looked around and said_**,"Wow so pretty."**_I smiled as we went into the cave.

I looked and I said,**"The crystals are coming up."**

As we went into the crystal part,Katara looked at me and she said_**,"Wow, Seume, this is the best trip ever."**_

I smiled and I said,**"Yep!It gets better."**

As we slid in the cave, Aang saw a jump and he said_**,"What a jump!"**_I nodded as I told my penguin to go faster.

I jumped off and Zuko looked and he said_**,"Seume, are you ok?"**_

I slid back to him and I said**,"Yeah, want to try it?"**

He nodded as he jumped off and he said_**,"Wow!So fun!"**_

I nodded as we jumped and did tricks for a while looking as the sunlight shone through the crystals making rainbows and I said**,"Guys we should get 's going to get dark soon." **They nodded as we got out of the let the penguins go back to the water.

Zuko turned to me and he said_**,"Water Flower, that was the most fun I have ever had."**_

I nodded and we walked back up to the house and I said**,"Tomorrow we will have a snowball fight and it's going to be so fun."**

Zuko took my hand and he said_**,"Well, after today I am worn out."**_

I giggled and I said**,"Well I hope you're not too worn out by tomorrow because I know it will be a blast."**

He smiled and he said_**,"Well, I can't wait to have the snowball fight."**_

I smiled and Blizzard looked at me and Zuko and he thought to himself_**,"I have to find a way to break them way I can get together with her. I know she will much happier with me than the fire bender."**_

As we got back home, we all went to our rooms and I said**,"Well let's get some have a busy day tomorrow."**

Zuko nodded and he said**,"Yeah, I will see you in the morning."**

He gave me a kiss and I said**,"Good night,Zu-Zu."**

He smiled and he said,_**"Good night, Water Flower."**_And we both went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28: Battle Time

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 28: It's Snow Problem

Morning came. I woke up, I looked outside, I smiled, and I said, **"Today is the snowball fight. I can't wait."** I looked out my window. I walked to my closet and I looked at what I had. I picked out some long pants that have flowers on them and a shirt that is light blue with hearts and snowflakes. I got ready and I looked at myself and I said, **"There all done." **I grabbed my light rose jacket as I sat on my bed.

I got my boots on, I opened my door, and I sawBlizzard. I jumped looked at me and asked, _**"So I see that you are up before that firebender. Why do you like him so much?" **_

I looked at him and I yelled, **"Look I like him for who he is and that is all and you have no right to tell me who I can be with!"**

He looked at me and he said, _**"Well, when we have the snow ball fight you both are going down." **_

He stormed off, I looked at him, and I retaliated**, "Good luck because me and Zu-Zu are going to take you down!"**

Aang came up to looked at me, and asked, _**"What is going on,Seume?" **_

I turned around, I looked at him, sighed, and I said**, "Well Blizzard is just trying to make me upset, but I know the snowball fight will be so fun."**

I gave him a smile as he smiled as well, as we walked to breakfast. Sokka looked at us and he said_**, "Well, I wonder what happened this morning. I heard yelling." **_

I nodded and turned to him and I asked**, "But what did you hear?"**

He took a bite of his food and he said_**, "Well, just you yelling at Blizzard." **_I nodded as I sat down to walked in. I looked up and he had a dark red jacket on with a dragon on it.

He looked at me and he asked_**, "So are you ready to have fun in the snow today, my little snow bunny?"**_

I blushed and finished with breakfast.

I nodded and said, **"Yes I am just have to wait for Toph, Rocky, Katara, and Suki to come in." **They came in a little while later and looked at everyone and I asked**, "Are we all ready?" **They all nodded and I said**, "Ok let's go." **

We walked up the arena and Chief Arnook looked at all of us and he asked_**, "Are you all ready to have a snow ball fight?"**_

We all nodded then he looked at all of us and he said_**, "But I have a few rules to go over before we start." **_He went over the and he said_**, "Now if there any questions about the rules speak up. One more thing, this is a snow ball fight, not a bending fight. So if I see any bending you are out. Ok?"**_

We all nodded. He looked at us and he said_**, "Ok, we are ready to start." **_We went into the arena, he looked at us and he counted down_**, "Three, two, one, start!" **_As the snowballs started to fly Sokka ran and got hit right in the face. I laughed as he walked out of the Arnook looked in and he yelled_**, "One down, seven left. Let's keep it a good fight." **_As they started to fly again, Toph, Rocky, and Aang, got knocked he looked in the ring as Blizzard tossed a snowball at me and I retaliated and hit him back.

The battle kept going. Aang, Katara, and Suki, got knocked out. The only ones left are Blizzard, Zuko, and looked at Blizzard who glared at Zuko and said_**, "You're going down firebender." **_

Zuko showed a smug look and asked_**, "Really? What are you going to do about it?" **_I ran and look at both of them.

I looked at the snowball and I yelled**, "That is not a snowball that is an ice snowball!"**

Chief Arnook looked at his hand and he said_**, "Blizzard you are disqualified for not playing by the rules." **_

He growled and he yelled_**, "So? Who cares about the rules? They are stupid anyway." **_He tossed the ice ball at Zuko.

As I saw it flying at Zuko and I yelled**, "Zuko look out that is really sharp!"**

The ice ball flew towards Zuko and it hit his arm and cut it. I ran up, looked at his arm, and I yelled**, "Blizzard, how could you do that? You could have really hurt him." **

Then Chief Arnook looked and he said_**, "The winners of the snowball fight are Zuko and Seume."**_

I smiled, looked at the crowd, and I said**, "Thank you, every one." **We walked out,Zuko winced, and I said**, "Don't move that will get it cleaned up. Ok?" **He nodded as we walked to the medical tent and got it cleaned winced and I looked at him and teased him saying**, "Is Zu-Zu a little scared of a little cleaning spray?" **

He blushed, glared at me and he said_**, "Be quite."**_

He got cleaned up. I took his hand, he wrapped his hand around me, and he asked_**, "So what do we get since we won the fight?" **_

I giggled and I responded**, "Well anything that we get to pick. Chief Arnook has lots of neat things," **as we walked to his room. We knocked on the door and he answered, "Come in."

We walked in he turned around and he asked_**, "Oh hey guys. Here to pick up your prizes?"**_ I nodded as we looked at what he had. I got a necklace with snow crystals in it and Zuko got a star stone. Chief Arnook looked at us and he asked_**, "Zuko, how is your arm? Does it hurt?"**_

Zuko shook his head and he said_**, "I have had worse cuts, so I am ok." **_He smiled as we walked out. Zuko looked at my necklace and he asked_**, "So what is a snow crystal?" **_

I looked at him and I said**, "Well, a snow crystal is a pure white crystal and if the sun shines it, it will make the colors of the rainbow."**

He smiled and he said_**, "Wow that is really cool." **_We walked and Zuko put his other hand on his arm and he asked_**, "So, how did you know that he was going to attack me?" **_

I took his hand and I said**, "Well, he had a snow ball in his hand and then he froze it solid and getting hit with something that hard is bound to cut anyone."**

He smiled as night started to fall. We walked back, I turned my nose up at Blizzard, he looked at me, and he asked_**, "So what did you guys get as prizes?" **_

I looked at him and I answered**, "I got some snow crystals and Zuko got a star stone."**

We ate dinner. We all talked for a bit and then Zuko yawned, I looked at him, and I asked**, "Are you tired?" **

He nodded and he answered_**, "Yeah. Today was one wild day." **_

I nodded and I said**, "We all had a long day." **

Katara turned to me and she asked_**, "Can I see your necklace, Water Flower?"**_

I nodded and I responded**, "Yeah you can," **as I took it off.

She looked at it and she said_**, "Wow that is really pretty." **_

I smiled, put it back on, and I said**, "Well, we better get some sleep because tomorrow we are going to have some more fun." **

Zuko smiled and he said_**, "I can't wait."**_

We all went to our rooms for the night. Zuko stopped me and he asked_**, "Hey is Blizzard trying to break us up?" **_

I looked at him and I responded**, "Yes, I think so, but I don't know why he is." **

Zuko gave me a hug and he said_**, "Well, don't worry. Let's just get some sleep." **_

I nodded and I said**, "Good night." **

Blizzard looked at me and he wondered_**, "How can I get them apart?" **_He went to bed thinking of a plan to break Zuko and me up.


	29. Chapter 29: Ice Skating

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 29: On Thin Ice

Morning came as I looked out my window and I said**, "I know what we should do today. We should all go ice skating. I bet my old skates will still fit."** I got out of bed and made it up. I started to get changed. I put on some pants that had stars on them and I pulled on a sweater that had candy canes and snowflakes. I grabbed my skates that had cherry blossoms all over them.

I walked to the mess hall and I saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka, all up, I looked at them, and I said**, "Good morning. Are you ready to have fun today?" **

Katara looked at me and she said_**, "What is that in your hand?" **_

I looked down and I said**, "Oh, these old things?They are my old ice skates I have had them for years."** I slid down by Aang.

He looked at me and he asked_**, "So, are you really good? I mean skating that is." **_

I nodded I looked at him and I responded**, "Yes, I can really skate well." **Toph, Rocky, Zuko, Blizzard, Suki came in. I looked at them and I said, **"You guys ready to hit the ice?" **

Toph looked at me and she said_**, "But where is the ice rink, Water Flower? Do we have to walk far?" **_

I giggled and I said**, "It's just up the hill a little bit, but I don't know how solid the ice will be. It has been warm here but the ice is very thick." **

Zuko looked at me and he said_**, "But I don't know how to ice skate. Can you teach me?" **_

I gave him a smile and I said**, "Yes, Zuko, I can teach you, so don't worry."**

We all walked to the Chief was there. He looked at me and he said_**, "Hey, Seume, you better be careful today, the ice is still frozen but some spots are a little thinned out. But have fun today."**_ I nodded as we all got our skates on and I stepped onto the ice.

Toph got on it but fell and she said_**, "How can I skate when I can't even stand on the ice?"**_

Rocky came over and he grabbed Toph and he said_**, "Don't worry, you have me. I will help you out." **_

Toph got on the ice and she said_**, "This is fun. This was a good plan." **_

Zuko came next to me. He grabbed my hand as we both skated together I smiled and I said**, "I am so happy. I could show you my home; it's really a great place."**

Blizzard looked at us and he came over to us super fast and broke us up. I looked at him and I yelled**, "That was a dirty trick, Blizzard! Don't do it again!" **Blizzard just skated off and laughed.

Zuko looked at me and he said_**, "Don't worry, Water Flower, let's just have fun." **_I nodded as we skated for a while.

Blizzard looked at me and he said_**, "Hey, Water Flower, how about we have a race to the edge of the lake and then back? What do you say?"**_

I looked at the ice and said**, "Sure, sounds like fun." **We got ready for the race and Suki yelled go as we skate off. We started to skate.

Zuko looked at me and he said_**, "Wow, she is really good." **_

Aang looked on and he said_**, "Yes but they are getting to the thin part of the ice. That could be trouble."**_

We skated to the thin ice, and then Blizzard stopped as I looked back. I didn't see the water. My skates went right over the edge and I fell into the water with a splash. Katara looked at me and she said_**, "We have to get her out, now! That water is ice cold. She could be very hurt, if we don't get her out now!"**_

I started to cough and I tried to grab the ice but my hands slipped and I yelled**, "Someone help me, please!" **Zuko put his skates on and skated to the hole where I fell. As he stopped, he got down on the ice. He looked at me and he said_**, "Seume, grab my hand. I will pull you out."**_

I nodded as I wrapped my hand around his. He tried to pull me out, but he started to , Rocky, and Sokka grabbed him and they all pulled back. We landed on the ice as I looked up. I shivered and I said**, "Thanks guys, I owe you one." **

Katara came up and wrapped a blanket around me and she said_**, "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."**_

We all walked back. Zuko looked at me and he said_**, "Are you going to be ok?" **_

I shivered more and I said**, "I think so. I am just really cold." **

We walked back and Katara looked at me and she said_**, "Seume, go take a warm shower, that should help you warm up."**_ I nodded and walked to the shower as Zuko sat down, worn out.

Sokka looked at Zuko and he said_**, "Wow that was scary. I hope she will be ok."**_

Zuko nodded as I got out of the shower. I felt a little better. I got dressed and I put on Zuko's red robe.

I walked back in and Zuko looked at me and he said_**, "Are you feeling a little better?" **_

I nodded and I said**, "Yeah, but you look worn out. Are you sure you feel ok?" **

He nodded and yawned and he said_**, "Yes, just tired that is all."**_

I walked over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, I giggled, and I said**, "You feel nice and warm, Zu-Zu."** I cuddled into his arms as we all talked for a while. Zuko started to fall asleep but he woke himself up and I looked up at him and I said**, "Zuko, if you want to go to bed I will be ok."**

He yawned, looked at me, and he said_**, "No, I think right here is good. I am too tired to move." **_

Suki looked at us and she said_**, "Maybe we all should get some sleep. Today has been a scary day." **_

I looked at her as I looked up at Zuko and I said**, "Yes, I think your right." **They all walked to their rooms to go to bed.

Zuko woke up and he said_**, "Where did everybody go?" **_he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

I hid a giggle and I said**, "They went to bed. Maybe we should get some sleep as well."** I pulled the blanket over us I said**, "This will keep us warm tonight." **

He wrapped his arms around me and he said_**, "Today was scary. You could have been really hurt and that really scared me."**_

I hid a blush I said**, "I know, but I am ok now. No need to worry anymore." **He smiled and yawned as he fell back asleep. I looked outside and I said**, "I know my wolf will come soon and when she comes, I bet Zuko will love her as much as I do." **I looked up at Zuko and I said, "He looks so cute when is sound asleep. He really helped me out today."

I started to fall asleep as Blizzard looked in at us and he said_**, "Well, I just have to think of another plan to break them up. But what can I do?" **_He walked to his room for the night.


	30. Chapter 30: Puppy Love

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 30: Things that go Howl in the Night

Sometime later on in the night as we were all asleep, a faint howl woke me up and I looked outside the window and I said**, "They are coming! Oh, I can't wait to see them." **The howls started to get louder as the wolves started come down.

Sokka woke up and he ran out, he looked at me and he said_**, "What is with all the howling? Can't a guy get his sleep around here?"**_

I looked at him and I said**, "Well, yes but that means the wolves are very close. So just go back to bed and we will go see them soon."** They got closer and the sound woke up Zuko. He rubbed his eyes and he asked in a sleepy voice he looked at me _**, "What is going on and this late at night?"**_

He yawned and warped his arms around me. I said**, "Well, the wolves are almost here. Everyone will go up to the hill in the a little bit." **The others woke up still looking tired.

Toph turned to me and she said_**, "Well, someone is happy this early in the morning." **_

Rocky laughed and he said_**, "I know why she is this happy: her wolf is coming home." **_

I nodded as Katara looked at me and she asked_**, "But how will you know that your wolf is there, Seume?"**_

I turned and I said**, "Well, I will just know. She has ice blue eyes and her coat is silver and white." **

We all got ready as we walked to the hill Blizzard came out of his room. He looked at me and he said_**, "Did you hear the howls this morning?"**_

I nodded and responded**, "Yes, we are going up there now." **We went up the hill and the Chief greeted all of us.

As we waited for them Aang looked at me and he asked_**, "So where are they? I mean they should be here right?"**_

I turned to him and I said**, "Well, they should, but they are just a little late." **

The sun started to rise and Suki looked around and she said_**, "Well, I don't see them and it's getting colder. I want to go back to bed." **_

Tears came to my eyes and I said**, "Well, I know they will. Don't worry."**

Zuko grabbed my hand and he asked_**, "So, will they be here soon?" **_

I nodded and turned around as I looked up the hill. I smiled and I said**, "They are here!" **The others turned around and looked at the wolves. They came down and went to their owners. I looked and I said**, "Where is she? She should be here, but I don't see her."**

Zuko took my hand under his robe and he said_**, "Don't worry. She will be here." **_As the other wolves went to their owners, the sun came up.

I looked around and I said**, "Well, I guess she is not coming." **I leaned into Zuko and he rubbed my back and he said_**, "Water Flower, I think you should look once more."**_

I turned around and I looked at the top of the hill. I smiled and aqua eyes sparkled as I yelled**, "Silver Star you came!"** She came running up to me and tackled me onto the snow and licked my face.

Zuko came up and he said_**, "So, this is your wolf, huh?"**_

I nodded and I giggled and said**, "Yes, this is my little wolf, but she is not little anymore." **Silver Star looked at Zuko and she got off me. She walked over to Zuko and she put her paws on his shoulders. She gave him a lick as Zuko laughed and he said_**, "Well, she sure is a friendly wolf," **_as he dried off his face where Silver Star licked it.

I nodded and I said**, "That is why I picked her." **The sun came up and hit my wolf's coat.

Katara looked at it and she said_**, "Wow, she looks like the toy that Zuko gave you." **_

I turned around and answered**, "I know. She is the wolf that gave him the idea for all the toys." **

Sokka's stomach rumbled and he looked at me and asked_**, "Can we go get breakfast now? I am hungry."**_

I nodded and I said**, "Yes, we can all go." **We started to leave, but as we left I saw a shadow and I looked up to the hill and I said**, "A black wolf with a red mark in his fur." **I looked at it and I said**, "It must be from a different clan of wolves." **The wolf came down and looked at Zuko. I looked and I said**, "Zu-Zu, looks like you have a wolf as well."**

He looked at the wolf and he said_**, "Well yeah, I guess I do." **_I smiled as we walked to the dining hall as our wolves walked by our side.

Suki looked at me and she said_**, "Hey, Seume, sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to make you upset."**_

I smiled and I said**, "It's ok. I am just happy that she is back and that Zu-Zu got a wolf as well." **We all got our food as the wolves sat at our feet. I looked at Zuko's wolf and I said**, "I have never seen your wolf before."**

He gave me a kiss. Sokka looked over and he teased us_**, "Well, looks like the lovebirds have love wolves now." **_We both blushed and ate.

As we finished, Zuko turned to me and he said**, "Well, since we are done, what should we do?"**

I thought for a bit and I said**, "Well, how about we go walk around town for a little bit?" **Zuko nodded as he took my hand and I said**, "Oh, how is your arm doing?" **

He looked at me and he said_**, "Oh, it feels a little better. So, don't worry. How are you feeling from falling in the water?" **_

I looked at him and I said**, "I feel fine, still a little cold, but I am felling ok."**

We walked past the stalls. Suki looked at all of them and she said_**, "Wow, there are a lot of things here for sale." **_

I nodded and I responded**, "Yeah, there are a lot of cool things here. This is my favorite place to shop when I lived her."** Silver Star ran up to a stall and barked. I walked up and I said**, "Oh, this one is one of my favorite shops. It has the rarest of things."**

I looked around and I said**, "Wow, a rainbow pearl. That is so rare." **

Zuko looked at it and he asked_**, "What is a rainbow pearl? What does it do?" **_

I giggled and I said**, "A rainbow pearl is just a gem stone. It's all the colors of the rainbow, but they are really rare to find." **

Zuko looked at it and he said_**, "Well, let me get it then. I mean it will look great with the star stone that I have."**_

I blushed and I said**, "Oh Zuko, you don't have to do that. I mean there are only a few like it." **

He smiled and he said_**, "Well, I want to get them. They are really pretty." **_He paid for them. We walked around town.

Katara looked at me and she said_**, "So, after this, what do you want to do?"**_

I thought for a little bit and I said**, "Well, we can go see the zebra-seals. They are so cute down by the water." **

Zuko nodded and he asked_**, "Are there any crystals down by water?" **_

I looked at him and I answered**, "Yes, I think there are. There are some pretty aqua blue ones and also some pretty ones as well." **

Toph looked at Zuko and she asked_**, "What are you going to make with all things that you are getting?"**_

Zuko looked at her and he said_**, "Well, you just have to see when it's done." **_We started to walk to the water. I shivered a little and Zuko came up and he said_**, "Are you cold? I mean we can go back." **_

I shook my head and I answered**, "No, I am fine let's go." **We all walked to the lake where the seals were.


	31. Chapter 31:Fishing Fun

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame a Fire Dragon

Chapter 31: Sealing the Deal

We all arrived at the water's edge .I looked around and I said**, "Wow, I have not been here ever since I was a little girl." **

Rocky walked next to me and he said_**, "Yeah ,I remember how you wanted to bring one back to the village, but the Chief turned you down and you had to bring it back."**_

I nodded and I coughed into the robe sleeve .Rocky looked at me and asked, _**"Are you feeling ok? Should we go back?"**_

I shook my head and answered**, "No, I am fine let's go play. Come on, let's go."**

I ran off and Rocky turned to Zuko and he asked_**, "Hey, Zuko, did Seume look a little pale to you this morning?" **_

Zuko walked up to him, nodded his head, and responded_**, "Yeah, I did. She looks a little pale. Do you think she is coming down with something?"**_

Rocky nodded and he said_**, "I think she is, but she is not the kind of person that will show that she is getting sick."**_ Rocky looked at me from across the shore.

Zuko looked at me and he said, _**"Well, I just hope she is not getting sick. That is the something I don't want to worry about."**_

Rocky nodded and he responded_**, "Yeah me too, but we can't let her know we are worried about her. She will be mad we treat her like a little kid."**_

Sokka walked over to the water and he said, _**"Now it's time to catch some fish because my fishing skills are off the hook." **_

I looked over at him and I said, **"Well, you better watch out for the seals that live in the water."**

Sokka looked back and he said, _**"Well, they won't get my fish. No seal can get my fish since I am a master fisher." **_

Katara looked over and she asked, _**"Oh yeah? A master of catching nothing."**_

I just shook my head and went back to the seals. Katara came over and she said, _**"So, have you been coming here ever since you were little?"**_

I giggled and responded**, "Yes, it's one of my favorite places to come."**

I covered up a cough. Katara looked at me and she asked_**, "You feeling ok? You look a little pale." **_

I smiled and respond, **"Yes, I am fine. Come on, let's go play."**

Katara got up and she said, _**"Oh well. If you say so."**_ She came over to where I was as Zuko started to get some ice blue crystals. Toph walked over to Zuko and she said _**,"So, Firefly ,did you see that the WaterFlower is starting to come down with something?"**_

He looked up and he asked, _**"Really? How do you know? We are standing on ice, so it will be hard to know**_."

Toph laughed and she said_**, "Well, for one she is a little pale. There is a little tint of red, so she must be running a low fever."**_Toph looked over and she also said, _**"She is coughing a bit, but then again, how do I know what is the matter with her?"**_

She crossed her arms and she said_**, "**__**W**__**ell**__**,**__**if she is getting sick**__**, **__**she will not show it**__**,**__**but I can make her." **_

Zuko looked at Toph and he answered_**, "**__**N**__**o**__**,**__**don't**__**. S**__**he will tell us**__**. S**__**o don't try to get it out of her."**_ Zuko looked up and over at me,he said, _**"**__**W**__**ell**__**,**__**she could have a fever**__**, **__**but there is no way to tell for sure yet." **_

Sokka's fishing line started to move. He jumped up and he yelled, _**"I got a fish and it's a big one **__**too**__**."**_ He started to pull at his line to bring the fish up from the water as he pulled the fish. The fish fell onto Sokka. The seals caught the smell of the fish and raced over to Sokka. They pounced on him fighting over the fish.

I looked over and I said**, "****W****ell ****,****Sokka****, ****looks like you got ****yourself ****some new friends."**

Sokka looked up at me and he said, _**"**__**C**__**an you just help me out**__**?**__**!"**_ I laughed and I called them off. But as I started to call them off, I started to feela little dizzy.

Zuko grabbed me by the hand. He asked_**, "Seume **__**,you are looking**__** pale**__**. D**__**o you think we should go back?"**_

I shook my head and I said, **"****W****ell****, ****maybe in a little bit****. I****t****'****s all most dinner time." **

The sun started to set. We all said goodbye to the seals and Suki said, "_**W**__**ell**__**, **__**that was so fun**__**! T**__**hey are so cute."**_

I smiled and responded, **"****Y****es****.****It was the best way to end a trip home." **

Zuko nodded and he said, _**"**__**Y**__**es**__**,**__**we will head back to the temple tomorrow."**_ He took my hand as we walked up the path to the mess hall.

I nodded and tried to hide a shiver, but Zuko looked at me and he said, _**"**__**L**__**et**__**'**__**s get some dinner**__**. **__**I am getting hungry."**_

I smile and I answered, **"****Y****ea****h ****me ****too. ****I bet tonight will be good as ****always****." **We all walked into the mess hall and got our food. We sat down at the tables.

Blizzard came and sat down. He asked_**, "**__**S**__**o**__**, **__**Seume**__**, **__**are all of you going back to the air temple?" **_

I took a bite of my food and I nodded. As I got it down, I said, **"****Y****es****, ****but we will come back soon."**

We all got done with dinner as it started to get dark out. Zuko looked at me and he said, _**"**__**W**__**ell **__**,**__**if we are going back**__**, **__**let**__**'**__**s get some sleep." **_

I got up and I answered, **"****Y****es****, ****let****'****s get some sleep."**

We started to walk to our rooms. I shivered. Zuko looked over at me and he asked, _**"**__**Will **__**you be warm enough tonight**__**? D**__**o you need any extra blankets or anything**__**?**__**"**_

I blushed and I said**, "****N****o****, ****I will be fine****. D****on't worry about me****,****Zu-Zu****,****I will fine tonight."**

Zuko smiled but he still looked worried. He looked at me and wondered, "_**I **__**hope **__**she is not coming down with anything **__**.**__**I just don't want to see her sick**__**.**__**I just hope she is not coming down with anything **__**too **__**bad."**_


	32. Chapter 32:Safe Travels

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame a Fire Dragon

Chapter 32: Homebound Trip

The sun started to come up. I woke up and I looked out the window .I said**, "I wonder what the others will want to do today."** I got out of bed and got changed into some long pants and a top with a peacock on the front and peacock blossoms in the back. I walked to the mess hall and I saw Aang at the table looking a little down. I looked at him and I asked, **"Aang are you ok****? I****s something bothering you?"** as I sat down beside him at the table.

He looked up at me and he said, _**"**__**W**__**ell **__**,**__**yea**__**h .**__**I like it here**__**, **__**don't get me wrong**__**, **__**but I miss the **__**A**__**ir**____**Temple a little bit and I also miss mo-mo." **_

I nodded and said, "**W****ell if you want to go back****, ****I don't mind****. ****I miss ****F****ire****Lily and ****M****idnight****Star as well." **

He smiled and said,_** "**__**T**__**hanks**__**, **__**Seume**__**, **__**you're the best."**_ He pulled me into a hug and then he sat back down at the table.

The others came in. I turned to them and said, **"****G****uys****, ****we are going back to the ****A****ir****Temple."**

Zuko looked at me and said, _**"**__**D**__**o you **__**feel **__**any better from yesterday?" **_

I nodded and smiled, **"****Y****ea****h, ****I do ****feel ****a little better****. L****et****'****s eat breakfast and then we can get packed up and get ready to go."**

Sokka looked up from his food and said, _**"**__**B**__**ut what about your **__**wolf, **__**Seume**__**? D**__**oes she have to stay here**__**? **__**I mean **__**,**__**she can**__**'**__**t fly on your **__**Moonflower **__**with you**__**, **__**right?" **_

I shook my head and I said, **"****N****o need to worry****, ****both of them will be fine." **

Suki walked in with Katara who looked around and asked, _**"**__**S**__**o**__**, **__**what are the plans today?" **_

I looked up and I said, **"****W****ell****, ****we are going back to the ****A****ir****Temple and heading back home."**

Later on, Toph and Rocky came in and I said, **"****W****ell****, ****we are all here****. W****e should get ready to fly." **We walked to the stables where Appa and Moonflower were. I hid a cough.

Zuko looked back and he said, _**"**__**A**__**re you feeling ok to fly **__**,W**__**ater**____**Flower**__**? **__**I mean**__**, **__**that cough sounds pretty bad." **_

I smiled and responded, **"****Y****es****, ****I am fine no need to worry."**

As we got ready to leave, Chief Arnook walked up to us with Blizzard by his side and said, _**"I just want to let you know that all of you are **__**welcome **__**back anytime**__**. **__**I hope you have a safe trip home."**_

I smiled and got on the back of Moonflower and said, **"Thanks so much****,"** as I gave him a hug.

Blizzard came up and said, _**"**__**F**__**ire**____**Bender**__**, **__**you better take care of Seume**__**. I**__**f you don't**__**, **__**you **__**will **__**be sorry." **_

Zuko shot him a death stare , _**"**__**O**__**h**__**, **__**don't worry **__**.**__**I will take care of her **__**,**__**you just better watch out for the next time we battle."**_

We took off and waved goodbye. As we flew back to the temple ,Aang turned to me and said, _**"**__**W**__**ell**__**, **__**Seume**__**, **__**that was the most fun I had in a long time."**_

I smiled and said, **"****W****ell****, ****I am glad you had a good time****, ****Aang****. ****We will have to come back in the spring****. I****t****'s ****really pretty.**" We flew for a while. As the sun started to set ,we found a place to land for the night.

We got camp set up. Zuko looked at me and said, _**"**__**H**__**ow are you **__**feeling? D**__**o you **__**feel **__**sick at all?" **_His gold eyes looked into my aqua blue eyes.

I shook my head and responded**, "****N****o****, ****I think I am ok****, ****but this cough is just getting old****. I****t hurts a little." **

Zuko thought for a bit and said_**, "**__**M**__**y uncle has some tea that will help that**__**. B**__**efore we go back to the temple**__**, **__**we will stop by his tea shop."**_

I smiled and said, **"That is good****. M****aybe he would like to take a small vacation from the tea shop****. ****I mean****, ****working alone in the tea shop can get tiring****, ****right?" **

Zuko nodded and said, _**"**__**Y**__**ea**__**h, **__**it would be nice to spend a few days with him. **_

I nodded and smiled**, "****Y****ea****h, ****it sound****s ****like real fun."**

Katara got dinner ready. We started to eat. Katara looked at me and said, _**"**__**S**__**o**__**, **__**when we get back to the temple**__**, **__**do you want to learn some more water bending moves**__**?**__** I have some other ones that I would like to show you**__**,**__**" **_as she took a bite of her food.

I smiled, nodded, and said, "**Y****es****, ****that sounds really good****. T****hanks****, ****Katara." **

When we finished dinner, _**Toph look**__**ed **__**at the campfire and said, "**__**N**__**ow it**__**'**__**s time for ghost stories**__**, **__**and you are not going to stop me this time**__**, W**__**ater **__**F**__**lower."**_

I crossed my arms and said, "**F****ine****, ****just don't make them ****too ****scary****. Ok?****"** Toph started to tell them and Sokka started to shake and shiver and hide behind Suki.

I giggled, turned to Suki, and said, **"****L****ooks like Sokka is a little scared****. D****on't you think****?****"**

Suki laughed and said, _**"**__**W**__**ell**__**, **__**yes**__**, **__**but that is why I love him the way I do." **_

When Toph finished telling the stories, we went to our sleeping bags. Zuko came up to me and said, _**"Seume **__**,**__**if you **__**feel **__**sick tonight**__**, **__**you let me know**__**. Ok?**__**"**_ He locked eyes with me with a small frown on his face.

I blushed and said**, "****O****k****,****Zu-Zu****. ****I will let you know****, ****so no need to worry."** He smiled and gave me a kiss as I went to my sleeping bag.

He looked at me and said, _**"**__**S**__**he **__**feels **__**a little hot**__**. **__**I just hope she is not running a bad fever**__**. **__**I mean that cough is bad enough**__**, **__**but a fever can be worse."**_

He got into his sleeping bag and went to sleep. As I got into mine, I put a hand on my forehead and said, **"I don't ****feel ****good****, ****but I can't ****let ****the others know that or they will be really worried about me****. ****So****, ****I just have to keep it on the down low for now and hopefully no one will catch on that I am running a fever." I start****ed ****to fall asleep**.

Toph not asleep yet overheard me talking to myself and said, _**"**__**W**__**ell **__**,**__**I guess I was right**__**. O**__**ur little **__**W**__**ater**____**Flower is a little under the weather**__**. W**__**ait **__**'til **__**Zuko find**__**s **__**out about this." **_She got into her sleeping bag.

Morning came. We packed up and I said, **"****W****e are going to ****Ba Sing Se**** to see Iroh and maybe he will come along with us." **

We stared to fly, Toph looked over at Zuko and said_**, "**__**S**__**o**__**,**__**Zuko**__**,**__**did you know that Seume is running a low fever**__**?**__**" **_with a smug look on her face.

Zuko glared at her and said,_** "**__**W**__**ell**__**, **__**yes**__**, **__**but nothing **__**too **__**bad **__**.I**__**f it **__**does get too**__** bad**__**, **__**Katara will bring it down just like she did with mine." **_

I nodded and said, **"****Y****es****, ****that is right****. S****o****,****I am not that sick****.**

_**"**__**Y**__**eah**__**. S**__**o**__**, **__**don't go saying things you don't know**_," he yelled back to Toph.

I smiled and hid a blush. As we got close to Ba Sing Se, we landed in the field and walked into town. We walked to the tea shop and Iroh came up and said, _**"**__**Y**__**ou guys came back**__**! **__**I am so happy." **__**H**__**e pull**__**ed **__**us all into a big hug**__**.**_

I smiled. Zuko walked up and said_**, "Uncle**__**, **__**do you want to take some time off and come to the **__**A**__**ir**____**Temple with us?**_

Iroh's eyes went wide and sparkled. He answered, "_**Y**__**es**__**, **__**I would love to take a small trip **__**.T**__**hat sounds like fun."**_

I smiled and said, **"****S****ee****, ****Zu-Zu****, ****he is up for it." **

As we all walked in, Iroh looked at me and said, _**"Seume**__**, **__**are you feeling ok**__**? Y**__**ou look a little pale**__**.**_

I nodded and said**, "****Y****ea****h, ****I am fine****. D****on't worry about me****. ****I will be just fine."**

As we got settled in, Iroh looked at Zuko and said, _**"**__**Y**__**ou know**__**, Z**__**uko**__**, **__**the dragon festival is going to be coming up in the **__**F**__**ire**____**Nation**__**. D**__**o you want to go this year?"**_

Zuko's eyes shone and said, _**"**__**O**__**f course**__**, **__**you know that is my favorite festival."**_ He smiled like a little kid who just got some candy.

I looked up and asked, **"****W****hat is the dragon festival?" **

Zuko looked back at me and said, _**"**__**I**__**t's a festival in the **__**F**__**ire**____**Nation where we honor the dragons**_. _**I**__**t**__**'**__**s three days of dances, parties, food, and a lot more."**_

I smiled and said, **"****W****ow****, ****sounds fun****. L****et****'****s all go." **

Night started to fall and we all went to bed. As I laid in bed, I thought to myself, **"I just hope I am better before the festival****. ****I don't want to let Zuko down****,****"** as I fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Time Off

Avatar: The Last Air bender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 33: Vacation Time

The sun started to come up. I woke up and looking outside I said, **"Wow it's going to be a great day to fly back to the air temple." I got out of bed and washed my face as I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked a little pale. I said, "I hope Zuko doesn't know that I look pale," **as I walked out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen and I said, **"Good morning, Iroh. Do you need any help with breakfast?" **He turned around and nodded. I smiled and helped him out as the others came in.

Katara came up to me and she asked, _**"So, Seume, do you want to work on some waterbending before we head off?" **_

I nodded and said, **"Sure, I would love that. I just have to help with breakfast first.****  
**

She smiled but looked at my face and asked, _**"You feeling ok, Seume? You look a little pale.**_

I turned around to face her and nodded my head as I went back to making breakfast with Iroh. Zuko woke up and walked in, and he said, _**"Good morning." **_

I smiled and turning to him, I said, **"Good morning, Zuko."**

He smiled. As breakfast finished, we put it on the plates. As we all started to eat, Iroh asked, _**"So, how are we all going to fly on Appa? He can't carry all of us. We will make him too heavy."**_

I shook my head and responded, **"Don't worry I have Moonflower to fly us." **

Iroh looked at me with a raised eyebrow and he asked, _**"What the heck is a Moonflower Fly?"**_

I giggled and responded, "**She is not a fly, she is a is like Appa, she can fly." **

Aang nodded as he took a sip of his juice. He said, _**"Yeah, she can fly just as fast as a little bit faster." **_

I nodded. As we all finished, we got our things together and got ready to leave. As we walked down the path, Iroh looked at me and said, _**"Are you feeling ok, Seume?You look like you're coming down with something."**_

I nodded and said, **"Yes, I feel just fine, so no need to worry." **

We all walked up the path. Katara, looking at me, asked,_** "Are you sure you're feeling up to a little waterbending? You do look a little sick. Are you sure you feeling ok?" **_

I nodded as we walked up and said, **"Yes, I am fine. Don't worry."**

Zuko looked over at me he said, _**"If you do feel sick, maybe you should take it easy when you do your don't want to use up all your energy, right?" **_

I nodded and walked closer to him. I responded, **"Don't worry, Zu-Zu. I will be fine. We are just going to work with a few forms so that we can stay loose with our bending."**

Katara nodded and smiled. She looked at the spring and said, _**"There is a good place to practice. Come on, Seume." **_

I nodded and walked over. As we started to work, Zuko looked on and said, _**"Keep your form, you slipping a bit." **_I hid a blush. As we worked on our moves, I felt a little dizzy and my form started to slip. I bounced back.

Katara looked at me and said, "_**Good job,you're doing good. Next time, I will show you more cool moves."**_

I nodded as I wiped some sweat from my forehead. Zuko looked over at me and asked, **"So, you ready to fly back home?" **

I nodded as we walked to the field. Iroh looked at Moon Flower and asked, _**"So, is that Moon Flower, the Pegasus?"**_

I nodded and said, **"Yes, Iroh. I would love for you to meet Moon Flower." **Moon Flower walked up to and looked at leaned her head down, sniffed, and nuzzled him.

Iroh laughed and said, _**"Well, she is really nice. Her fur is so nice and soft."**_ I smiled. As we all got ready to go, "I hopped on Moon Flower as Zuko jumps onto her back. Aang yelled to Appa and he started to fly.

As Moon Flower took off, Zuko looked at me and asked, _**"Are you feeling a little better now?" **_

I smiled and said, **"Yes, I am feeling better."**

We started to head to the temple. Aang yelled over andhe said, _**"I am glad you're feeling better because we have a ways to go." **_

I nodded and I said, _**"I will be fine. Don't worry, Aang." **_The sun started to set. I looked over and yelled, **"Aang, we have to stop for the night, the sun is going down."**

Aang nodded as we flew to a clear spot in the woods, and we all landed. Zuko got off Moon Flower's back, I got off too. When I landed on the ground, I swayed a little bit, and Zuko grabbed my arm. He locked eyes with me and asked, _**"Are you sure you are ok? You really don't look good."**_

I blushed and said, **"No, I am good, Zu-Zu." **I gave him a quick kiss as I join the others at the camp site.

Zuko crossed his arms as Iroh came up and asked, _**"Everything ok, Zuko?" **_

He shook his head looking worried and said,_** "No, Uncle, something is wrong with Seume, but she is not going to tell me, and I am worried that she might be getting sick or something worse."**_

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and he said,_** "Don't worry. She will be ok, and if she is sick, we will get her some medicine and make her better. Ok?" **_

A smile formed across his face and said, _**"Thanks, always know what to say to cheer me up." **_They walked to the camp site and started the fire.


	34. Chapter 34: Campfire Stories

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame A Fire Dragon

Chapter 34: Campfire Fun

Zuko and Iroh sat down on the log. They both looked around and Iroh asked_**, "So, what should we do 'til we have to go to bed?" **_

Zuko thought for a little bit then he said, _**"I know, we can tell a story where everyone tells one part and we keep going 'til we run out of things to say."**_

I nodded and I said, **"Yeah, that sounds like so much fun, but who will go first?" **

Iroh looked at all of us and he said, _**"I will go first. Let's see. How about, we are on the beach and I look around with a and i bucket and shovel. Your turn, Seume." **_

I thought for a little bit and continued with,** "I walk up to you and ask if you want to make a sandcastle or dig for lost buried treasure?"**

I looked at Sokka and I said**, "Ok, your turn." **

Sokka thought, then he said,_** "Well, I would be looking for something to eat. I mean we are on an island where there has to be food." **_

I giggled, but it turned into a cough. Zuko rubbed my back and I said**, "Thanks." **

Next, it was Katara's turn. She said,_** "Since, I am a waterbender I would look for fresh water for all of us to drink and try to find a spring."**_

Aang went next. He thought and said, _**"I would make sure we would have a place to sleep for the night." **_

Toph went next and she said_**, "I would make a rock chairs for us to sit on so we can eat our dinner and a fire pit." **_

Rocky went next and he said,_** "I would go out and find some fresh fruit so we could make some juice or cut it up and have it for breakfast."**_

Suki thought and she said,_** "I would get some wild flowers to put around the campsite so it would look nice and homey." **_I smiled as we all talked about the story.

Then, Aang let out a yawn and he said,_** "We better get to bed. We are going back to the Air Temple tomorrow. So, let's all get our sleep," **_as he got up and walked to his sleeping bag.

The others nodded and got up. Zuko looked at me and asked, _**"Are you felling ok, Seume? You still look sick and that cough sounds like it's getting worse."**_

I looked back at him and I said, **"I know it hurts a little bit but I am fine." I hide a cough. "Don't worry. I will be fine."** I walked to my sleeping bag.

Zuko looked at me and he said,_** "She does not look good. I just hope she does not get any sicker that she is." **_

Iroh looked at me with worry in his eyes and said,_** "She does not want Zuko to worry about her, but in the long run, she is going to get worse and she will need his help, and she does not want the others to worry about her. I just hope she will be ok."**_

I got into my sleeping bag. I hid a cough and said,** "I just hope the others don't catch on that I'm a little bit sicker. I just don't want the others to worry about me so much."**

Zuko got into his sleeping bag and looked up at the stars for Yue and an answer and said,_** "Yue if you can hear me, can you please help Seume out? She is a little under the weather and I am worried for her. So, can you keep an eye on her to make sure she is ok?" **_He rolled over and fell asleep.

Yue looked down at me and she said,_** "My little Water Flower, looks like you have Zuko a little worried." **_

I opened one eye and woke up a little and I said, **"I know, but if he finds out, he will be super worried about me, and that will make me fell even worse. I'm sure it's just a cold. I will be fine in a few days tops and back to my normal self."**

Yue looked at me with a concerned look and she said, _**"Ok, I will trust you on that, but if you get sicker just tell the others, ok? They will help you out, ok?" **_

I smiled, nodded, and said, **"I will. No need to worry, Yue. Good night."**

I went back to sleep, but Yue looked at me and she said,_** "I just hope your right and you don't get any sicker." **_She floated back up into the night sky, and she looked at all of us and she said,_** "Sweet dreams everyone."**_ She floated off as the stars in the night sky sparkled.


	35. Chapter 35: HomeWard Bound

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame a Fire Dragon

Chapter 35: Good to Be Home

As the sun started to come up, we all woke and got ready for our trip to the Air Temple. As we cleaned up our camp site, Zuko looked at the sky, and he said, _**"It looks like a good day to fly home. The sky looks clear."**_

I looked up, smiled, and said, **"Yeah, you are right. Moon Flower will love the cool air on her wings and in her mane, as well."**

Aang put his things on Appa. As he sat on his head, he looked over and he said, _**"I bet Appa would like to get back to the temple as well to rest. This has been a nice vacation."**_

Iroh nodded and he said,_** "Yes, it was a nice break from work and just relax." **_As we got everything cleaned up, the others hopped on Appa and I hopped on Moonflower.

As Zuko walked up to me, he asked, _**"Are you sure you feel well enough to fly? I mean you sounded pretty sick with that cough last night."**_

I blushed and I said, **"Yes,Zu-Zu, I will be fine. It's not far, and if I get sick, I will tell Moonflower to land, and I will take a short rest."**

Zuko smiled at my answer as he hopped on Moonflower's back. As Aang told Appa to fly, I kicked Moonflower as she opened her wings and took off. As we flew towards the temple, Katara looked over at me and she asked, _**"So,Water Flower, are you going to be ok without any medication? I mean you still look pale and that cough sounds rough." **_

I looked over at her and answered,** "Yes, I will be ok. I don't feel that sick." **Katara smiled as we flew.

Sokka looked over and he wonder and asked,_** "So, Seume, what will happen to the wolves that you and Zuko have? Will we ever see them again?" **_

I giggled and said**, "Yes, they will come back, and I bet they will be waiting there."**

As we got closer to the temple, I coughed and I said, **"Ouch, that hurts." **

Zuko looked over my shoulder and he thought to himself,_** "She looks really pale and that cough sounds really bad. I wonder if I can do anything to help her with it."**_

As we got closer to the temple, I looked and I said**, "Look! There is the temple." **Aang nodded. As we flew in, Appa and Moonflower landed as the othersgot off. Zuko got off Moonflower's back as I got ready to get off. I slid off and landed on the ground. I stumbled a bit, but Zuko grabbed my arm and caught me before I hit the ground.

I smiled and I said,** "Thanks, Zuko,I guess my legs turned to jelly." **I let out a small giggle.

Zuko let me go and he said_**, "Any time."**_ I started to get my things as Iroh came up and looked at Zuko , _**"Zuko you look worried, and I know it's about her."**_

Zuko nodded his head and said, _**"Yes, why won't she let us help her? She is being really stubborn about this." **_

Iroh laughed and he said,_** "It's like a horse. You can lead it to water, but it has to get a drink on its own." **_

Zuko looked at him confused and he said,_** "What does that mean, Uncle?"**_

He laughed and he said, _**"You will find out. Don't worry, ok." **_I grabbed my things, and I walked to my room. I opened my door and Fire Lily, Midnight Star, and Snow Star came pouncing on me. I laughed and I said**, "Great to see you guys."**

As I petted all of them, Katara came up and she said,_** "I guess they all missed you." **_

As she laughed, I nodded,got up, dusted myself off, and said,** "Yeah, I guess they did."**

Aang walked to his room with Momo and he said, _**"Thanks for showing us your home, Seume. That was the most fun I have ever had at the North Pole." **_

I gave him a big smile and I said**, "Thanks, Aang. That means a lot."**

As we all got settled down, we got ready for dinner. As I set the table, Rocky walked up to me and he said, _**"Waterflower, are you sure you're ok? You are sick, and if you get any sicker, you need to see the doctor."**_

I put down a plate and I said, **"I know, but if I do everyone will treat me like a baby, and I don't want them to treat me like that." **

Rocky rubbed my head and he said,_** "Oh, I see, but if you feel any sicker, please let us know. I just don't want anything to happen to my little,Waterflower." **_

I giggled and I said,** "Ok, rock head." **I give him a big hug as Katara calls us for dinner.

We all sat down and I said,** "Wow, this looks good,"** as I took a taste of the soup.

Katara smiled and she said_**, "Thanks." **_

As we all ate, I looked up and I said, _**"It's good to be home. You know, I missed the temple." **_

Aang looked at me and he said,_** "Yeah, traveling is nice, but it's good when you get to come home."**_

As we all finished, I helped with the dishes. Toph walked up and she said, _**"Well, looks like you are sick just like I said**_."

I looked at her and said,** "Well, yeah, I know that, but I can take care of myself."**

As I glared at her and washed one of the bowls, Toph shook her head and said,_** "Well, if you don't want me to tell the others, you just better tell them yourself." **_

I blushed, sighed, and said,** "I will tell them in due time. Don't worry."**

As the dishes were finished, we all sat around the fountain for a little bit. I looked outside and I said, **"We made good time. It's sunset now."**

Aang looked out and he said,_** "Yeah, if we left any later, we would have been flying in the dark."**_

We all talked and laughed and told stories for a while until we all felt tired. We all said good night, and Zuko walked up by my side and he said, _**"You know, if you need anything tonight, don't be scared to come to my room and let me know, ok? I mean I am here to help."**_

I turned bright red, and not from the fever. I nodded and I said, **"Ok, Zu-Zu, I will let you know." **I gave him a kiss goodnight. As I walked to my room, I closed my door and slid down to the ground.I said, **"What have I gotten myself into? I don't want to hurt anyone." **Fire Lily and the others came up and sat by me. I smiled as I got ready for bed.

Zuko got ready for bed. As he climbed into bed, he said, _**"I just hope Uncle is right and she will tell us."**_

As he fell asleep, Iroh smiled to himself and he said, _**"They are perfect will bring them just a little bit closer."**_He took a sip of his jasmine tea


	36. Chapter 36: Feed Up!

Avatar: The Last Airbender: To Tame a Fire Dragon

Chpater 36: Scream it out

Morning came as the sun shined in my window. I rolled over in bed and looked out the window and I said,** "Today is going to be a pretty day. I wonder what everyone wants to do today. I just know if anyone asks me how I am feeling today, I will get really upset. I am fine."**

I got out of bed, and I got dressed in some shorts and cute top with two pink and white hearts and I pulled my hair up in a pink clip with a pink and white heart. I petted Fire Lily as I walked out.

I walked to the dining room, and I saw Iroh up drinking some Moon Peach Tea. He looked up at me and he said,_** "Good morning, Seume, how are you?" **_

I smiled and said**, "I am good." **

He asked me, _**"Do you want some tea?" **_

I nodded, smiled, and said**, "Sure, it looks really yummy." **

He handed me a cup and he said,_** "You look at little bit better. You don't look so pale today." **_

Igave him a warm smile and said,** "Thanks, I do feel a little bit better. I told everyone that I could handle myself." **

Iroh laughed and said,_** "Don't be so sure. You might feel better, but you are still sick." **_

I nodded as the others woke up and came out. As we all talked, Sokka looked at me and he said,_** "So,Seume, you still look sick, are you feeling ok?" **_

I smiled and I said**, "Yes, I am fine. Thanks for asking." **

We ate and talked. I looked and I said, **"So, what will we do today? I mean, we have the whole day." **

Aang looked at me and he said,_** "Well, I can't think of anything, but you still look sick, are you ok?" **_

I forced a smile and I calmly said, **"Yes, I am fine. I am feeling better." **As we ate breakfast and talked I coughed a few times.

Zuko looked and he said,_** "Well, me and Aang can spar. We could work on our firebending a bit." **_

Aang looked up and he said, _**"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun." **_

I coughed and Toph said, _**"Looks like that cough is sounding pretty bad. Are you ok?" **_

I formed my hands into balls and said with some anger in my voice**, "I am fine, but thanks for asking." **

Zuko looked at me and he said, _**"Well, it's good that you are feeling better, but just take it easy today."**_

That was the final straw. I threw my hands down on the table as the bowls of food spilled all over the table and yelled, **"Look,I am fine! I know you guys are trying to help, but I can take care of myself! I am not a baby anymore! I am fine!" **

Everyone looked at me startled. I looked at all of them with a blush and tears in my eyes, and Iran to my room. Zuko got up, but Katara looked at him and said, _**"No, I will handle this." **_

I ran to my room and landed on my bed as I started to cry. Midnight Star came up and rubbed my face. I petted her as I cried. Katara walked to my room, knocked, and she said, _**"Hey, can I come in?" **_I nodded. As she came over to the bed and rubbed my back, she said_**, "It's going to be ok." **_

I looked up and said, **"But I made a fool of myself, and Iruined breakfast for everyone," **as a few tears fell from my eyes.

She giggled and said_**, "I have more food, and Sokka can eat like an elephant, and he will be fine." **_

I gave her a small smile, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. Katara looked at me and she said, _**"Why don't you take a nap, and then come out later?" **_

I smiled, yawned, said**, "Ok, I will." **

Katara covered me up and she said, _**"You will feel better soon. Don't worry." **_

She walked out and went back to the dining room. Zuko looked at her and he asked, _**"Well, is she ok?"**_

Katara gave a nod and she said,_** "A little shaken up, but she is fine. I think she was a little tired too." **_

Zuko smiled as Aang called him to spar, and he said,_** "I will go see how she is doing later." **_

Iroh smiled and said, _**"Katara, would you like to play PaiSho with me? I have been wanting to play since the camp site."**_

Katara nodded and said_**, "Sure." **_

Suki and Sokka also sparred. Suki looked at Sokka and she said,_** "I won't go easy on you." **_

Sokka looked at her and said, _**"That again! I am not going to lose." **_

As they sparred, Katara looked at them, andIroh looked at Katara and said_**, "So, how is Seume?" **_

She looked back and said, "_**She is fine. She was a little hot, but her fever is going down. I think she just over worked herself this morning, but she will be fine." **_

I woke up, and I got out of bed. I walked out of my room and walked to the dining room. Suki looked at me and she said,_** "Well,look who is up." **_

I smiled and waved. Iroh looked at me and said,_** "Hey, are you feeling better?" **_

I nodded and sat down, and I asked**, "What is this game?" **

Iroh looked at me and said, _**"Only one of my favorite games ever, but Zuko does not like it at all."**_

I looked at him and asked**, "Why not?It looks like a fun game." **

As I watched Katara played, Iroh said, _**"He just thinks it is not fun."**_

I smiled as I looked at the board and said,** "That should go there, and I think you can win." **

Katara moved the piece and said, _**"Well, that is cool." **_

Zuko and Aang came back in. He looked at me and he said,_** "Well, look who is up." **_

I smiled, waved, and I said**, "Yeah,I guess a nap is what I needed." **

Katara got up to make dinner, and I played the game with Iroh. I looked at everyone, and I said, **"I am sorry for getting so mad. I just didn't want to be treated like a little kid, but if I do need to go to the doctor, I will go and get better."**

Rocky hugged me and said_**, "That is my Water Flower." **_

I smiled and I said**, "Yeah, I know." **

As we ate dinner, Zuko looked at me and said,_** "That was one show today. I didn't know if you had it in you." **_

I giggled, blushed, and said**, "Thanks, Zu-Zu." **

I gave him a kiss as we cleaned-up. We got ready for bed, and Zuko looked at me and said, _**"You will be better in no time. I am sure of it." **_

I smiled and said, **"I night." I walked to my room, and I said, "The doctors, great! Not looking forward to that." **


End file.
